


проклятые и благословлённые

by ManzyPitHoles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Psychology, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManzyPitHoles/pseuds/ManzyPitHoles
Summary: С Питером, за всю его маленькую жизнь, случалось столько странного дерьма и необъяснимых чудес, что, когда он влюбился в Тони Старка, это даже не выглядело чем-то неожиданным — скорее неизбежным апофеозом всего происходящего и, в какой-то мере, даже единственно верным вариантом развития событий.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> события фика берут начало в сентябре две тысячи шестнадцатого, спустя неделю после хоумкаминга. почему в сентябре? потому что именно тогда обычно проходит хоумкаминг. почему две тысячи шестнадцатый? потому что гражданка выпадает на весну две тысячи шестнадцатого, а события хоумкаминга происходят спустя два месяца после неё. питеру — пятнадцать (он сам так говорит в «i just wanted to be like you» сцене), тони — сорок шесть (дата его рождения: 29 мая 1970 года). пеппер ушла до гражданки и с тех пор не возвращалась. вижн отдыхает с вандой и до вб не появляется (но до вб мы не дойдём). роуди живёт и тренируется на базе.
> 
> [ссылка на фикбук.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6991810)

— Да твою ж мать, Нед!  
  
— Эй! — почти искренне возмутился Нед, но уже спустя мгновение расплылся в широченной улыбке, которая, по честному мнению Питера, была немного жутковатой. — Ты у нас теперь ругаешься? Знакомство с Тони Старком плохо на тебя влияет.  
  
Питер замер, бросив собирать упавшие при столкновении с другом книги.  
  
_Нет, Нед это серьёзно?_  
  
Он медленно повернулся и поднял на Неда сощуренные глаза.  
  
— Влияло бы, если бы я виделся с ним чаще чем раз в полгода, — процедил Питер, отворачиваясь и продолжая складывать книги в стопку.  
  
— Ой, да брось! — рассмеялся Нед, совершенно не смущённый тем, что настолько сильно врезался в Питера, что даже он (ловкий Человек-паук, на минуточку!) не смог удержать в руках всего каких-то семь толстых книжек — обычно Питер запросто ходил и с десятью, и с пятнадцатью. — Вы видитесь чаще чем раз в полгода.  
  
— Да чёрт возьми, Нед! — не выдержал Питер и наконец поднялся с колен со стопкой собранных книг в руках. — Ну раз в  _два_  месяца мы видимся — какая разница? Как будто это так часто.  
  
— Ну, ты с ним хотя бы видишься, — пробубнил поникший Нед и, поправив лямку рюкзака на плече, медленным шагом направился в сторону библиотеки, в которую Питер как раз собирался.  
  
Из-за возникшего от разговоров о Старке раздражения до Питера не сразу дошёл смысл сказанных Недом слов, но, когда дошёл, он мгновенно рванул с места и догнал уже успевшего отойти на приличное расстояние друга.  
  
— Блин, Нед... — Питер запнулся, когда понял, что не знает, что сказать. — Прости, я забыл о... Чёрт, я... Прости.  
  
Нед резко остановился и повернулся к сгорающему от стыда Питеру, который наверняка выглядел комично со стороны: растрёпанные волосы, красное лицо, перекошенная рубашка под перекошенным в противоположную рубашке сторону джемпером, со стопкой книг в руках, которые приходилось поддерживать подбородком, и вдобавок ко всему с дико виноватым видом.  
  
Господи, как же Питеру хотелось хоть иногда уметь сдерживать свои эмоции, а не позволять каждому встречному знать, что, например, буррито на завтрак было несвежим, из-за чего сейчас живот неприятно скручивало, или что учительница по истории в очередной раз напомнила о долгах, на которые у Питера совершенно не было времени из-за патрулирований,  _или что Питер Паркер, никчёмный зануда-неудачник из Куинса, живущий в маленькой квартирке со своей тётей и ошивающийся по вечерам возле мусорных баков в поисках чего-то незаслуженно выброшенного на помойку, был влюблён в грёбаного Энтони Эдварда Старка!_  
  
— Да всё в порядке, расслабься. Просто... — Нед окинул Питера беспокойным взглядом. — Какая муха тебя укусила? Разве Старк не вернул тебе костюм? Тут, по идее, радоваться надо, а не дуться, так в чём проблема?  
  
Питер тяжело вздохнул и опустил взгляд, не зная, что ответить Неду. Если бы всё было так просто...  
  
Спас Питера от очередной лжи — неожиданно — собственный телефон: звуковой сигнал оповестил о новом сообщении, что, вообще-то, было странно, потому что тётя, будучи на работе, обычно не писала Питеру в такое время, а Нед стоял рядом и явно не доставал телефон в последние пять минут, так кто ещё мог ему написать?  
  
Устроив книги так, чтобы их удобно было держать одной рукой, Питер достал из кармана джинсов телефон и бросил быстрый взгляд на экран.  
  
**_Сегодня много уроков?_**  
  
— Воу, — протянул Питер, четыре раза перечитав сообщение от Хэппи и всё ещё не веря написанному. Он облизал губы, сглотнул и потрясённо уставился на Неда, продолжая дрожащим голосом: — Кажется, у мистера Старка есть для меня задание.  
  
Сначала Нед от удивления раскрыл рот и выпучил глаза, но быстро пришёл в себя, прошептал: «Охренеть! Охренеть!» — и стал радостно прыгать вокруг Питера, отчего книги в руках Питера опасно задрожали.  
  
Сам же Питер не мог пошевелиться и так и стоял, ошеломлённый внезапной новостью. Если это действительно Старк захотел увидеться с ним, то это будет их первая встреча с той злосчастной пресс-конференции неделю назад, которая на самом деле не была никаким тестом, как позже выяснил Питер: когда он вернулся домой, Мэй готовила ужин и как раз смотрела один из многих каналов, вещавших в прямом эфире прямо с Базы Мстителей. Старк тогда сделал пару заявлений, которых особенно жаждала общественность в последние месяцы, и немного рассказал о новой Базе, чтобы уж точно все поверили, что у Мстителей дела в полном порядке и все угрозы под контролем, пускай даже на самом деле всё было с точностью до наоборот. И вот теперь, после того как Питер заставил Тони изворачиваться и придумывать речь для пятидесяти с лишним репортёров и без малого всего мира, тот хочет увидеться с ним. Зачем? Нет, не то чтобы Питер был против — отнюдь, он только этой встречи и ждал, да и им определённо надо было обсудить пару-тройку вещей, касающихся патрулирований Человека-паука, но Питер и мечтать не смел о такой встрече раньше, чем через несколько месяцев. Ну и вдобавок к этому ему всё ещё было неловко из-за отказа самому Тони Старку — тот ведь сделал ему потрясающий новый костюм, пригласил жить и работать вместе с ним на наверняка сверхтехнологичной Базе, предложил стать  _Мстителем_ , чёрт возьми! А Питер отказался. Тогда, когда Тони нуждался в поддержке и команде больше всего.  
  
— Господи, Питер, это так круто! С ума можно сойти! Новая миссия с Мстителями! Да это ж мечта всей жизни, особенно когда... Стоп. — Нед прекратил прыгать и нахмурился. — А когда? И с кем именно? Разве все Мстители не... того? Или ты будешь с Железным? Ох, чтоб меня! Это же так мощно! Человек-паук и Железный человек снова вместе...  
  
Нед продолжал и продолжал говорить, размахивая руками, и ему не мешали ни молчание Питера, ни отсутствие ответов на заданные вопросы, ни грозящая вновь обрушиться и еле держащаяся на ладони Питера стопка книг.  
  
Питер решил воспользоваться ситуацией и быстро напечатал ответ Хэппи.  


**_Последний закпнчивается в 2:45_ **

**_заканчивается*_ **

**_Вы хотите за мной заехать?_ **

  
Последнее сообщение вышло грубоватым, но исправлять было поздно.  
  
У Питера уже дрожали руки в предвкушении долгого интересного дня. Он знал: теперь занятия пройдут легко, потому что после них за ним заедет Хэппи (пускай тот и не ответил на сообщения — а иначе зачем он спросил то, что спросил, если не собирался встречаться с Питером?) и вместе они поедут к мистеру Старку, а с мистером Старком день просто обязан быть прекрасным.  
  
Но это всё будет потом, а пока Питеру надо дойти наконец до библиотеки и сдать всё-таки упавшие, благодаря Неду, книги.  


***

  
— Иисусе, Питер, помедленнее! — пропыхтел Нед, не успевая за Питером, со всех ног несущимся к шкафчикам.  
  
Только что закончилась биология, последний урок на сегодня, а это означало, что уже совсем скоро Питер увидит Тони Старка! Ему до сих пор не верилось в происходящее, но радость и волнение всё равно бурлили в крови, заставляя Питера одновременно и желать встречи, и хотеть отложить её на максимально возможный срок, ведь... Вдруг Питер опять расстроит или разозлит Тони? Вдруг Старк передумает и отправит Питера домой? Вдруг он снова пожалеет, что связался с подростком?  
  
Нет, нельзя этого допустить! Питер обязательно докажет ему, что достоин и костюма, и должности супергероя, и даже общения с Тони. Он  _должен_  попытаться.  
  
— Прости, Нед, но у меня нет на это времени! — прокричал Питер в ответ и наконец добежал до своего шкафчика: остановился у него, закинул внутрь книги и уже готов был бежать назад, на выход, когда к нему только-только доковылял Нед. — Я не могу опоздать.  
  
Ученики тем временем высыпали из классов: и по одному, и небольшими группами, и даже целующимися парочками; кто-то выбегал, а кто-то медленно плёлся, но никто из них не обращал внимания на Питера с Недом. Да и кто вообще обращает внимание на таких неудачников, как они? Тем более когда у большинства старшеклассников как раз закончились уроки и в голове у каждого светилось неоном только одно слово: «Домой!». Обычно у Питера тоже не оставалось сил ни на кружки, ни на секции, ни на дополнительные занятия, но не сегодня — сегодня Питер был полон энергии, потому что у него наконец появилась стоящая мотивация жить. Хотя бы в этот день.  
  
— Подожди!.. Дай... Дай... отдышаться... Господи!..  
  
Нед облокотился спиной на шкафчики, еле держась на ногах и пытаясь восстановить дыхание, — было очевидно, что так быстро бегать он не привык. Он снял с себя рубашку, оставшись в футболке, и вытер ей вспотевший лоб, пока Питер кусал губы и нетерпеливо смотрел на время на телефоне. Каждая секунда была на счету!  
  
— Давай... Давай хоть попрощаемся, что ли, — выдавил из себя Нед спустя полминуты, всё ещё не отдышавшись как следует. — Ты же уедешь и всё... с концами... До завтра не увидимся.  
  
— Чёрт, точно.  
  
С мыслями о Старке, не покидавшими его ни на минуту во время уроков, Питер совсем забыл обо всём остальном. Он протянул Неду ладонь и обменялся с ним их фирменным рукопожатием, но даже это привычное действие, в другие дни помогающее сосредоточиться, сейчас не успокоило его ни на секунду — такого мандража Питер не испытывал со времён парома, разломившегося пополам по его вине, и последующего изымания костюма Старком. С этим ведь просто нереально жить! Как он вообще собирался делить кров с Тони? Проходить мимо него каждый раз, говорить: «Доброе утро, мистер Старк!» — и продолжать думать о черничных панкейках на завтрак? Смотреть в глаза и не испытывать ничего, кроме уважения к наставнику? Видеть это божественное тело и не хотеть тут же позорно сбежать в туалет? Невозможно.  
  
— Ну, беги тогда, — улыбнулся Нед. — Не забудь мне написать потом, как прошёл день! — крикнул он Питеру уже вдогонку.  
  
Питер нёсся по коридору, придерживал лямку рюкзака одной рукой и пытался не врезаться в снующих туда-сюда учеников. Он поймал несколько недоумённых взглядов, но до них ему не было никакого дела — не сейчас, не сегодня. Питер притормозил перед дверьми главного входа, пропустил входящего парня и наконец вышел наружу.  
  
Сентябрьское солнце сегодня не было закрыто облаками, но и не ослепляло — оно дарило приятный тёплый свет, заставляющий город из стекла и металла сиять и переливаться всеми цветами радугами. Погода была на удивление хорошей, отчего Питеру ещё больше захотелось поскорее узнать, в чём заключается его новая миссия, надеть свой безупречный костюм и отправиться в полёт над гудящим Нью-Йорком. Пожалуй, единственным, что выглядело странно и не вписывалось в рамки обычного дня, было скопление вышедших из школы подростков. То есть нет, толпу учеников можно объяснить — у них как-никак закончился учебный день, но вот факт, что они что-то обступили и совершенно точно не собирались никуда уходить, — нет.  
  
Хмурясь и вглядываясь в просветы между телами подростков, Питер медленно сделал несколько шагов вперёд, спустился по лестнице и...  
  
_О-ху-еть._  
  
Перед главным входом в школу, на противоположной стороне дороги, стояла ярко-жёлтого цвета Ламборгини.  
  
Питер глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул, вдохнул ещё раз, поморгал, потёр глаза руками, но, когда он снова посмотрел на дорогу, автомобиль никуда не делся, а ученики продолжали стоять, чуть ли не облепив его, и восхищённо перешёптываться.  
  
Нет, это сон, точно-точно сон. Такого не может быть. Это не Старк, нет. Питер увидел то, что хотел увидеть. Это всё неправда. Вот сейчас из школы выйдет какой-нибудь очередной Флэш, пройдётся до машины с надменной ухмылкой, пафосно сядет в неё и уедет. Это не за Питером. За Питером приедет Хэппи. Если, конечно, приедет...  
  
Как бы Питер ни пытался отвести от машины взгляд и не думать о том, что прокатиться на такой ему не перепадёт никогда в жизни, он, будучи тем ещё нёрдом, не мог не заметить, что это определённо точно была Ламборгини (а их вообще кто-то может  _не_  узнать?), вот только... Питер предположил бы, что модель тюнинговали, но весь обвес смотрелся как влитой, так что вариант с тюнингом отпадает. Тогда какая это модель? Авентадор? Очевидно. Но какой именно? На родстер не похоже, значит купе, ясно, а дальше? Знаменитого антикрыла нет, да и один только передний бампер не похож ни на какую из существующих моделей, так что это за зверь такой?..  
  
Не сумев побороть желание рассмотреть не до конца идентифицированный спорткар, Питер решил подойти поближе, но, как только он сделал несколько шагов по направлению к толпе, ламбо-дверь со стороны водителя изящно взлетела вверх и из автомобиля вышел не кто иной, как Тони блядский Старк.  
  
Питер замер, наблюдая за развернувшимся шоу и не в силах поверить собственным глазам: это был действительно Тони, улыбающийся, в очках с жёлтыми линзами в цвет машине, простой чёрной футболке и таких же чёрных, как обычно идеально сидящих, пиджаке и брюках. Старк вышел из автомобиля так, будто делал это с рождения (хотя это же Старк — Питер не удивится, если всё действительно так и было): не слишком быстро и не слишком медленно, с изяществом и грацией пантеры, уверенно, но без отвращающего пафоса — для полного муви-эффекта не хватало только замедленной съёмки и трэпа на фоне.  
  
Толпа подростков загудела, все достали свои телефоны, стали фотографировать и фотографироваться, и среди всего шума Питер еле услышал уведомление о новом сообщении. На экране высветился незнакомый номер, но Питер догадывался, от кого оно.  
  
**_пошевеливайся, я не собираюсь стоять здесь весь день ;)_**  
  
_Господи. Господи. Господи._  
  
Тони Старк, гений и миллиардер, сам Железный человек, приехал в будний день в Куинс, в грёбаный Форест-Хилс, на своей мегакрутой тачке, наверняка отложив все важные дела и конференции, чтобы просто забрать какого-то там Питера Паркера после занятий. Питер умер и оказался в раю?..  
  
**_отомри и подбери челюсть, питер, на тебя смотрят_**  
  
**_окей, сейчас смотрю только я, но скоро они обо всём догадаются и тоже будут смотреть_**  
  
— Срань господня, — ошеломлённо выдавил Питер, убирая телефон и пытаясь прийти в себя.  
  
Он просто обязан отметить сегодняшний день в календаре — может, хотя бы через несколько недель или месяцев, когда он посмотрит на красный кружок, всё это ему уже не будет казаться таким странным и нереальным, каким кажется сейчас (хотя в данную минуту эта мысль тоже кажется странной и нереальной). По крайней мере, сегодня Питер разрешил себе не сдерживать эмоций и пользоваться любимыми тётушкиными выражениями, потому что в голове не было ни одной адекватной или цензурной мысли.  
  
Питер прикрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох, выдох, открыл глаза и, собрав всю свою оставшуюся решительность в кулак, направился к улыбающемуся и смотрящему прямо на него Тони.  
  
_Только б не облажаться, только б не облажаться, только б не облажаться!_  
  
Крепче сжимая лямку рюкзака, Питер старался не смотреть на окружающих его ровесников, но не слышать их громкий удивлённый шёпот он не мог. Отовсюду доносилось и «Какого хрена?», и «Это что, Пенис Паркер?», и «Так вот какая у него стажировка?», и Питер был уверен, что и Старк это слышал. Даже более того: он слышал всё это и ему  _нравилось_ , судя по улыбке.  
  
— Дверь открыть или сам сможешь?  
  
Питер чувствовал, как начинал краснеть под пристальным взглядом Старка. Того всё происходящее забавляло, и он явно еле сдерживал смех, но Питер был благодарен ему за шёпот и более-менее серьёзное поведение, потому что в противном случае завтра бы его ждала новая волна стёба и издёвок на этот счёт, чего Питеру совсем не хотелось.  
  
— С-сам, — промямлил Питер, пытаясь вести себя уверенно, и даже поднял глаза на Тони. — Я не маленький.  
  
Тони всё-таки усмехнулся, и Питер мог поклясться, что услышал тихое «ну конечно», но ответить не успел, потому что Старк уже скользнул внутрь авто (грёбаная грация!) и закрыл за собой дверь.  
  
Питер понял, что задерживаться больше не стоит, и так уверенно, как только мог, обошёл автомобиль, стараясь не обращать внимание на весёлое улюлюканье толпы. Открыть дверь не составило особого труда (всё же Питер был ребёнком двадцать первого века: с интернетом и видео, благодаря которым он и изучал автомобили, не имея такой возможности в реальной жизни), но её хотелось закрыть и открыть снова, потом ещё раз закрыть и ещё раз открыть — слишком уж приятными были ощущения. Не медля больше ни секунды, Питер опустился в кресло и дрожащими руками всё-таки закрыл за собой дверь.  
  
В салоне пахло просто невероятно: кожей, как в новых, только купленных машинах, кофе и каким-то очень дорогим даже на запах одеколоном.  _Одеколоном Тони._  Может быть, Питер и обратил бы внимание на дизайн интерьера (который определённо стоил того, чтобы его рассматривали и обсуждали), но самым важным для него сейчас было не это — самым важным был человек, сидящий слева и даже не подозревающий о том, насколько всё происходящее имело значение для Питера.  
  
— Что... Что всё это значит? Зачем? — тихо спросил Питер, поворачиваясь к Старку.  
  
— Просто молчи и наслаждайся, — с улыбкой ответил тот, снимая очки.  
  
— Но...  
  
— Господи, Питер, — Старк закатил глаза и отвернулся, — ты сидишь в крутой тачке с самим Железным человеком, а вокруг полно несчастных подростков, которым доставляет удовольствие издеваться над тобой. Почему ты не можешь просто забыть обо всём на минуту и получить удовольствие от того, как утрёшь им нос?  
  
Тони бросил очки на приборную панель и молча завёл машину, пока Питер беспомощно хлопал глазами.  
  
Тони действительно было до него дело? В смысле  _действительно_? Настолько, что он не пожалел своего поистине драгоценного времени на какого-то там школьника? И ему не всё равно, издеваются ли над Питером или нет? И ради этого он сам приехал за ним на Ламборгини? Чтобы задиры во главе с Флэшем обзавидовались и прекратили доставать Питера? Чтобы убедились, что он не лгал насчёт знакомства со Старком? Серьёзно?  _Серьёзно?_  Господи, Питер срочно должен был найти свой телефон и позвонить в похоронное бюро заказать себе гроб.  
  
Боже, а что скажет Нед, когда узнает? А Мэй? Стоит ли ей вообще рассказывать?..  
  
Тем временем Старк медленно и показушно развернул автомобиль, наверняка чтобы все смогли его подробнее рассмотреть (хотя вряд ли можно было сделать это иначе, ведь радиус разворота у Ламборгини просто огромный), а Питер молча сидел, наслаждался рёвом мощного двигателя и не мог поверить своему счастью. Если честно, то, даже если бы Старк приехал на какой-нибудь Тате или Хёндэ, Питера бы точно так же разрывало от чувств, ведь главным была не крутая тачка — пускай и действительно очень крутая, и красивая, и быстрая, и сотни и тысячи других синонимов, — а мистер Старк, всё ещё сидящий рядом, хотя Питер до сих пор не мог отделаться от ощущения, что вот сейчас он моргнёт и не будет ни Железного человека, ни Ламборгини, ни сгорающих от зависти подростков, зато появятся до боли знакомые обои его комнаты, жёсткая кровать и ненавистный будильник, вытягивающий его из такого прекрасного, но несбыточного сна.  
  
Опасаясь, что его страхи станут реальностью, Питер сделал глубокий вдох и повернулся к отчего-то до жути счастливому Тони.  
  
— Мистер Старк...  
  
— Сначала я думал приехать на Ауди, на своей обычной Эр-Восемь, ну ты знаешь, но подумал, что после того,  _как_  ты водил Ауди Флэша, у тебя на них аллергия, — рассмеялся Старк.  
  
Питер задохнулся от — как он попытался изобразить — возмущения, хотя сам прекрасно понимал, что краснел сейчас только от стыда и очередных воспоминаний о том злополучном вечере, когда он не смог сохранить самолёт мистера Старка в полной целости и сохранности. Он знал, что Старк тоже не купился на это деланое возмущение.  
  
— Окей, ладно-ладно, — он снисходительно махнул рукой, сдерживая смех, — только не сгори от своего истинного гнева  _Человека-_ паука.  
  
_Да он издевался!_  
  
— На самом деле всё куда прозаичнее: я просто подумал, что Ламборгини в Куинсе будет смотреться эффектно.  
  
— А, а то есть Ауди в Куинсе у каждого второго? — не удержался от поддёвки Питер.  
  
— Но ещё не вышедшая официально Ламбо эффектнее. Разве нет?  
  
Тони повернулся к Питеру с такой обаятельной, тёплой,  _искренней_  улыбкой, что Питер просто физически не мог на него обижаться. Да даже больше того — он готов был терпеть все издёвки Старка хоть каждый день и каждый час, если это означало, что тот всегда будет так улыбаться.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Питер. Улыбка Тони была сильнее всяких аргументов: на неё просто нечего было сказать — оставалось только улыбнуться в ответ.  
  
— Да ерунда, — отмахнулся Тони, чуть морщась. — Скажи лучше, куда заедем за обедом: в Макдональдс или Бургер Кинг?  
  
Питер поперхнулся слюной. Старк так быстро менял темы, что он не успевал соображать.  
  
— Макдональдс? В машине за хрен знает сколько сотен тысяч долларов?  
  
— Оу, мы теперь выражаемся? — скорее для вида удивился Старк, уже серьёзно продолжая: — Слушай, ты же наверняка голоден. А если и нет, то всё равно должен поесть: уже время обеда. Послушай старика и не губи своё здоровье раньше времени, забивая хер на необходимые приёмы пищи, — добром это не кончится, поверь.  
  
Питер фыркнул на «старике», но перебивать не стал. Они как раз остановились на светофоре, и Старк наконец смог отвлечься от дороги и посмотреть на него.  
  
— Следовательно вопрос остаётся лишь один: что именно мы будем есть? И да, я предложил выбрать что-нибудь из фастфуда, поскольку мне почему-то кажется, что ты не особый фанат трюфелей, устриц или даже сябу-сябу.  
  
— Сябу-что?  
  
Старк не ответил — лишь рассмеялся, отворачиваясь, и мягко тронулся с места, когда загорелся зелёный свет. Питер понимал, что и ему стоило отвернуться, а не продолжать пялиться — правда понимал, — но тело разума не слушалось, поэтому он просто позволил себе эти несколько секунд бесстыдного восхищения. Он старался впитать в себя всё, за что цеплялся его взгляд: и идеальную бородку, и идеально уложенные волосы, и идеальный профиль носа, и идеальные губы, и идеальные мозолистые руки на руле, и идеально...  
  
Питер резко отвернулся, осознав, что слишком часто повторяет слово «идеальный».  
  
Но ведь мистер Старк именно таким и был —  _идеальным_. Разве нет?..  
  
Питер мог поставить десятку на то, что Старк хмыкнул, когда он перевёл свой взгляд с него на рюкзак, лежавший на коленях.  
  
— Значит, Макдональдс?  
  
— Угу.  
  
— Четыре.  
  
Питер встрепенулся, но всё-таки удержался от очередного взгляда на Старка, продолжая теребить несчастную лямку рюкзака.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Четыре сотни. Эта машина. Не хрен знает сколько, а  _четыре_  сотни тысяч долларов, — будничным тоном разъяснил Тони. — Плюс-минус пятьдесят тысяч — я уже не помню. Хотя, скорее, плюс...  
  
На этот раз Питер не удержался: он ошарашенно посмотрел на Тони и не смог не раскрыть рта от удивления.  _Четыреста! Тысяч! Долларов! А то и все пятьсот!_  Это ж сколько... сколько... Питер даже не мог подобрать сравнения, чтобы хоть примерно понять,  _прочувствовать_ , насколько это много. Явно больше, чем... их с тётей квартирка? Очевидно. Вся их мебель? Очевидно. Вся их мебель и квартирка, вместе взятые? Очевидно. Кажется, это было даже больше, чем вся их мебель, квартирка, он сам и тётя, вместе взятые. А Старк так просто об этом говорит! Нет, они и правда слишком разные. Разве Питер сможет хоть когда-то дотянуться до подобного уровня?..  
  
Стараясь не подавать виду, Питер вернулся к разглядыванию своего потёртого и местами даже порванного рюкзака. А ведь в нём сейчас лежал многомиллионный костюм, напичканный разными нужными и ненужными функциями и сделанный самим Тони. Специально для Питера. Ни для кого больше. Эта мысль грела и придавала сил, ведь костюм — единственное, что Питер мог когда-либо получить от Тони. Какие-то мечты просто не сбываются, и Питер должен смириться с этим.  
  
— Пит? — осторожно позвал его Старк, когда они вновь остановились на светофоре. — У тебя всё хорошо? Ты так вцепился в свой рюкзак, что мне его даже жалко. Ты ведь знаешь, что он не убежит, если ты его отпустишь?  
  
Под конец фразы улыбка сквозила уже в каждом сказанном Тони слоге, но лично Питеру хотелось не смеяться, а запустить в Старка чем-нибудь не очень тяжёлым со словами «Да пошли вы со своими шутками!», но вместо этого он просто устало посмотрел на Тони и, к своему удивлению, понял, что тот действительно беспокоился. Пускай и как-то по-своему.  
  
— И куда мне его деть? — спросил Питер, переводя тему, чтобы разрядить обстановку.  
  
— Назад. Куда же ещё?  
  
Питер оглянулся, но, как и ожидал, не увидел задних сидений — это был двухместный автомобиль. Он вообще мог не оглядываться: и так ведь знал, что там увидит.  
  
А ещё он прекрасно знал, что за сиденьем было достаточно места, чтобы туда влез его рюкзак, но всё равно сказал:  
  
— Он туда не поместится.  
  
Тони цокнул и наверняка закатил глаза — Питер не видел, но мог понять.  
  
— Всё поместится, и ты это знаешь. Запихивай, не бойся.  
  
Какое-то время Питеру пришлось повозиться и даже пару раз принять очень неудобное положение в попытках уложить рюкзак так, чтобы тот не упал, но в конце концов он справился с миссией и, уже без мешающего груза на коленях, устроился в кресле. Правда, тут же вспомнил, где находится, и сел более скромно. Старк, заметивший это, тепло рассмеялся.  
  
— Да брось, Питер! Садись, как тебе будет удобно. Можешь даже ноги положить на панель, если хочешь. Хотя я бы не советовал — небезопасно, — совершенно искренне сказал он, но Питер не сдвинулся с места ни на дюйм. — Как хочешь, — пожал плечами Старк, — но вот пристегнуться настоятельно рекомендую.  
  
_Чёрт! Как он мог забыть пристегнуться?_  
  
Потянувшись за ремнём безопасности, Питер заметил, что они уже заехали на территорию Макдональдса, а к тому времени, как он пристегнулся, Старк успел остановиться у стойки заказа, опустить окно со своей стороны и начать выбирать на экране будущий обед, что со стороны наверняка выглядело смешно из-за низкого клиренса автомобиля, да и вообще из-за того, что кто-то, кто мог позволить себе Ламборгини, приехал за обедом в обычный Макдональдс.  
  
— Тебе Хэппи Мил? — спросил Тони, с улыбкой поворачиваясь к Питеру.  
  
Сначала Питер открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но, так и не найдя в голове хорошего остроумного ответа, он насупил брови и обиженно выпятил вперёд нижнюю губу. Питер понимал, что это только заставляло его быть ещё больше похожим на ребёнка, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Старк должен был знать, что такие оскорбительные шутки абсолютно не смешные. Как будто Питеру нужно было ещё одно напоминание о его возрасте.  
  
— Мне пятнадцать, а не десять, мистер Старк.  
  
— Да-а, огромная разница...  
  
— Мистер Старк!  
  
— Ладно-ладно, карапуз! — Старк поднял руки в капитулирующем жесте, по-прежнему улыбаясь, и на какое-то время Питер невольно залип на его восхитительные губы. — Так что тебе? Наверное, всего и побольше? У тебя же быстрый метаболизм вроде как?  
  
— Да нет...  
  
— Что-что?  
  
— Да нет, говорю. То есть да, метаболизм быстрый... вроде. Но еды мне и обычной хватает. В смысле обычных порций. Ну то есть...  
  
— Понял, паучок, понял. — Старк махнул рукой, прерывая неловкие объяснения Питера. — Можешь не мучиться — просто скажи, что тебе взять.  
  
Питер покраснел ещё больше и перевёл взгляд на свои вспотевшие руки, пока Старк заканчивал выбирать, кажется, фри.  
  
— На ваш вкус, — пробубнил он. — Я не придирчивый.  
  
Краем глаза Питер заметил, как Старк удивлённо приподнял брови, но ничего не сказал — лишь вновь повернулся к стойке и добавил что-то в заказ, наконец завершая его.  
  
Когда они подъехали к окошку оплаты, оба одновременно полезли за деньгами: Старк — в бардачок, за бумажником, а Питер потянулся к рюкзаку. Так же одновременно оба замерли и уставились друг на друга.  
  
— Ты куда? — нахмурился Тони.  
  
— Эм... За деньгами? — неуверенно ответил Питер.  
  
— Господи Иисусе, дай мне сил... — прошептал Старк, закатывая глаза и протягивая свою карточку оператору в окошке.  
  
— Но...  
  
— Питер, солнышко, прошу тебя: не загоняйся. Я не обеднею от покупки пары бургеров, — продолжил он, введя пин-код. — Да даже если и так — я бы в жизни не взял денег со школьника. Зарабатываешь их не ты, а тётя, а ей, поверь, очень тяжело, так что, пожалуйста: оставь свой рюкзак в покое и даже не думай о том, чтобы расплачиваться за что-то, когда я рядом и тем более когда покупка инициирована мной.  
  
Питер молчал, закусив губу, и не знал, что ответить. Он не хотел, чтобы за него платили, но Старку возразить не смог. Причина была даже не в материальном состоянии миллиардера, а в его тоне: таком усталом, что желание спорить отпадало сразу же. Тони бы выспаться, а не возиться с Питером и школьными задирами.  
  
— Спасибо, мистер Старк, — искренне поблагодарил Питер, когда Старк передал ему большой бумажный пакет.  
  
— Не за что, Питер, — отозвался тот, полностью поглощённый дорогой, на которую они выезжали. — Бери что хочешь. Я тоже не придирчивый.  
  
Питер аккуратно раскрыл пакет и осмотрел его содержимое.  
  
— Вы что, взяли всё, что было в меню? — нервно усмехнулся Питер, когда увидел, какое разнообразие еды было внутри: Старк взял не только бургеры (которых было явно больше, чем «пара»), но и картошку фри с наггетсами, и даже какой-то салат. — По-моему, тут даже Халк всё не съест.  
  
— А я похлеще Халка буду, когда голоден, — сказал Старк, не отвлекаясь от дороги, и запустил руку в пакет, вытаскивая из него первый попавшийся бургер. — О, тройной чизбургер! Отличное начало дня!  
  
Тони шутил, кривлялся и вёл себя как ребёнок, но... Питеру это нравилось, потому что, во-первых, так было комфортнее, ведь на какое-то время Питер мог забыть об их огромной разнице в возрасте и финансовом положении, а во-вторых — в такие моменты Тони улыбался. Искренне. Несмотря на все проблемы с Капитаном, командой, правительством и даже обычным населением. Он улыбался. Словно был самым счастливым человеком на свете. И Питеру было чертовски приятно от того, что в такие моменты  _он_  был рядом с ним и что, возможно, самую капельку, самую-самую малость, совсем чуть-чуть, но причина этой улыбки была и в нём.  
  
— Хочешь?  
  
Питер, утонувший в мыслях, не сразу понял, что уже какое-то время пялился на Старка — на его губы, если точнее, — а тот, видимо, интерпретировал взгляд по-своему и подумал, что Питер просто хочет бургер, который Старк как раз ел.  
  
— Могу дать попробовать, если хочешь. Только прекрати смотреть таким голодным взглядом, а то мне кажется, что ты меня хочешь съесть, а не его, — рассмеялся Старк.  
  
_Знал бы он, как прав,_  — с досадой подумал Питер, но тут же другая мысль заняла его сознание: Старк действительно протягивал ему свой тройной чизбургер.  
  
Питера как током ударило.  
  
В смысле  _правда_? Он серьёзно даёт Питеру попробовать? Откусить? Оттуда же, откуда откусывал сам несколько секунд назад? Чтобы потом продолжить есть? Серьёзно? Он же... брезгливый, нет?  
  
Так, Питер срочно должен был взять себя в руки. Он достаточно натворил дел, и Тони о нём явно не лучшего мнения, так что нельзя — нельзя! — допустить того, чтобы Старк разочаровался в нём окончательно, а таким странным поведением только этого и можно было добиться.  
  
Стараясь не выдать дрожь в руках и не покраснеть больше обычного, Питер обхватил кисть Старка сначала одной, а потом и второй ладонью, чтобы... было удобнее? Да, хорошее оправдание. Питер медленно приблизился к бургеру, чувствуя, как напряглась рука Тони, затем, не разжимая ладоней, отогнул большими пальцами бумажную обёртку и, не тратя больше ни секунды, смачно впился зубами в булку с мясом.  
  
— М-м, — простонал Питер, на девяносто девять процентов уверенный, что на самом деле это был стон удовольствия не от вкуса чизбургера, а от ощущения потрясающе шершавой, огрубевшей кожи рук Тони под своими чувствительными пальцами. — Фкуфно.  
  
Старк громко втянул носом воздух, как-то неестественно рассмеялся и высвободил руку из крепкой хватки Питера.  
  
— Не говори с набитым ртом, карапуз, — небрежно бросил он и откусил от бургера огромный кусок.  
  
И только сейчас Питер понял, что всё это время они стояли на светофоре. То есть Старк не просто чувствовал, а  _видел_  каждое его действие. И Питер даже не знал, рад он был этому или нет.  
  
Проглотив безвкусную из-за того, что он нервничал, тесто-мясо-овощную массу, Питер снова осмотрел содержимое пакета и вытащил стакан с каким-то напитком. Ему было плевать, коктейль внутри, сок или газировка, — главное, чтобы рот был занят, а не то ещё Питер сболтнёт что-то, о чём потом пожалеет.  
  
— Вообще, Пит, я не просто так приехал, — сказал Тони, комкая обёртку от съеденного бургера. — Будь добр, достань влажные салфетки из бардачка.  
  
Держа в одной руке стакан с уже вставленной трубочкой, другой рукой Питер открыл бардачок и на ощупь нашёл внутри влажные салфетки, после чего передал упаковку Старку, который уже успел освободить руки, куда-то дев обёртку.  
  
— Так вот, паучок, — продолжал Старк, каким-то образом умудряясь в одно и то же время и сосредоточенно вести автомобиль, и вытирать руки салфеткой, и выглядеть при этом как грёбаный король. — Это должен был быть серьёзный разговор, но ни я, ни ты такие не любим, поэтому просто скажу тебе: будь аккуратнее. Пожалуйста.  
  
Не переставая говорить, Старк достал откуда-то скомканную обёртку, завернул в неё использованную салфетку и бросил получившийся шарик в пакет к бургерам, пока Питер внимательно его слушал и пил густой клубничный коктейль, жадно присосавшись к трубочке.  
  
— Пойми меня правильно: я прекрасно осознаю и принимаю тот факт, что ты не хочешь быть Мстителем и раскрывать свою личность — это хорошее решение, да, согласен, но парня, который летает по Нью-Йорку на паутине и щеголяет в красно-синем трико, сложно не заметить, особенно когда ему на помощь приходит сам Железный человек. Поэтому я и приехал предупредить, что рано или поздно тобой заинтересуется либо Росс — это наш госсекретарь, если не помнишь, — либо Щ.И.Т. — насчёт него даже не спрашивай. Суть в том, что лучше, чтобы это случилось «поздно», а не «рано», ведь тогда выяснится, что и я замешан, потому что сам такой костюм ты сделать никак не мог, уж не обижайся, а потом всплывёт и Германия, и так далее, и так далее. Так что старайся особо не высовываться, ладно? Просто не влезай больше в такие масштабные заварушки и поменьше светись в газетах, пока не дорастёшь до того, чтобы стать или полноценным Мстителем, или просто взрослым человеком, готовым встретиться с государством и обсудить свои права и обязанности. Не забывай, что тебе всего пятнадцать, Пит, и,  _пожалуйста_ , — Тони сделал глубокий вдох, — будь осторожен.  
  
Питер, впервые за долгое время, просто молча слушал всё, что говорил Старк, и даже и не думал его перебивать, потому что все возражения и комментарии затмевала единственная, до ужаса прекрасная, восхитительная, греющая душу мысль: Тони за него  _переживал_. Правда переживал. И даже попросил беречь себя, быть осторожным. Буквально попросил. Старк. Питера. Быть осторожным. Господи...  
  
— Р-росс?.. — единственное, что смог выдавить из себя Питер для хоть какого-то поддержания разговора. В голове была каша, и думать трезво ему не представлялось возможным.  
  
— Да, Таддеус. Мудак, который отчаянно хочет собрать фигурки всех супергероев, — презрительно бросил Старк. — Вымораживает до чёртиков, бр-р.  
  
Питер хоть и не знал деталей, но догадывался, что такая реакция Тони как-то связана с Заковианским договором и ссорой с Капитаном. Дальше копать ему не хотелось, потому что не хотелось портить настроение Тони. Тот, конечно, пытался скрыть своё отношение к ситуации за шутками и сарказмом, но Питер-то видел.  
  
— Хорошо, — тихо согласился Питер. — Я согласен.  
  
Он действительно был согласен. Он умел учиться на ошибках. Тони будет меньше нервничать, если Питер перестанет пытаться доказать себя, берясь за дела, которые ему очевидно не по плечу? Отлично, Питер перестанет. Может, ему действительно стоило послушать взрослого хоть раз? Может, это и есть взросление? Питер поступил мудро, приняв такое решение? В любом случае у него не было ни сил, ни желания спорить с Тони. Не сейчас, когда тот смотрел на Питера таким взглядом, будто не верил, что Питер мог так легко согласиться. Ну конечно, раньше же ему в этом не помогло даже отбирание костюма. Но ключевое слово — «раньше».  
  
— Я отказываюсь в это верить, — потрясённо произнёс Старк, улыбаясь. — Даже не поспоришь? Не отправишься искать новый паром для располовинивания? Не пожалуешься на то, что я тебя не слушаю? Нет? Совсем?  
  
Питер усмехнулся.  
  
Он не обижался, потому что понимал, что заслуживал всего этого стёба. Да, он облажался, и не раз, но теперь он исправится и постарается больше не наступать на те же грабли. Логика была настолько проста, что Питер даже удивлён, как не додумался до этого раньше. Ему же обязательно надо было пойти наперекор чему-то или кому-то — а почему просто не послушать того, кто действительно опытнее тебя? Идиот. Фееричный идиот. Питер не стеснялся в выражениях, потому что это принятие своих ошибок казалось таким  _правильным_ , таким  _взрослым_ , и он надеялся, что и Старк хотя бы чуть-чуть, но гордился им.  
  
— Я умею учиться на ошибках, мистер Старк, — смущённо сказал Питер, опуская голову.  
  
Какая-то его часть колко заметила: если бы  _Мэй_  попросила Питера о том же, о чём попросил Тони, он бы вряд ли переосмыслил свои поступки и так изменился.  
  
Старк молчал пару секунд, но в итоге одобрительно хмыкнул.  
  
— Я надеюсь, — сказал он тихо. — Кстати! Я хотел спросить тебя насчёт...  
  
Старк резко замолчал, и Питер тут же поднял настороженный взгляд, успев заметить, как сильно пальцы Старка сжали руль. Скользнув взглядом ещё выше, по лицу Тони, Питер понял: он увидел что-то, что, мягко говоря, не хотел. Очень мягко говоря. Просто максимально мягко, ведь таким пугающим Питер не видел Старка никогда. Тот не закричал, не взбесился, не начал кидать вещи или даже говорить что-то, но взгляд, полный ненависти и желания  _убить_ , говорил лучше всяких слов — он леденил душу и заставлял сердце пропускать удары, потому что такой гнев — Питер знал — был самым худшим из всех и потому что такие люди не остановятся ни перед чем, когда увидят причину этого гнева перед собой. Молчание и напускное спокойствие Старка скрывало столько ярости и злости, столько силы и столько ненависти, что у Питера пробежала дрожь по позвоночнику.  
  
— М-мистер Старк?  
  
Когда Тони услышал испуганный тон Питера, он будто очнулся: пелена слепой ненависти спала, убийственный взгляд рассеялся, а крепко сжимающие руль пальцы расслабились. Старк не вернулся к прежнему спокойному состоянию, но выглядел уже более вменяемым, однако от какой-то, известной только ему, затеи не отказался — Питер понял это, когда почувствовал, как резко увеличилась их скорость: по ощущениям она была явно не меньше ста миль в час. Питер вжался в кресло и с осторожностью посматривал на Старка, который, в свою очередь, был предельно холоден и сосредоточен на дороге.  
  
— Мистер...  
  
— Видишь Бугатти? — перебил Старк, небрежно указывая пальцем на что-то впереди. — Вон там, в метрах двадцати от нас.  
  
— Метрах?  
  
— Окей, в футах... эм... шестидесяти? Паркер, переходи на метрическую систему — за ней будущее! Ну так видишь?  
  
Питер присмотрелся к автомобилям в том направлении, в котором указывал Старк, и действительно увидел среди них чёрную, блестящую на солнце Бугатти Широн этого года выпуска (Питер немного разбирался в новых моделях, хоть и не был фанатом). Очевидно, её владельцем был либо сам Тони Старк, либо очень нечестный человек — у честных людей таких машин не могло быть даже в пятой жизни.  
  
— Вижу, — подтвердил Питер, всё ещё не понимая, что нужно Старку, но почти физически ощущая исходящее от него напряжение. — И что с ней не так?  
  
— Минуту назад, когда она нас обгоняла, мне показалось, что за рулём был один мой старый знакомый.  
  
Питер чувствовал, с каким трудом Старку давалось спокойно говорить и объяснять, поэтому не перебивал и больше не задавал вопросов.  
  
— Он нарушает правила? Что ж, и мы нарушим, — обманчиво весело произнёс Старк, прибавляя скорости. — Питер, я всё объясню, но для начала ты должен мне помочь, ладно? Сейчас я пойду на обгон, чтобы убедиться, что это действительно тот самый знакомый, а ты, пожалуйста, сумей разглядеть того, кто сидит  _рядом_  с ним. Всё ясно?  
  
Старк говорил быстро, отрывисто, но Питер всё прекрасно понял. Он сел поудобнее, убрал пустой стакан из-под коктейля в пакет у ног и приготовился к выполнению поручения. Он не знал, зачем это было нужно, но Тони пообещал потом всё рассказать, так что сейчас детали не имели значения.  
  
— Готов? — уточнил Тони, когда они почти вплотную приблизились к Бугатти, мчащейся по полосе справа от них.  
  
Питер кивнул, и на пару секунд они поравнялись с соседним спорткаром, прежде чем обогнать его и съехать с шоссе. Всё произошло очень быстро, но Питеру и одной секунды хватило бы с лихвой: он отлично разглядел сидящую на пассажирском сиденье девочку лет двенадцати, но одна деталь не укладывалась в его сознании...  
  
— Сука! — прокричал Старк и в порыве злости ударил по рулю ладонями, но тут же опомнился и, видимо из соображений безопасности, свернул на обочину. — Это он, это точно он! Чёрт его дери! — прошипел он и повернулся к Питеру. — Кто сидел рядом? Пожалуйста, только не оправдай моих ожиданий. Пожалуйста.  
  
Питер тяжело сглотнул, уставившись на свои руки и нервно заламывая пальцы.  
  
— Там сидела девочка. Лет двенадцать-тринадцать — не больше. С длинными чёрными волосами, в школьной форме, если не ошибаюсь, и... Мистер Старк... — Питер поднял взгляд на Тони, который выглядел так, словно готов был голыми руками разорвать или Питера, или девочку, или весь мир сразу. — Рука вашего знакомого была на её... груди.  
  
— Старый ублюдок! — взревел Тони и вновь ударил по рулю, заставляя Питера испуганно вздрогнуть. — Грёбаный извращенец! Мудак! Знал же, что такие не меняются!..  
  
Питер не верил. Не хотел верить. Он же... Он же не мог, верно? Всё ведь не так? Он просто неправильно понял, да? Знакомый Тони же не мог... не мог... не мог быть  _педофилом_ , правда? Правда?  
  
— Мистер Старк, что это... что это значит? — выдавил из себя Питер дрожащим от ужаса голосом. Он знал, что основная волна осознания ситуации накроет его потом, но даже от тех крох, которые мозг успел осмыслить, ему стало страшно.  
  
Тони резко повернулся к Питеру и нахмурился. Ярость в его взгляде немного отступила, и её место заняла... жалость? Старку было жаль Питера? Из-за того, что он увидел всё то, что увидел? Он...  
  
_Нет! Господи, нет-нет-нет! Только не это!_  
  
Он знает, о чём Тони сейчас подумает: мол, у Питера ещё совсем неокрепшая психика, он слишком эмоциональный и чувствительный, на него нельзя положиться и быть уверенным в том, что он не подведёт, и прочее, и прочее, и прочее. А потом и вовсе решит, что гиперактивным подросткам с нездоровым восхищением кумирами и полным отсутствием тормозов нельзя быть супергероями. Скажет повзрослеть, закончить школу, стать более зрелым, но Питер не может, не хочет столько ждать! Что же ему останется? Просто сидеть на месте во время очередной катастрофы? Знать, что у тебя есть суперсилы, которые могли бы помочь спасти людей, и не использовать их? Видеть, как люди погибают по твоей вине? Нет, этого нельзя допустить!  
  
— Мистер Старк, вы обещали рассказать мне. — Питер решил показать Тони, что он в порядке и готов выслушать. — Расскажите, пожалуйста.  
  
Тони вздохнул, глядя в умоляющие глаза Питера, тяжело и громко сглотнул и отвернулся к окну, провожая взглядом проезжающие мимо машины. Спустя минуту, собравшись с мыслями, он наконец заговорил.  
  
— Вуди Филип Пирс. Шестьдесят с хвостиком лет. Баснословно богат, разведён, детей нет. Мухлевал на бирже в своё время — собственно, так и заработал свой первый миллион. И второй тоже. И третий, кажется. Эдакий Джордан Белфорт, хотя потом переключился на бизнес жены и вёл все уже её дела, оставаясь при этом в тени. В общем и целом, вполне себе обычный богатей и бизнесмен, за исключением одного «но»... — Тони кинул на Питера обеспокоенный взгляд. — Отсидел десять лет за педофилию. Должен был, по крайней мере. Его осудили в две тысячи пятом.  _Я_  был одним из обвинителей. — Тони зажмурил глаза. — Срок такой маленький лишь из-за того, что у Пирса имелся приличный компромат на судью, но мне не удалось тогда выяснить, какой именно, а через полгода судья застрелился — не смог простить себе этот приговор, ведь даже по официальным уликам Пирсу должны были дать минимум лет двадцать. А мне было известно куда больше, чем следствию. Ох, знал бы ты, что он делал с этими девочками, Питер...  
  
Тони судорожно вдохнул, и Питер не сдержался и сжал в поддерживающем жесте его ладонь. Всего на пару секунд. Только чтобы поддержать. Приободрить. Ничего больше. Коснуться и убрать руку. Всё. Достаточно. Хватит.  _Убери руку._  
  
— Проблема заключалась лишь в том, что всем было плевать, — продолжил Тони, сжав ладонь Питера в ответ. — А если бы и не было, то следствие всё равно не смогло бы официально зафиксировать мои обвинения. У меня не было вещественных доказательств — только слова. Слова, которым никто не верил и которые никто не мог принять. И Пирс прекрасно это знал, когда совершал все те... ужасные вещи. То, что его вообще посадили, — несказанная удача.  
  
Старк замолчал, но ладонь Питера из своей не выпустил — так и продолжали лежать их переплетённые руки на бедре Тони, пока Питер не спросил:  
  
— Он их... насиловал? Они ведь не давали согласия?  
  
Тони горько усмехнулся и отпустил руку Питера.  
  
— Питер, они и не могли «дать согласия», — устало сказал Старк с такой интонацией, будто это было чем-то самим собой разумеющимся, и покачал головой. — Ты ведь знаешь официальный возраст согласия? Да, он отличается в разных штатах, но, вне всякого сомнения, ни в одном из них он не начинается с десяти.  
  
Тони натянуто и совершенно неестественно улыбнулся, прикусил нижнюю губу и уставился в потолок, словно избегая смотреть на Питера.  
  
— Ты вообще в курсе, что любое взаимодействие с ребёнком, не достигшим возраста согласия, имеющее сексуальный подтекст, расценивается как насилие? А любой секс, даже с так называемого «согласия», считается изнасилованием? Так что да, Пирс насиловал этих девочек. Не так, как ты думаешь, конечно, ведь у него не стоит лет с тридцати, — вновь невесело усмехнулся Старк, — но ни это, ни что-либо ещё не помешало ему быть извращенцем.  
  
Питер не знал, что ответить, поэтому просто молчал и ждал ещё каких-нибудь слов от Тони, но тот сидел, погружённый в мысли, и тоже молчал. В один момент Тони нахмурился особенно сильно и Питер открыл было рот, но Старк опередил его:  
  
— Доедай свои бургеры, Питер. Я отвезу тебя домой.  
  
— Но...  
  
— Никаких «но». Хватит на сегодня приключений, — разом оборвал он все возражения Питера. — У тебя завтра школа. Уроки, домашка, кружки — что там ещё у современных школьников?  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Старк завёл машину, в одно движение надел очки и резко выехал сразу на противоположную полосу, умудряясь при этом оставаться убийственно спокойным и расслабленным внешне.  
  
Питер так и замер с открытым ртом и беспомощно хлопал ресницами, пока Старк лихо обгонял другие автомобили и не раз нарушал правила дорожного движения. Решив, что лучше ничего не говорить, Питер отвернулся к окну и закрыл глаза.  
  
Солнце больше не светило: погода ощутимо испортилась, и теперь над городом нависали тучи. Кажется, вечером будет дождь.  
  
Иногда Питер открывал глаза и смотрел на улицы, провожая взглядом редких прохожих, но от серых пейзажей досконально изученного ещё в детстве Куинса и унылой погоды ему становилось только хуже, поэтому он вздыхал и снова закрывал глаза. В остальном — они ехали молча.  
  
Все мысли о Пирсе Питер отодвигал на самый край: у него не было на это ни сил, ни желания, ведь, если он начнёт думать и анализировать всё сказанное Старком, его утянет в такое болото, из которого он вряд ли так просто выберется. Так что он предпочитал просто игнорировать новую информацию. Питер не раз лишался близких людей — конечно он знал, как строить барьеры и отгораживать себя от нежелательных воспоминаний и размышлений.  
  
Когда за окном показались знакомые дома и переулки, Питер встрепенулся и потёр глаза руками, чтобы прогнать сонливость. Старк мягко припарковался напротив нужного подъезда («Не забыл», — мелькнула мысль), но так ничего и не сказал, продолжая смотреть куда-то вперёд невидящим взглядом. Питер отстегнул ремень безопасности, достал свой рюкзак из-за сиденья и остановился, собираясь с мыслями.  
  
Он должен был что-то сказать, прежде чем они расстанутся. Хотя бы попрощаться. «До свидания, мистер Старк!» — это не так уж и сложно. Он сможет. «Увидимся!» — всё ведь просто. Нечего волноваться. Это обычная ситуация. Ерунда. Правда же?..  
  
— Спасибо, мистер Старк, — прошептал Питер, но в тишине салона его голос прозвучал оглушающе громко.  
  
Старк вздрогнул от неожиданности и медленно перевёл взгляд на рюкзак Питера. Заметив это, Питер зачем-то задержал дыхание и с силой сжал ткань в руках. В ответ на это действие Старк грустно улыбнулся и опустил взгляд ещё ниже — он не был осознанным, просто скользил по случайно встречающимся предметам, но Питеру всё равно казалось, что его просматривают рентгеном. В конце концов Старк всё-таки поднял глаза на Питера, хоть и не надолго.  
  
— Ещё увидимся, карапуз, — усмехнулся он и отвернулся к окну.  
  
Питер, расценив это как прощание, потянулся открыть свою дверь и... понял, что не знает, как это сделать. Да, он смотрел видео и знает, как такая дверь открывается, но снаружи, а не изнутри. И что теперь делать? Боже, как неловко...  
  
— М-мистер Старк... — промямлил Питер, усиленно подбирая слова. — Не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, открыть дверь? Я... Я просто не знаю как, а вы же... вы... вы... — Питер судорожно вдохнул. — Вы же любите открывать мне дверь.  
  
Он постарался улыбнуться, хотя был уверен, что получилось криво. Старк окинул его нечитаемым взглядом, слегка нахмурился, но кивнул.  
  
— Конечно, неумёха.  
  
Отстегнув ремень безопасности, он опёрся правой ладонью на подлокотник между их креслами, перегнулся через консоль и Питера и замер в таком положении, указывая левой рукой на что-то под дверью.  
  
— Видишь эту штуку? — спросил он, поворачивая голову к Питеру.  
  
Но Питер был не в состоянии ответить. Он вообще вряд ли расслышал вопрос. Он даже не мог пошевелиться, если уж быть до конца честным. Но, с другой стороны, — а кто бы мог?  
  
Движения Старка заняли секунды три от силы, но не для Питера. Для Питера, с его паучьими способностями, всё происходящее в обычное-то время чувствовалось раз в пять сильнее, чем мог почувствовать обычный человек, а в таких ситуациях чутьё вообще усиливало все ощущения до полного максимума, так что Питер прекрасно и до мельчайших деталей запомнил эти три секунды и продолжал чувствовать всё и сейчас: и тепло тела перед собой, и дыхание Старка на своей груди, и сногсшибательный, хоть уже и еле заметный, запах одеколона. Старк был так близко, что сознание Питера отказывалось в это верить. Он мог подвинуться вперёд совсем чуть-чуть, буквально на пару дюймов, чтобы коснуться носом волос Тони. Он мог лишь слегка вытянуть правую руку и коснуться уже руки Тони. Обхватить запястье. Вновь почувствовать грубую, но такую приятную кожу. Силу в каждом пальце. Воспоминания в каждом движении. В конце концов, он мог наплевать на все правила и запреты и просто обнять Тони. Крепко прижать к себе. Поцеловать. Он мог...  
  
_Нет,_  — тут же оборвал себя Питер.  _Не мог._  
  
Осознание отрезвило сильнее плётки, и Питер моментально вернулся в реальность к ждущему от него ответа Старку. Моргнул, посмотрел на то место, куда указывал Тони, и кивнул.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Вышло сдавленно и до безумия хрипло, но Старк будто и не заметил. Он бесцеремонно взял правую руку Питера в свою и поднёс её к непонятному, отливающему серебром прямоугольнику прямо под дверью.  
  
— Нажимаешь вот сюда, — он надавил указательным пальцем Питера на какую-то кнопку, — а потом проскальзываешь пальцем внутрь совсем немного и... приподнимаешь уже вот эту штуку. Запомнил?  
  
Как только дверь начала открываться, Старк оттолкнулся рукой от порожка и вернулся в прежнее положение, оставив после себе лишь лёгкий шлейф столь полюбившегося Питеру одеколона.  
  
Питер смотрел, как дверь медленно поднималась и в итоге остановилась в вертикальной позиции, и продолжал чувствовать призрачное тепло Тони перед собой. Он так хотел почувствовать его ещё чуть дольше, порефлексировать, повспоминать и в полной мере насладиться теми крохами взаимодействий, которыми он мог довольствоваться, но времени на обдумывание ситуации не было: нужно было вылезать из машины и  _идти домой_.  
  
Питер сжал покрепче рюкзак, робко улыбнулся Тони на прощание и вышел из автомобиля. Но как только он захлопнул дверцу, Тони окликнул его.  
  
— Да? — Питер наклонился к опустившемуся окну.  
  
— Возьми это. — Тони сунул ему бумажный пакет из Макдональдса. — Выкинь по дороге, если не сложно. Спасибо.  
  
Стекло стало подниматься, и Питеру пришлось схватить пакет, прежде чем его бы придавило.  
  
— Выспись сегодня хорошенько, Пит, — напоследок сказал Старк и пристегнулся. — Сладких снов.  
  
Совсем испортившаяся погода, видимо, решила, что Нью-Йорку не хватает дождя: маленькие и невинные капли за доли секунды превратились в большие и тяжёлые, а ветер усилился настолько, что Питеру пришлось крепко сжать пакет и рюкзак в руках, чтобы их не унесло. Он стоял напротив подъезда, не делая ни шага, и смотрел вслед красным фарам Ламборгини, пока та не скрылась за поворотом. Спустя минуту Питер начал дрожать от холода, но всё ещё стоял на тротуаре и смотрел на пустую дорогу.  
  
Питер знал, что должен был зайти в подъезд, вызвать лифт, подняться на свой этаж. Открыть дверь квартиры и зайти внутрь. Снять обувь, кинуть на пол рюкзак с пакетом, позвонить тёте. Сказать, что он дома. Спросить её о работе. Выслушать очередную порцию историй о том, как Лаура не справляется со своими обязанностями и Мэй приходится работать за двоих. Вкратце рассказать о прошедшем дне в школе. Узнать, что сегодня на ужин. Поблагодарить за оставленный полдник. Услышать «я люблю тебя» и ответить «и я тебя». Попрощаться. И остаться в одиночестве до вечера.  
  
Питер должен был пойти домой.  
  
Но как он мог это сделать, если тот, кто был его  _истинным_  и  _единственным_  домом, уехал?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> прошу прощения за столь длительную задержку: у меня возникли непредвиденные обстоятельства. надеюсь, это больше не повторится. спасибо за терпение :)
> 
> предупреждение: неподробное описание сексуального насилия над несовершеннолетним.

**_Самые обычные слова, те, которые люди говорят друг другу ежедневно,_  ** ** _заключают в себе намного больше смысла и чувства,_**   ** _чем самые сложные и красивые «литературные» обороты._**

**_Олег Рой_ **

 

***

  
— Сэр, мистер Паркер достиг заданной точки.  
  
— Наконец-то. Я думал, он там весь вечер будет стоять.  
  
— Мне вывести записи с установленных...  
  
— Не смей! — закричал Тони, с опасной резкостью сворачивая на шоссе. Вовремя опомнившись, он прочистил горло и повторил более спокойно: — Не смей. За кого ты меня вообще принимаешь, Пятница?  
  
— За того, кто переживает за Питера Паркера. Проанализировав ваше сердцебиение и...  
  
— Пятница! — взвизгнул он. — Это был риторический вопрос, твою мать.  
  
— Как известно, у меня нет...  
  
— Боже, просто заткнись.  
  
Пускай Пятница и подбешивала своим ехидством (не то чтобы детище Старка могло быть запрограммировано как-то по-другому), Тони не мог не признавать её правоты: он действительно переживал за Паркера. И тогда, когда Питер готов был пожертвовать собой, чтобы не позволить парому окончательно распасться; и тогда, когда Тони отбирал у него подаренный собой же костюм, в глубине души зная, что это не поможет, а лишь повлечёт за собой ещё больше бед; и даже тогда, когда чёртов Питер Паркер, грёбаный подросток, совершенно неосознанно обсасывал коктейльную трубочку так по-блядски, как могли только два типа людей: безбашенные нимфоманы и нимфоманки и  _дети_.  
  
— Пятница, автопилот.  
  
Тони откинулся на сиденье и с громким, отчаянным стоном закрыл лицо руками.  
  
_А с Макдональдсом что это было вообще?_  — язвительно спросило сознание.  _Ты ведь даже не был голоден._ Чего _ты пытался добиться? Хотя нет, плевать, это уже не имеет значения, потому что единственное, что тебе удалось, — это смутить мальчика. Молодец, хорошая работа. Ведь того, что он краснеет просто из-за того, что ты рядом, недостаточно — обязательно нужно было ещё раз ткнуть его носом в собственное материальное положение. Браво. А «Тебе нельзя пропускать приёмы пищи», «Послушай старика», «Следи за здоровьем» — это-то ты на кой хер говорил? Ах, ну да, у Человека-паука же просто неебически слабый иммунитет — куда же он без твоих советов? Просто гениально, папа Тони. Просто гениально. Но и это ещё не всё! Он залип на тебя. Опять. И даже не один раз. А что сделал ты? Предложил ему попробовать свой бургер? Ты хоть слышишь, как двусмысленно это звучит? А ведь парниша не упустил своего шанса: вцепился, как будто ты мог передумать, и действительно откусил приличный кусок. Оттуда, откуда откусывал ты, помнишь? Где же тогда была твоя пресловутая брезгливость, а, Старк?_  
  
— Пятница, мне нужен новый рецепт на Пароксетин.  
  
_Но самое охуенное, конечно, не это. И не делай сейчас вид, что не знаешь, о чём речь. «Мистер Старк, не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, открыть мне дверь?» Ты, блядь, не мог сказать ему, что Пятница вшита в программное обеспечение автомобиля и сама открывает дверь по первой просьбе? Ох, нет, конечно не мог, ведь тогда бы ты упустил шанс законно полапать его. Что ж, можешь поздравить себя: парнишка этот день не забудет._  
  
Тони застонал ещё громче, как будто это могло заглушить голос совести. Опёршись на подлокотник, он устало потёр переносицу.  
  
Кажется, настал тот день, когда Тони мог с полным правом заявить, что слишком стар для этого дерьма. Влюбиться на пятом десятке в мальчишку, которому по поведению и четырнадцати не дашь, — это надо уметь.  
  
_Влюбиться? Ты это серьёзно? Себе хотя бы не ври, Старк. У тебя просто стоит на его охренительную..._  
  
— Пятница!  
  
— Да, сэр?  
  
— Аккуратнее веди. Мне ещё рано помирать.  
  
— Так точно, сэр.  
  
— Заебала сэркать.  
  
Срываться на искусственный интеллект — это какая по счёту стадия безумия? А заезжать за школьниками из Куинса на авто за сотни тысяч баксов?  _Это_  какая?  
  
_А по-моему, ты уже вылетел далеко за пределы такой классификации. Иначе дошло бы, что обтягивать подростка спандексом и позволять ему бегать в таком виде по полному извращенцев Нью-Йорку — плохая идея. Господи, да ему пятнадцать! Жертвам Пирса было не многим меньше. Что это, если не лицемерие? Только взгляни на себя, Старк: пал так низко, что ниже уже вряд ли можно. У тебя были надежды на рай и прощение грехов? Что ж — после такого тебе дорога только в ад. И не просто дорога, а горка, с максимально крутым спуском прямо в самый горячий котёл, к содомитам да богохульникам. И ничем тебе не вымолить пощады._  
  
— Пф, как будто она мне нужна.  
  
— Сэр?  
  
— Достань мне номер Пирса.  
  
— Слушаюсь.  
  
Пока Пятница изящно взламывала телефонные базы в поисках нужного номера, Тони отключил автопилот и заехал на ближайшую заправку. Завидев подъезжающий автомобиль, русоволосый парень лет восемнадцати бросил своего собеседника и подбежал к колонке, возле которой остановился Тони.  
  
— Заглуши двигатель и открой окно с моей стороны, — приказал Тони Пятнице, доставая из бардачка бумажник и уже из него вынимая две сотни долларов.  
  
За несколько секунд наблюдения краем глаза за топчущимся у машины парнем Тони успел понять, что Рональд — так было написано на его бейджике — узнал его и сейчас переживал какой-то возбуждённый фанатский приход, граничащий с истинным безумием. Тони просто невероятно повезло, что парень всё-таки обладал профессионализмом и вовремя вспомнил, где находится.  
  
— Добрый день! — затараторил он, как только Пятница открыла окно. — Позвольте предложить вам...  
  
— Рон, прошу тебя, давай без всего этого, — устало перебил Тони, останавливая радостную, но заученную речь парня и протягивая ему ещё хрустящие от новизны купюры. — Просто залей пятнадцать галлонов девяносто восьмого. Сдачу оставь себе.  
  
_Позёр._  
  
Рональд потрясённо смотрел на деньги в своих руках и явно не мог поверить, что ему оставили такие огромные чаевые, ведь пятнадцать галлонов стоили только четверть из полученной суммы. Правда, вскоре радость на его лице сменилась разочарованием.  
  
— Н-но у нас нет девяносто восьмого, — виновато сказал он.  
  
— Господи, — закатил глаза Тони. — Я и забыл, что ещё в Куинсе. Девяносто пятый хоть есть?  
  
Если Рон сейчас скажет «Нет, только девяносто второй», Тони психанёт и вызовет такси.  
  
Но всё оказалось не так плохо: Рон снова счастливо засветился, будто в него вкрутили сразу сотню лампочек, и убрал деньги в нагрудный карман.  
  
— Да, с недавних пор! По программе реновации...  
  
— Мне насрать, какие у вас программы, солнышко. Просто заправь меня, ладно?  
  
Тони понимал, что так грубо перебивать — это низко даже для него, но он был слишком уставшим, чтобы из вежливости слушать бессмысленные рассказы об обновлениях местных заправок. Специально же дал двести, чтобы ускорить процесс!  
  
Рон заметно сник, хотя вряд ли обиделся: ему наверняка приходилось терпеть и более грубое отношение. Так и оказалось. Уже в следующую секунду он учтиво улыбнулся и кивнул.  
  
— Конечно, мистер Старк.  
  
И после этих слов Тони словно парализовало.  
  
Эмоциональный парень-подросток. Чувствительный к словам. Фанатеющий от Железного человека и произносящий «мистер Старк» с большим благоговением, чем верующие — молитву.  
  
Пазл в голове сложился и раскладываться обратно не хотел.  
  
_Да чтоб тебя, Старк! Ты умеешь думать о чём-то другом? Или о ком-то другом? Почему у тебя всегда и везде Питер? Может, тебе тогда лучше вообще не думать? Это запросто можно организовать, нужно только..._  
  
— Сэр, номер Вудроу Филипа Пирса определён.  
  
— Эм... — Тони с силой моргнул несколько раз и помотал головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться. — Да. Отлично. Молодец, Пятница.  
  
Отчаянно стремясь занять руки хоть чем-то, Тони решил убрать бумажник в бардачок, но, как только он упёрся рукой в пассажирское сиденье, его взгляд невольно соскользнул на боковое зеркало заднего вида и задержался на так некстати отражающемся в нём Рональде, уже зафиксировавшем заправочный пистолет в горловине бака и наклонившемся за какой-то упавшей вещицей.  
  
_Даже не смей, извращенец. Даже не смей смотреть на него. Даже не... Блядь._  
  
Тони физически не мог не посмотреть на обтянутые джинсой ягодицы и не сравнить их с питеровскими. Но, как и ожидалось, на них сходство Рона и Питера закончилось, ведь задница Питера была не в сравнение лучше: превосходно округлой, в меру упругой, такой...  
  
_Ты ещё вспомни про него в костюме. Давай, не стыдись! Пятнадцатилетний парнишка в плотно обтягивающем костюме из спандекса — мы это уже обсуждали, вспоминай! Обычная фантазия педофила, да? Но ты не волнуйся: тут совершенно нечего смущаться. А в твоём-то возрасте и положении..._  
  
— Пятница! — крикнул Тони, зажмуриваясь.  
  
— Да, сэр?  
  
— Что назначают для профилактики истерик?  
  
— На сегодняшний день медикаментозного лечения как такового нет...  
  
— Что. Мне. Делать?  
  
— Соблюдать режим сна и отдыха. Необходимо ложиться спать...  
  
— Провалено. Дальше?  
  
— Устроиться на работу с минимумом стрессовых триггеров и...  
  
— И это провалено. Ещё?  
  
— Избавиться от вредных для здоровья привычек, таких как...  
  
— В этом списке есть хоть что-то для меня?  
  
— Установить регулярную половую жизнь с любимым чело...  
  
—  _Пятница!_  
  
Жёстко откинувшись на спинку сиденья, Тони не выдержал и захныкал. Громко, отчаянно, на грани настоящей истерики, в конце всё-таки срываясь на смех. Если у него за такое короткое время настолько поехала крыша, то что будет ещё через месяц? А через два? Как ему справляться? Снова уйти в запой? Сбежать куда-нибудь в Африку?  
  
_Отличная идея! В Африку! Ну конечно! Туда, где педофилов сжигают заживо! Просто супер, а не идея, Тони! Гениально! Во африканским детишкам будет фаер-шоу!_  
  
Да в конце-то концов! Против него весь мир ополчился, что ли?  
  
Заставил Тони прийти в себя лёгкий стук в окно.  
  
— Готово, мистер Старк. Можете ехать, — отрапортовал давящий лыбу Рон, рассматривая Тони через стекло и согнувшись при этом в три погибели.  
  
_Просто не смотри на него. Не вспоминай. Забудь всё. У тебя сегодня полно дел. Не отвлекайся._  
  
Тони решил не терять времени: он нажал на кнопку зажигания двигателя, надел очки и, не забыв напоследок крикнуть «Спасибо, Рональд!» счастливому парнишке, выехал с заправки.  
  
Погода медленно, но верно улучшалась и дождь даже почти перестал, что не могло не радовать. Минус один раздражающий фактор из сотен тысяч других. Вообще, на самом деле Тони ничего не имел против дождя, правда, но не тогда, когда он мчал на ста тридцати в час и всё внимание должен был посвящать мыслям, а не дороге.  
  
— Пятница, у нас новые планы. Установи курс на тот убогий двадцатимиллионный особняк в Бруклине, который меня заставила купить Пеппер, доставь туда набор «Битлз» к моему приезду и... — Тони до хруста сжал руль. — Позвони этому сукиному сыну.  
  
_Ты и правда ебанулся. Хах. Тони Старк ебанулся. Ты тоже уже видишь заголовки?_  
  
— Соединение устанавливается. Определить местоположение телефона Пирса?  
  
— Если хочешь. Сравнишь потом с тем адресом, который он сам скажет.  
  
Тони отрешённо смотрел, как капли воды медленно ползли вверх по лобовому стеклу, преодолевая силу притяжения, и старался ни о чём не думать, пока Пирс не ответил на звонок.  
  
— Филип у телефона. Кто это? — раздался встревоженный голос из динамиков по всему салону.  
  
— Господи, я и забыл, что ты ненавидишь своё первое имя, — невесело усмехнулся Тони, прикладывая все усилия к тому, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно и высокомерно, а не угрожающе и агрессивно. — Как жизнь, Вудроу? Как жена?  
  
— То-они! — воскликнул Пирс и рассмеялся: раскатисто, неискренне и так противно, как умели только старые деды и ряженые Санты (что, в общем-то, одно и то же). Удивительно, как за прошедшие десять лет не изменились ни привычки Пирса, ни его голос: тот был таким же приторным и мерзким. — Здравствуй, Старк, здравствуй. Позволь поинтересоваться, чем я заслужил внимание самого Железного человека? Ой, нет-нет, подожди — расскажи лучше о Вирджинии. Как она? Чем занимается? У вас уже есть детишки?  
  
_Один — один. А чего ты хотел? Упомянуть о его бывшей, но избежать разговора о Пеппер?_  
  
— Ой! Я совсем забыл, что она тебя бросила! Прости, дружище, — сказал Пирс тоном, в котором не было ни намёка на сожаление. — Прискорбно, что так получилось. А я ведь правда хотел бы посмотреть на ваших ребятишек...  
  
— Сегодня, — перебил Тони, не позволяя Пирсу перенять инициативу в разговоре и начать шутить о своих больных пристрастиях, — на четыреста девяносто пятом — это ведь был ты? На новой Широн?  
  
— На четыреста девяносто пятом? В Куинсе, что ли? — Тони отчётливо мог представить, с каким отвращением сейчас нахмурился Пирс. — Да, я. Племяшку забирал после занятий.  
  
Тони задохнулся.  
  
Племяшку? Та двенадцатилетняя девочка в школьной форме — это его... племянница? И он её забирал после занятий? Кажется, под Пирса прогнулся не только тот судья в две тысячи пятом, но и приличная часть нынешней полиции. Как иначе человека, отсидевшего за педофилию, могли пропустить на школьную территорию? Это запрещено законом!  
  
Вот только Пирс, судя по всему, класть на него хотел.  
  
А может, племянница — это всего лишь племянница? Может, Питеру показалось и не было никакой руки на груди? Может, Пирс решил исправиться?..  
  
— Слушай, Вуди, — поморщился Тони и снял очки, — давай встретимся? Столько лет прошло, столько воды утекло. Может, начнём всё заново? Поговорим, обсудим разное. С радостью встречусь с тобой хоть сегодня, раз ты в Нью-Йорке.  
  
— О, нет-нет, я не в Нью-Йорке, — обманчиво вежливо возразил Пирс. — Матушка оставила мне дом в Нью-Джерси, так что теперь я там. Тихо, уютно и без всех этих ваших богов, мутантов и железных людей. Без обид, Тони, но новый Нью-Йорк не для меня, — снисходительно рассмеялся он.  
  
Гогот, иногда случайно прорывающийся между бархатным смехом, безошибочно напоминал Тони шакалий вой, отчего придушить Пирса хотелось с каждой секундой лишь сильнее.  
  
— Так что насчёт встречи? — начал терять терпение Тони. — Скажи адрес, и я скажу, через сколько буду.  
  
Какое-то время Пирс молчал, и Тони уже начал думать, что придётся искать новый план, как вдруг услышал:  
  
— Шорт-Хиллс, Стюарт-роуд, сто тридцать пять.  
  
_Ты ведь не отступишься, да?_  
  
— Шорт-Хиллс? Дай-ка подумать... — Сосредоточиться на маршруте Тони удалось с огромным усилием, ведь помимо расчёта примерного времени в пути ему приходилось блокировать голос совести, который был невероятно настойчив. — Если с пробками, то часа через два я буду у тебя. Пойдёт?  
  
— Да. Буду ждать, — холодно сказал Пирс и отключился.  
  
Тони прекрасно осознавал, что Пирс не купился на всё это «Начнём заново?» и просто подыгрывал ему, но зачем он сказал адрес? Он действительно не против приезда Тони? Потому что ему нечего прятать? Потому что племянница — всего лишь племянница? Потому что он исправился и завязал с извращениями из прошлого?  
  
В любом случае нельзя это так просто оставлять. Тони должен всё проверить.  
  
_Неужели ты сделаешь хоть что-то хорошее для детей._  
  
— Сэр, адреса совпали. Задать новый курс?  
  
— Нет, не сейчас. Сначала заедем в Бруклин, я всё подготовлю, переоденусь, а потом уже в Нью-Джерси. Может, даже успею поспать в пути. — Тони тяжело вздохнул и закрыл лицо руками. — Только, пожалуйста, Пятница: подготовь мне  _нормальную_  машину типа Крайслера или Форда, хорошо? А эту мажорщину для совращения несовершеннолетних верни на Базу.  


***

  
Приняв быстрый душ и переодевшись, Тони спустился в гараж и обнаружил подготовленную Пятницей Ауди — попроще машин, видимо, не нашлось. С комфортом устроившись на водительском сиденье, он позволил автопилоту вывезти его из гаража, потом из Милл-Бейсина, а потом и из Бруклина. За время в пути по Манхэттенскому мосту он успел предупредить Хэппи о своём отсутствии, а к моменту выезда из тоннеля Холланда — окончательно убедить его, что ничего страшного за этот вечер не случится. Остальную часть пути он либо разбирался с мелкими делами «Старк Индастриз», либо лениво рассматривал пейзажи за окном.  
  
**_спасибо вам огромное, мистер старк!!!! пока хэппи не написал мне пять минут назад, я и мечтать не смел о настоящей стажировке у вас!! спасибо ещё раз!!! это лучший подарок в моей жизни!!!!  
  
p.s. в смысле костюм тоже лучший подарок, но вы это уже знаете, поэтому я хотел поблагодарить именно за стажировку  
  
но за костюм тоже спасибо!!!! он невероятный!! до сих пор не могу поверить, что он мой  
  
спачибо вам за всё, мистер старк  
  
блин  
  
спасибо*  
  
я серьёзно, если что  
  
простите, это получилось грубо_**  
  
Сообщения от Питера пришли неожиданно и сначала даже подняли Тони настроение  _(«Мальчишка теперь пишет как ты, без прописных»)_ , но тут же вызвали новую волну отвращения к себе  _(«Мальчишка теперь даже пишет как ты! Что ещё в его жизни ты заменишь собой?!»)_ , поэтому Тони не стал ничего отвечать. Сейчас имел значение только Пирс — а с Питером он легко разберётся потом. Хотя Тони не был до конца уверен, что вкладывал в слово «разобраться» правильный смысл.  
  
— До пункта назначения осталось сто метров, — оповестила Пятница.  
  
Тони убрал телефон во внутренний карман пиджака, поправил волосы и одёрнул футболку.  
  
— Дай очкам полный доступ к базе данных. Всю поступающую информацию шифруй и сохраняй только на мой сервер.  
  
Убрав псевдодекоративные очки с красными линзами в карман к телефону, Тони отключил автопилот и заехал на территорию особняка.  
  
Дом был симпатичным: двухэтажным, с садом и лужайкой. Строили его явно не в этом веке, но, несмотря на это, он не выглядел вычурно, что было довольно редко для старых домов. Возможно, Тони бы даже купил похожий для Пеппер, если бы...  
  
_Если бы_ ты _перестал повторять всем, что купил бы его «для Пеппер», и начал говорить «для нас с Пеппер»._  
  
Когда Тони вышел из машины, первым, кого он увидел, был Пирс. Тот шёл медленно и вальяжно, словно делая одолжение каждым своим шагом, поэтому сомневаться в том, что это был он, не приходилось: полысевший, потолстевший и в общем постаревший, но это абсолютно точно был Пирс. Он всегда напоминал Тони Обадайю Стейна, а теперь, после всей ситуации с предательством Стейна и раскрытием его истинного лица, их сходство даже казалось логичным.  
  
Интересно, сколько ещё друзей из прошлого Тони объявится в самый неподходящий момент и сотворит какую-нибудь хуйню?  
  
Вдруг, присмотревшись к силуэту Пирса, Тони заметил робко плетущуюся за ним девочку. Длинные чёрные волосы, возраст около двенадцати — она подходила под описание Питера. Правда, на ней больше не было школьной формы — теперь она была в спортивной юбке чуть выше колена и светло-розовом джемпере, цвет которого в лишний раз напоминал о её детской невинности. Пирсу бы молиться всем богам, чтобы это оказалась действительно всего лишь его племянница.  
  
— То-они! — протянул Пирс с фальшивой улыбкой, раскрывая руки для объятий.  
  
— Ву-уди! — с такой же фальшивой улыбкой протянул Тони, грубо хлопая его по спине и не спуская глаз с девочки.  
  
_Боже, ты посмотри на её гольфы! Это как чулки, только для ещё больших извращенцев с фетишем на школьниц._  
  
Тони опустился на одно колено перед скромно улыбающейся девочкой и, всеми силами сдерживая ненависть, предназначающуюся исключительно Пирсу, спросил:  
  
— Как тебя зовут?  
  
Девочка улыбнулась ещё больше и неожиданно обняла Тони за шею. На автомате он обхватил её за талию и прижал к себе, хотя его мозг немного подвис: не то чтобы Тони часто виделся с маленькими детьми, но те, с кем он всё-таки виделся, никогда не проявляли к нему такой ласки.  
  
_Ну, кроме одного, да?.._  
  
— Алана, — ответил за девочку Пирс, с нежностью глядя в её личико.  
  
Придерживая Алану одной рукой, Тони поднялся на ноги.  
  
— И сколько тебе лет? — спросил он с предчувствием, что ответ ему не понравится.  
  
— Десять, — смущённо сказала Алана, накручивая локон на палец.  
  
«Десять?! — хотелось заорать Тони. — Сука, десять?! Как Эмили? Или Кортни? Или Элис? Как Джессике? И как ещё семи девочкам, которых ты изнасиловал?»  
  
— Десять, — ошеломлённо повторил он вслух, смотря на Пирса невидящим взглядом.  
  
— Вот-вот, Тони! — весело воскликнул тот. — У меня была такая же реакция! В наши дни пубертат такой мощный...  
  
— Ей десять, — тихо перебил Тони, хмурясь. Воспоминания две тысячи пятого отказывались уходить на второй план. — Какой пубертат в десять?  
  
— Вот такой, — легкомысленно развёл руками Пирс. — Ну, пойдём?  
  
Тони чувствовал, как доверчиво и совершенно невинно Алана жалась к нему, и не мог не вспоминать о Питере. Испугавшись возможных ассоциаций, он быстро поставил её на ноги и поправил свой пиджак.  
  
— Мы приготовили ужин. Ты ведь с нами? — подозрительно сощурившись, спросил Пирс и взял подбежавшую к нему Алану за руку.  
  
— Пожалуйста, дядя Старк! Дядя Вуди так ждал встречи с вами. Пожалуйста, пойдём с нами! — попросила Алана и с надеждой посмотрела на Тони.  
  
_Прямо как..._  
  
Тони сглотнул. Перевёл взгляд с Аланы на Пирса. На их сплетённые руки. Сглотнул ещё раз. И, наконец, кивнул.  
  
Вечер обещал быть тяжёлым.  


***

  
И лазанья, и тирамису были настолько превосходны, что Тони не сомневался: готовили их не Пирс с Аланой. Сам Пирс, кстати, объяснил простоту ужина тем, что так захотела Алана, родившаяся и выросшая в Куинсе и, следовательно, не привыкшая к особым изыскам. Это вновь отсылало Тони к воспоминаниям о другом, куда более простом и одновременно более сложном подростке из Куинса, но он старался не подавать виду.  
  
В основном весь ужин говорил только Пирс: он рассказывал весёлые истории (большинство из которых были откровенно выдуманными, но Алана этого не замечала и искренне смеялась в ответ), двусмысленно шутил и нахваливал племянницу-отличницу. Несколько раз он гладил её по руке, пару раз легко обнимал за плечи, когда вставал обновить виски в своём бокале, но больше всего среди всех их взаимодействий было шёпота на ухо: каждый раз Алана сначала заворожённо слушала Пирса, а потом тихо хихикала, прикрывая рот ладошкой. Возможно, в другой ситуации Тони бы даже поверил в эту нереальную семейную идиллию, но не в случае с Пирсом.  
  
Когда Пирс в очередной раз встал долить себе виски и на несколько очень долгих секунд сжал плечо Аланы, Тони не выдержал и с излишней силой надавил вилкой на свой недоеденный тирамису. Десерт тут же некрасиво размазался по всей тарелке.  
  
— Чёрт, — прошептал Тони, поймав удивлённые взгляды. — Никак не мог отломить.  
  
Пирс усмехнулся и отвернулся к бару, чтобы откупорить новую бутылку с алкоголем.  
  
_Он не слепой, Старк._  
  
— Ужин был очень вкусным, спасибо за гостеприимство, — натянуто улыбнулся Тони и встал из-за стола. — Вуди, не подскажешь мне, где туалет?  
  
_Ты всё-таки сделаешь это, да? Романофф недоделанный._  
  
Пирс изумлённо вскинул брови, но через секунду улыбнулся и показал рукой на лестницу.  
  
— Второй этаж, последняя дверь справа.  
  
Тони кивнул и поспешил удалиться: у него больше не было сил терпеть этот грёбаный цирк.  
  
Быстро найдя ванную и закрыв за собой дверь, Тони окинул комнату взглядом: если не обращать внимания на дешёвое и некачественное исполнение довольно хорошей идеи сделать ванную в восточном стиле, комнатка была очень даже ничего. Но сейчас было не до этого.  
  
— Привет, Пятница, — тихо сказал Тони, надев очки, и подошёл к одной из раковин. — Слава богу, ты не видела то, что видел я.  
  
— Всё так плохо? — так же тихо отозвалась Пятница, запуская сканирование помещений здания и тут же преобразуя полученную информацию в объёмную планировку дома.  
  
— Надеюсь, что нет, но это же Пирс, — устало вздохнул Тони, глядя на своё недружелюбное отражение в зеркале.  _С этими синяками под глазами надо что-то делать._  — Будь добра, активируй набор «Битлз».  
  
Тони вынул из кармана пиджака коробочку, внешне идентичную обычной упаковке сигарет, и криво улыбнулся: вот и настало время использовать его новые разработки.  
  
_Да уж, как меняются времена: раньше у «битлз» было только одно значение и к названию группы всем приходилось привыкать, а теперь можно буквально называть жучков жуками и все будут думать, что ты имеешь в виду лишь группу._  
  
Аккуратно открыв невинную на первый взгляд упаковку Данхилла, Тони наклонил коробочку и позволил десятку микроботов высыпаться в раковину.  
  
Да, ими в последнее время Тони увлёкся серьёзно, но разве это было так плохо? Сейчас вон, к примеру, именно такая ерунда, которая могла самостоятельно перемещаться по трубам, и была нужна. С полным наблюдением и прослушкой Пирсу не удастся скрыть от Тони даже чих — уж Пятница проследит.  
  
— Дай ботам схему сантехнической разводки — пускай рассредоточатся максимально эффективно и только потом выползают наружу. Необходимо полное видео- и аудионаблюдение. Заметят что-то подозрительное — моментально докладываешь мне.  
  
— Есть, сэр.  
  
Когда маленькие жукообразные боты с корпусом из модифицированного углепластика один за одним исчезли в сливном отверстии, Тони снял очки и убрал их вместе с пустой коробочкой обратно в карман. Миссия выполнена. Теперь можно и уходить.  
  
Спустившись на первый этаж, Тони без особых проблем нашёл столовую-гостиную, но, зайдя в комнату, с удивлением обнаружил, что Аланы за столом не было. Посуду и столовые приборы тоже уже успели унести, и больше ничего в комнате не могло даже намекнуть на то, что какое-то время назад здесь ужинали трое человек. В мёртвой тишине гостиная казалась пустой и нежилой, и это невольно наводило на определённые мысли.  
  
У бара одиноко стоял Пирс и улыбался, чуть склонив голову и смотря прямо на Тони. Надменно, с полным чувством собственного превосходства и правоты и без капли раскаяния за содеянное в прошлом. В груди Тони зародилось плохое предчувствие.  
  
— Где она? — без предисловий спросил он, делая несколько больших шагов по направлению к Пирсу и оглядываясь по сторонам. — Где Алана?  
  
Трезвая часть разума Тони не прекращала повторять части беспокоящейся, что ничего не случилось, что причин волноваться нет, что это всего лишь паранойя, но все успокоения действовали слабо. Сердце билось в неестественном ритме.  
  
— Ох, можешь не искать, Тони, — ещё шире улыбнулся Пирс и тоже шагнул навстречу Тони, чем только обострил его панику и паранойю. — Она пошла спать.  
  
_Ты ведь не веришь ему? Не веришь? Не веришь же? Ты не можешь. Только послушай, как он говорит! Да его только за все похабные шуточки и слащавые клише, сказанные за сегодняшний вечер, хочется придушить голыми руками. Ни один нормальный человек не говорит как киношный злодей — тебе ли не знать? Это кончится плохо, Тони. Он пудрит тебе мозги. Очнись наконец!_  
  
— Переживаешь за мою племя...  
  
Договорить Пирсу не удалось, потому что Тони не выдержал и, в один шаг преодолев оставшееся между ними расстояние, сжал рукой его горло. С лица Пирса тут же исчезла улыбка. Спустя несколько секунд он уже беспомощно открывал и закрывал рот в попытках урвать хоть чуть-чуть воздуха. Он цеплялся за руку Тони и пытался ослабить хватку, но Тони только сдавливал пальцы сильнее.  
  
Наблюдать за бледнеющим и бессильно закатывающим глаза Пирсом — что может быть приятнее?  
  
О чём тот думал сейчас? Вспоминал ли, как точно так же душил своих жертв? Признавал свои ошибки? Может, молился о прощении и пощаде? Или надеялся на милосердие Тони?  
  
Когда Пирс больше не пытался отцепить от себя руку Старка и опасно закатил глаза, Тони отпустил его шею, но не позволил ни отстраниться, ни откашляться. Он тут же грубо схватил его за подбородок и безжалостно сжал щёки пальцами одной руки.  
  
— Даже не думай, что я повёлся на это, — процедил он сквозь зубы, почти касаясь губ напротив.  
  
Пока лицо тяжело дышащего Пирса медленно возвращало розовый оттенок, Тони с отвращением вглядывался в его глубокие морщины и жировые складки. Кожа Пирса была нездоровой даже на ощупь, и после прикосновения к ней Тони моментально хотелось помыть руки. Сальный блеск делал Пирса ещё больше похожим на свинью, но того это, кажется, не смущало: он пьяно улыбался и смотрел расфокусированным взглядом куда-то сквозь Тони, ещё не до конца придя в себя.  
  
— У тебя ничего нет, — прохрипел он и довольно оскалился.  
  
— Если ты, — Тони до побелевших костяшек сжал пальцы на щеках Пирса, — хоть пальцем её тронешь, я клянусь...  
  
— Что? — выплюнул Пирс. Ему плохо давалось произношение из-за сжатых челюстей, но даже в таком положении он продолжал надменно смотреть на Тони, будто вся ситуация была под  _его_  контролем. — Что ты сделаешь?  
  
_Хороший вопрос,_  — вклинилось в диалог сознание.  _Что ты сделаешь, Тони?_  
  
Тони тяжело сглотнул и невольно опустил взгляд. Глаза зацепились за бороду Пирса: она была неаккуратной, жёсткой и полностью седой. Сколько ему? Шестьдесят два? Три? Его посадили в пятьдесят один. Тони сейчас сорок шесть.  
  
_Не такая уж и большая разница, да?_  
  
— Лучше не испытывай меня, Пирс.  
  
Тони отпустил Пирса, явно не ожидающего этого, и, поправив пиджак, направился к выходу.  
  
Наверное, Тони позорно сбегал, а не гордо уходил, но кому какое дело? Главное — убраться подальше от этого места. И не имело значения, как именно. Иначе он не сдержится и...  
  
— Это ведь был ты? — прокричал Пирс, и Тони замер. — Сегодня, на жёлтой Ламборгини. Это был ты?  
  
Тони молчал, но Пирс и не нуждался в ответе: он уже сложил два и два и с каким-то непонятным удовлетворением рассмеялся.  
  
— Значит, тогда ты меня и увидел, — отсмеявшись, сказал он и хмыкнул. — А я ведь ещё подумал: не-ет, Алане показалось — Тони Старку незачем быть в Куинсе. А потом увидел парнишку на пассажирском.  
  
Сердце Тони ушло в пятки.  
  
_Он видел Питера. Он видел Питера. Он видел Питера._  
  
— Что ж, теперь всё ясно. Только у меня один вопрос, Тони, всего лишь один, — псевдолюбезно сказал Пирс, сдерживая очередной приступ смеха. — Это ж какой должна быть его задница, чтобы  _ты_  захотел выебать  _мальчишку?_  
  
Уходя, Тони громко хлопнул дверью.  


***

  
— Сэр, мистер Паркер в здании. Проводить его на кухню?  
  
Этой ночью Тони удалось поспать всего пару часов. Да и те с натяжкой можно было назвать сном, если честно. Всю ночь он думал, думал, думал, пил кофе и снова думал о прошедшем дне, месяце, даже о прошедшей жизни. Ну почти. Он начинал думать обо всех упущенных возможностях, но его тут же тошнило от жалости к себе, и он прекращал о них думать. Он начинал думать о совершённых ошибках, но его тут же тошнило от отвращения к себе, и он прекращал о них думать. Он начинал думать о родителях, Стиве и Баки, но его тут же тошнило от всего и сразу, и он шёл наливать себе очередную чашку кофе.  
  
Но главной причиной бессонницы был, конечно, Пирс. Тони переживал за Алану, и мысли о ней не отпускали его ни на секунду, пускай за ночь и не случилось ничего страшного: Пятница дала предельно невинный отчёт о том, что Пирс и Алана спали в разных комнатах и не виделись друг с другом до самого утра, после чего позавтракали в семейной атмосфере и Пирс отвёз племянницу в школу. Тони бы правда хотелось верить, что всё на самом деле так хорошо, как кажется, а Пирс исправился и стал примерным семьянином, но плохое предчувствие не хотело покидать его. Да, Тони никогда не был белым и пушистым в отношении моральных норм и принципов, но пройти мимо такого он не мог: есть вещи, которые презирают все, — вне зависимости от прошлого, положения и принципов. И теперь, когда рядом был пятнадцатилетний Питер, так и напрашивающийся на то, чтобы Тони совершил самый ужасный поступок в своей жизни, эта ненависть к Пирсу и таким же подонкам, как он, была сильна как никогда. И распространялась и на самого Тони.  
  
— Сэр, мистер Паркер ищет вас. Считаю нужным уведомить, что в данный момент он направляется сюда.  
  
Тони вздрогнул от неожиданности и чуть не сбил чашку с кофе со стола. От недосыпа мозг будто превратился в вату и все инстинкты срабатывали с запозданием. А если ещё вспомнить, сколько Тони не спал  _до_  этого, то то, что он вообще стоит на ногах, можно было считать не иначе как настоящим чудом.  
  
Сейчас было около... трёх? четырёх? пяти? дня и Питер, видимо, решил навестить Тони после школы. Может, он захотел поблагодарить за стажировку, о которой ему вчера написал Хэппи? Что ж, придётся Тони немного отложить наблюдение за Пирсом, вновь забравшим Алану со школы и только-только привёзшим её к себе. Не при Питере же ему это делать? Особенно после его вчерашней реакции на рассказ Тони.  
  
Услышав неуверенные шаги, Тони поднял голову. Питер тут же остановился и скромно прижался к стене, боясь подойти ближе. В руках он держал свой рюкзак, причём сжимал его с такой силой, что Тони стало страшно за платы костюма, который, без сомнений, был внутри. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Питер робко переводил взгляд с Тони на свои кроссовки и снова на Тони и словно ждал разрешения говорить.  
  
Тони невесело усмехнулся, выключил интерактивную панель, на которую опирался, и махнул рукой Питеру, одновременно и приветствуя его, и приглашая сесть на барный стул по другую сторону стойки.  
  
— Как жизнь, карапуз? — спросил он, выливая холодный кофе в раковину рядом и ставя чашку в посудомойку.  
  
Питер, получив разрешение, радостно перебежал через всю комнату и запрыгнул на стул. Теперь их с Тони разделяла только барная стойка, одновременно выполняющая функции и рабочей панели, и столешницы для готовки. Подвинувшись чуть в сторону, чтобы не стоять прямо напротив Питера, Тони опёрся локтями на стол и приготовился слушать.  
  
— Мистер Старк! — возбуждённо затараторил Питер, не в силах больше сдерживать рвущийся наружу поток слов. — Вы просто не представляете, что со мной вчера было! Ну, то есть, представляете: вы же читали мои сообщения, да? Так вот! Я сидел, никого не трогал, делал домашку по физике — нам к концу месяца задали огромный такой проект, а я его как раз вчера уже и доделал, но не суть, — а потом слышу: пришло сообщение. Я такой сразу типа: «Что-о-о?», потому что Нед мне обычно не пишет обычные сообщения, а тётя была дома с обеда. Ну и смотрю на экран, а там сообщение от Хэппи! Типа я зачислен на настоящую стажировку в «Старк Индастриз». С ума сойти просто! Нет, правда! Я сначала подумал, что разучился читать на английском или что-то не так понял, но потом пришло ещё одно сообщение с извинением от вас за то, что не сами сказали эту новость, — ну, в смысле сообщение пришло от Хэппи, но он написал, что процитировал вас, — и тогда я уже понял, что всё всерьёз. Хотя если по правде, то мне до сих пор кажется, что я сплю: не верится, что такое может быть в реальной жизни. Но это потрясно, мистер Старк! Спасибо вам.  
  
Когда Питер, выдохшись, наконец затих и перестал жестикулировать так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, Тони улыбнулся. Устало. Вымученно. Но искренне. Ему настолько был приятен тот факт, что он смог по-настоящему осчастливить кого-то, не похерив перед этим весь мир, что в груди опасно защемило. Большое, горячее и собственническое нечто грозило вырваться оттуда на свободу, чтобы схватить Питера и никогда-никогда не отпускать. Тони хотелось подарить ему ещё сотни, тысячи стажировок, если после каждой из них Питер будет точно так же радоваться и улыбаться. Да что там? Питеру хотелось подарить целый мир! И Тони мог, если честно.  
  
_Только не путай отцовский инстинкт с влюблённостью, Старк. Потому что это именно он и есть._  
  
— Ты действительно её заслуживаешь, Пит, — сказал Тони, подперев подбородок кулаком. — Я просто сделал что должно. Не за что благодарить.  
  
Питер покраснел и опустил взгляд на свои руки, начиная ещё сильнее заламывать пальцы. Нервничал. Сейчас скажет что-то, что смутит его ещё больше.  
  
— Сегодня в школе все только и делали, что обсуждали меня... с вами, — пробубнил Питер себе под нос так тихо, что Тони еле услышал. — Мне кажется, меня теперь уважают. По крайней мере, Флэш и остальные сегодня даже не подходили.  
  
Питер покраснел ещё больше. Он прекратил мучить бедные пальцы, но теперь взялся за толстовку и стал натягивать на костяшки её и так растянутые рукава.  
  
_Даже не думай о том, чтобы купить ему новую. Просто... Даже не думай._  
  
Если удержаться от мыслей о покупке новых вещей Питеру у него получилось, то удержаться от того, чтобы потрепать парня по макушке, Тони чисто физически не смог: Питер, взволнованный, смущённый и покрасневший до самых кончиков ушей, выглядел просто невыносимо мило и даже как-то подозрительно сильно смахивал на щенка, так что не погладить его было бы настоящим преступлением.  
  
— Я рад, — улыбнулся Тони, глядя на то, как забавно вытянулось лицо Питера, когда тот почувствовал чужую ладонь в волосах. — Знаешь...  
  
— Сэр, — не дала договорить ему Пятница. — Не хотелось бы вас отвлекать, но...  
  
— Не сейчас, Пятница! — рявкнул Тони, и Питер вздрогнул.  
  
_Молодец, доведи ребёнка до невроза._  
  
— Вудроу Пирс, сэр.  
  
Тони замер, моментально напрягаясь всем телом. Его рука так и осталась лежать на волосах Питера, который, в свою очередь, тоже замер и с удивлением смотрел на Тони. От былого игривого настроя не осталось и следа.  
  
_Началось. Ты ведь и не сомневался, что рано или поздно Пирс возьмётся за своё?_  
  
— Дай звук, — произнёс Тони, глядя Питеру в глаза и готовясь к любой его реакции.  
  
_— Дядя Вуди, не... не надо... Пожалуйста, дядя Вуди... Нет!.._  — хныкала Алана.  
  
—  _Чш-ш, ты же хорошая девочка?_  — еле слышно шептал Пирс. —  _Не бойся, принцесса, я рядом. Тише-тише, это всего лишь я._  
  
_— Не надо... Пожалуйста..._  
  
— Что это? — Питер нахмурился. Его глаза в панике забегали по кухне, будто на какой-то из стен мог прятаться ответ на его вопрос. Возможно, он всё-таки догадывался о том, что происходит, но просто не хотел в это верить.  
  
— Вчера вечером я ездил к Пирсу, — ответил Тони, не спуская глаз с Питера, неосознанно сжавшего кулаки. Замявшись на секунду, он всё-таки продолжил: — Та девочка, которую ты видел, — это его племянница Алана.  
  
Питер резко повернулся к Тони и...  
  
_И это то, чего ты так боялся. Молодец. Ты можешь хоть иногда_ сначала _думать, а только потом делать? Ты только посмотри на этот ужас на его лице! Зачем вообще надо было включать звук? Думаешь, у Питера недостаточно стресса? Теперь он будет вспоминать это до конца своих дней. Господи, Старк, да ему пятнадцать! До конца этих самых дней ему ещё жить и жить! Ну почему у тебя всё всегда через задницу? Почему?_  
  
_— Давай, детка, ну же. Я знаю, что ты сможешь. Расслабься._  
  
_— Нет, пожалуйста... Мне больно..._  
  
_— Нет, не больно. Ты просто должна расслабиться. Всё будет хорошо. Давай, ради папочки..._  
  
— Пятница, выключи звук!  
  
Подзывая костюм, Тони чувствовал: ещё чуть-чуть — и ярость затопит его с головой.  
  
Как? Просто  _как_  можно быть таким животным?  
  
_Как_  можно жить в современном обществе, каждый день слыша и видя осуждение таких же больных, как ты, но продолжать абсолютно искренне считать себя правым и не чувствовать ни капли раскаяния?  
  
_Как_  можно понимать, что твоё поведение ненормально, но с чистой совестью защищать и оправдывать свои безумные желания?  
  
_Как_  можно быть бесчувственным настолько, чтобы не остановиться даже перед собственной племянницей?  
  
А хуже всего то, что его и не наказать никак. Даже если Тони отнесёт в полицию записи (полученные тоже незаконно, на минуточку!), Пирса это не поколышет от слова «никак», потому что вся полиция весело и довольно пляшет под его дудку, наверняка получая за каждый месяц молчания двухгодичную зарплату.  
  
— Вы куда? — сдавленно спросил Питер, вскакивая со стула, как только к Тони подлетела броня.  
  
— Поговорить кое с кем по душам, — грубо отозвался Тони.  
  
— Вы же его убьёте! — крикнул Питер срывающимся голосом.  
  
Не успев зайти в ждущий его костюм, Тони замер. Он нахмурился и медленно обернулся к Питеру. Тот громко сглотнул и, с трудом удерживая зрительный контакт, продолжил:  
  
— Что бы он ни сделал, мистер Старк, — не вам решать, кому умереть. — Было видно, как сложно Питеру давалось перечить кумиру, но он не отступался. — Езжайте, если уж так хотите, но оставьте костюм. Потому что с ним вы его точно убьёте.  
  
_А ведь мальчишка прав, Старк. Ты можешь сколько угодно обманывать себя и продолжать твердить, что не хочешь убить Пирса, но, когда он будет стоять там, один, прямо перед тобой, и улыбаться своей поганой улыбочкой, от мести тебя не удержит ничто. И ты это знаешь._  
  
— Только ради тебя, Питер, — тихо согласился Тони и продолжил, на этот раз обращаясь к Пятнице: — Мне нужна самая неприметная машина. Срочно.  
  
Уже у самого лифта он остановился буквально на пару секунд и, не оборачиваясь, крикнул Питеру:  
  
— И только попробуй увязаться за мной!  
  
Ответа не последовало.  


***

  
Добравшись до Шорт-Хиллс за рекордные полтора часа, Тони даже не стал тратить время на парковку — просто бросил машину на обочине. Было около семи вечера и солнце уже село, так что даже если бы кто и захотел запомнить номера, то не смог бы этого сделать.  
  
В дороге Тони старался не думать, и это у него отлично получалось: всё-таки опыт не пропьёшь. В случае Тони — буквально. Ещё за это время он успел при помощи Пятницы и оставленных в доме Пирса микроботов отправить всю немногочисленную прислугу в глубокий, но совершенно безвредный сон. Также Пятница получила указания удалить весь полученный за время наблюдения материал и остановить дальнейшую аудио- и видеозапись происходящего в доме. Тони говорил себе, что это лишь обычное восстановление конфиденциальности, просто возвращение Пирсу права на приватность — ничего особенного, ничего такого, что потом будет преследовать Тони в ночных кошмарах. Что ж. В принципе это было верно. За исключением того маленького факта, что это было полнейшим самообманом.  
  
Быстро преодолев расстояние от машины до входной двери и почти моментально вскрыв замок, Тони оказался внутри.  
  
В холле было темно, и Тони, ожидаемо, никто не встречал. Теперь ему оставалось только так же тихо и незаметно найти Пирса и, как он и обещал Питеру, поговорить с ним по душам.  
  
_Ага. Конечно. Поговорить._  
  
Тони потянулся закрыть дверь, как неожиданно что-то похожее на человека с тихим свистом залетело внутрь, чуть не сбив его с ног. Тони тут же обернулся, готовый обороняться, и даже попытался разглядеть детали силуэта, стоящего напротив, но в темноте увидеть такие мелочи обычным зрением было невозможно. Спустя несколько секунд незнакомец всё же сделал шаг вперёд и его лицо осветил слабый свет из окна.  
  
— Питер! — прошипел Тони, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не заорать на весь дом. С языка так и рвался отборный мат, а ударить себя по лбу с каждым прошедшим мгновением хотелось всё сильнее. — Твою мать, зачем?!  
  
Когда Тони стал подходить к Питеру, тот инстинктивно (или испуганно?) сделал шаг назад и натянул свою маску обратно, как будто она могла защитить его от слов и эмоций Старка.  
  
Тони остановился и нахмурился.  
  
_Отлично. Мальчишка тебя боится. Что дальше?_  
  
«Что дальше»? А что дальше? Разве у Тони был выбор? Питер одним своим присутствием просто взял и похерил все его планы, которых и не то чтобы было много. Один, если честно. И Питеру он не понравится.  
  
— Я же попросил, Питер, — с нотками неизбежно надвигающейся истерики прошептал Тони. — Не надо было этого делать. Что такого случилось, что ты решил меня ослушаться? Как... Как ты вообще добрался сюда? Боже, ты ведь пообещал больше не делать глупостей! — почти сорвался на крик Тони, сдержавшись в последний момент. Он настороженно обернулся, но, удостоверившись, что его никто не услышал, продолжил: — А на следующий день ты вытворяешь такое. Это безответственно, Питер! Это пиздец как безответственно! И что мне после такого вообще...  
  
— Мне стало страшно за вас! — выпалил Питер и с шумом втянул ртом воздух.  
  
То ли испугавшись собственных слов, то ли ещё чего, Питер сделал ещё один шаг назад, но невольно упёрся спиной в стену. Он тут же потупил взгляд, не осмеливаясь посмотреть на Тони даже сквозь маску.  
  
_Знает, что виноват,_  — тут же отрапортовало сознание.  
  
Но Тони было недостаточно.  
  
— Тогда, — сказал он, жёстко чеканя каждое слово и, несмотря на страх Питера, неумолимо приближаясь к нему, — соизволь осознать, что такие твои выходки вовсе не поднимают мне настроение и что было бы гораздо лучше, проведи ты этот вечер на Базе, а не в доме педофила, который спит и видит таких наивных детей, как ты! Так что сейчас, Питер, — прошептал Тони, уже вплотную подойдя к дрожащему Питеру, зажатому между ним и стеной, — тебе должно быть действительно страшно, потому что  _я_  совершенно не рад твоему присутствию здесь. Теперь, вместо того, чтобы думать о Пирсе, я должен помнить о мелкой обузе, которая в любой момент может взять и всё испортить! — Под конец Тони не сдержал крика, заставляя Питера испуганно вздрогнуть и, кажется, даже всхлипнуть. — А мне это не надо, Пит. Слышишь?  _Не надо._  Я достаточно напереживался из-за тебя.  
  
Тони замолчал, тяжело дыша в макушку Питеру и не в силах произнести больше ни слова.  
  
Кажется, он переборщил с откровенностью тирады, неожиданно превратившейся из нотации в признание в своих чувствах, но сейчас было уже плевать, потому что Питер выкинул очередную гениальную, по его мнению, идею (читай: хуйню), а с её неизбежными последствиями потом придётся разбираться Тони. Тони. Не Питеру.  
  
Впрочем, когда это останавливало Питера, да?..  
  
Глаза ослепил внезапно зажёгшийся свет, и, жмурясь, Тони обернулся на звук так же внезапно раздавшихся аплодисментов.  
  
— Браво! Бра-во!  
  
Противный, до невозможности слащавый голос Пирса нельзя было не узнать.  
  
— Как проникновенно! Я почти расплакался.  
  
Когда глаза Тони адаптировались к яркому свету, он наконец сумел разглядеть Пирса. Тот надменно улыбался и подпирал плечом стену, скрестив руки на груди. Весь его вид буквально кричал о том, что этот день прошёл превосходно.  
  
— Тебе тоже понравилось, «Пит»? — насмешливо спросил Пирс, с нескрываемым любопытством глядя на Питера.  
  
Но Питер смотрел только на Тони, хотя из-за надетой маски Старку оставалось лишь догадываться об эмоциях на его лице. Лишь одно он знал точно: Питера просто необходимо было куда-то деть, пока Пирс не узнал ещё больше подробностей о настоящей личности Человека-паука.  
  
— Найди Алану на втором этаже и вколи ей снотворное, — как можно более мягким тоном приказал Тони. Он обращался к Питеру, но не отводил взгляда от Пирса, который сейчас вальяжно зевал и делал вид, что не слышит, о чём говорит Тони.  _Сраный ублюдок._  — Карен поможет.  
  
Когда Питер не сдвинулся с места ни на сантиметр, Тони повторил уже более грубо:  
  
— Это не было просьбой, Питер!  
  
Вздрогнув и смерив долгим взглядом сначала Тони, у которого уже заканчивалось терпение, а потом Пирса, лениво наблюдающим за происходящим, Питер всё-таки повиновался приказу и быстрым шагом направился к лестнице.  
  
Всё то время, пока Питер поднимался по лестнице в своём грёбаном, обтягивающем всё, что можно и нельзя, костюме, Пирс без всяких стеснений пожирал его голодным, похотливым взглядом. И Тони не думал, что скажет это, но ничего ему в этот момент не хотелось больше, чем того, чтобы сейчас Питер был не в сделанном им костюме, а в своём: самодельном, совершенно безвкусном и абсолютно контрпродуктивном, но хотя бы свободном, а не позволяющем в деталях разглядеть буквально каждый изгиб безупречного юношеского тела.  
  
Господи, блядь, Иисусе. И чем Тони думал, когда создавал Питеру такой костюм?..  
  
— Это ведь тот самый мальчишка, да? — усмехнулся Пирс, когда Питер был уже вне зоны видимости. Какое-то время он ещё продолжал мечтательно смотреть на балюстраду, но в итоге всё же перевёл взгляд на Тони и, убедившись, что он смотрит в ответ, медленно и до безумия противно облизал свои губы. — Теперь я вижу, что тебя в нём привлекло.  
  
Тони с силой сжал кулаки. Он чувствовал, что, если Пирс начнёт похабно шутить о его Питере (а это было неизбежно, зная Пирса и помня их предыдущую встречу), он не сдержится. Физически не сможет. Он и так был на грани всю дорогу сюда, и не сорваться на Питера ему помогло только чудо.  
  
В этот раз чуда не произойдёт.  
  
— Для своего же блага, Пирс, просто заткнись, — устало предупредил Тони. — Я не буду повторять дважды.  
  
Но, видимо, по-хорошему не получится, потому что в ответ Пирс только рассмеялся.  
  
— Такой невинный и такой покорный, — продолжил он, наконец отлепившись от стены. — Кажется, кто-то сорвал настоящий джекпот. Поздравляю, Тони.  
  
В голосе Пирса не было ни капли искренности, зато снисходительности — хоть отбавляй.  
  
— Лично я бы вот всё отдал ради такого «Питера» — он же просто настоящая мечта любого нормального мужика! Неудивительно, что ты повёлся. Нет, я серьёзно: покажи мне хоть одного человека, который сможет удержаться, если судьба подарит ему такое чудо? Ты вообще видел, как он на тебя смотрит? Я вот не видел, но ставлю что угодно на то, что как кошка во время течки. А уж какая у него задница, да? М-м... — Он блаженно прикрыл глаза и запрокинул голову. — Невероятная. А ещё и наверняка была девственной до того, как ты её оприхо...  
  
Когда Тони с ходу врезал Пирсу по челюсти, ему даже чуть-чуть полегчало. Правда, ненадолго.  
  
—  _Почему_  ты никогда не знаешь, когда нужно замолчать? — прошипел Тони, глядя на то, как Пирс сплёвывает перемешавшуюся со слюной кровь. —  _Почему?_  — с надрывом повторил он, ударяя согнувшегося пополам Пирса коленом в живот. От неожиданного удара тот закашлялся и подавился собственной слюной.  
  
Тони не знал, когда успел пересечь весь холл и поравняться с Пирсом. От недосыпа всё происходящее казалось нереальным и мозг категорически отказывался фиксировать события. Сонливость смешивалась с раздражением и яростью и погружала Тони в какой-то отвратительный транс, мешающий не то что думать, но и даже отдавать простейший отчёт в собственных действиях и эмоциях. Из-за этого Тони не думал о последствиях, когда ударял Пирса в первый раз. Из-за этого он не думал о последствиях, когда ударял его во второй раз. И из-за этого он не был уверен, что вообще вспомнит о чём-то, пока не увидит бездыханное тело Пирса перед собой.  
  
Пирс беспомощно заваливался вбок, и Тони не удержался от того, чтобы толкнуть его. От не такого уж и сильного прикосновения Тони тот с грохотом упал на пол, размазывая по нему свои же слюну и кровь. Всё ещё держась ладонями за челюсть, он перекатился на спину, но даже не предпринял попытки встать.  
  
Тони с отвращением смотрел на жалкую, лежащую на полу тушу Пирса и боролся с желанием пнуть его со всей силы если не в лицо, то хотя бы в живот. В глубине души он понимал, что каждый такой удар может стать последним для физически неподготовленного шестидесятилетнего старика, и только это осознание удерживало его от падения в пропасть. В любой другой ситуации ему было бы плевать, но не сейчас. Потому что среди всех тех вещей, которые он должен был помнить, соблюдать или обещать, он помнил только Питера: Питера и его желание оставить как можно больше людей в живых. Даже если те заслуживали смерти. Даже если выбора практически не было. Даже если это больно аукнется ему самому. Не человек — ангел во плоти.  
  
_И этот ангел восхищается_ тобой _. Забавно, да?_  
  
Тони нахмурился и медленно опустился на корточки рядом с Пирсом. Он опёрся подбородком на сцепленные в замок ладони и неторопливым изучающим взглядом осмотрел Пирса снизу вверх.  
  
Пирс был одет официально. На нём были так нелюбимые Тони лоферы от Стефано Бемера — их противный оливковый цвет просто разъедал сетчатку глаз, а абсолютное отсутствие элегантности или утончённости так и вовсе должно было сразу отправлять их в чёрный список, но, к сожалению или к счастью, у Пирса никогда не было чувства стиля, так что подобный выбор Тони не удивлял. Для Пирса всегда имела значение только цена: чем дороже, тем лучше — вот его логика. Которую, собственно, и подтверждал надетый костюм: Бриони, выполненный, без сомнения, на заказ (особенно если вспомнить габариты Пирса). Насчёт него Тони не мог пожаловаться даже при всём желании: да, не его стиль, но костюм отнюдь не плох — только чуть-чуть неуместен в нынешней ситуации. На чёрной ткани брюк кровяные разводы были слабо видны, но на белоснежной рубашке, в области огромного живота Пирса, они выделялись особенно ярко, и что-то подсказывало Тони, что отстирать их будет не очень просто. На правой руке — Пирс всегда носил их именно так — красовались часы Патек Филипп — не узнать их было нельзя: убогие, безвкусные и несуразные, но в цене не уступающие хорошему спорткару. Галстук и запонки Тони опознать было не под силу, но одно он мог сказать точно — они совершенно не подходили к костюму. Собственно,  _всё_ , что было на Пирсе, друг к другу не подходило. Единственное общее в них — баснословная цена. Тони нехотя поднял взгляд ещё выше, на лицо Пирса, но, как только он увидел его кривую ухмылку, ему тут же захотелось врезать Пирсу по зубам. Желательно сильно и беспощадно.  
  
— Нравится? — с хрипом выдавил Пирс, не отводя взгляда. — Алане нравится.  
  
Тони затопило новой волной отвращения и неожиданным желанием как можно скорее принять душ, чтобы смыть с себя все гадкие шутки, слова и намёки Пирса. Ему почему-то казалось, что они были материальными и действительно могли прилипнуть к коже, хотя любой дурак прекрасно знал, что это не так. Но Тони от этого было ни жарко ни холодно.  
  
Тони ведь не сделал ещё ничего плохого, правда не сделал, но почему тогда у него было такое ощущение, будто во всей ситуации с Аланой виноват он? Почему он реагировал на это так остро? Почему Пирс, со всеми его отличиями от Тони в речи, поведении и характере, всё равно казался похожим на него?  _Почему?_  
  
_Может, потому, что ты не сделал ничего плохого_ «ещё» _?_  
  
— Ещё одно слово об Алане или Питере — и клянусь: ты пожалеешь, что надел белую рубашку. Я знаю, что ты делал сегодня, и прекрасно помню, что ты делал десять лет назад. Даже не надейся, что я буду мягок.  
  
— Ох, Тони, — протянул Пирс тоном всезнающего мудреца и закатил глаза, — мы ведь так похожи. К чему все эти...  
  
Тони не удержался от удара локтем в живот, от которого Пирс жалко дёрнулся и сморщился так, будто его не ударили в скопление жира, а как минимум разрезали на пасту.  
  
— Мы не похожи, — процедил Тони и брезгливо поморщил нос. — Ни капли.  
  
_Не похожи. Не похожи. Не похожи._  
  
— Повторяй себе это почаще, — едко произнёс Пирс, потирая ушибленный живот. — Гляди и поверишь.  
  
Наплевав на всё, Тони удобнее встал на колени и одним уверенным движением оседлал Пирса.  
  
— Ого! — удивлённо расхохотался тот и опустил руки на бёдра Тони. — Я, конечно, предпочитаю помладше, но ради тебя...  
  
— Заткнись! Заткнись! — Тони схватил Пирса за грудки и, резко приподняв его, ударил затылком об пол. — Просто, блядь, заткнись!  
  
Нервы Тони были на пределе, и он не был уверен, что Пирсу было до этого дело. Тот повиновался его действиям как тряпичная кукла и даже не пытался сопротивляться. Его глаза с уже лопнувшими сосудами невольно закатывались, а по щекам стекала слюна, практически не задерживаясь в обессиленно открытом рту, но Пирс этого будто и не чувствовал, хотя по-прежнему был в сознании и просто не мог не видеть, не понимать...  
  
Неожиданно даже для себя Тони замер.  
  
_Ну! Добей его! Давай же! Многого не потребуется — только не останавливайся!_  
  
Но Тони не шевелился.  
  
Он чувствовал, как тяжело дышал — почти задыхался — Пирс под ним, напрягаясь всем телом. Он чувствовал, как его сердце билось в громком, неровном ритме, грозя схлопотать приступ в любую секунду. Он чувствовал, как непроизвольно сокращались его мышцы и дёргались конечности. Он чувствовал — буквально чувствовал всё это — и не шевелился. Но не из-за страха или понимания, как мало Пирсу осталось, если Тони продолжит в том же духе, а из-за осознания, что Пирс специально выводит его из себя, чтобы... что? Получить по заслугам? Что за мазохизм? В нём проснулась совесть и он хочет, чтобы Тони стал палачом? Что он вообще надеется извлечь из всего этого? Жалость? Сочувствие? Сострадание?  
  
Потому что уж чего-чего, а этого он точно не получит: не после всех тех слов, сказанных хоть и специально, но искренне.  
  
— Я... — начал Пирс, но закашлялся. Спустя добрые полминуты хрипа и стонов он всё же продолжил: — Я знал, что ты окажешься здесь. Рано или поздно. Все мы проходим через это, Тони. Все.  
  
Пирс снова зашёлся в раздирающем кашле, заставляя Тони, сидящего на его животе, покачиваться из стороны в сторону, но Тони было не до этого.  
  
Он смотрел невидящим взглядом в одну точку на полу за головой Пирса и еле удерживал себя от того, чтобы начать думать о Питере.  _О Питере._  Об этом солнечном мальчике, до сих пор наивно верящем в справедливость и равенство. О его преданности науке и верности принципам. О его чистых помыслах и добрых мечтах — таких глупых, таких детских, но таких необходимых. О его постоянном смущении, радости, обиде. О его смехе. Слезах. Улыбке, которая, вне всяких сомнений, могла осветить путь даже самым потерянным. И, наконец, о его любви: большой, честной, отчаянной и посвящённой только бездомным щенкам, тёте Мэй и  _ему_...  
  
_Добей Пирса! Добей его! Ну же, давай!_  
  
— Сколько ему? Семнадцать? Пятнадцать? Четырнадцать? Сначала я думал, что под девятнадцать, но потом увидел, как он ведёт себя, и... — Пирс невесело усмехнулся и развёл руками настолько, насколько ему позволяло положение. — Стало ясно, что ему явно меньше. Можешь не отвечать, ладно, не надо, — добавил он, когда Тони не сказал ни слова, и прочистил горло. — Я просто вот о чём думаю, Тони: тебе бы не заниматься лицемерием, а посмотреть правде в лицо. Мы оба прекрасно знаем, что, избивая меня сейчас, ты пытаешься заглушить собственную совесть, которая — удивительно! — у тебя ещё есть. Или уже — тут уж как посмотреть.  
  
Делая вид, что задумался, Пирс отвёл взгляд в сторону и прикусил губу, но уже через секунду вновь посмотрел Тони в глаза и так мерзко, как умел только он, ухмыльнулся.  
  
У Тони перехватило дыхание.  
  
В глазах Пирса горел такой дикий —  _дьявольский_  — огонь, какого Тони не встречал, наверное, со времён Ивана Ванко — того ещё одержимого безумца. Хотя и он вряд ли бы сравнился с отпетым педофилом, которому было совершенно нечего терять, а оттого и плевать абсолютно на всё, кроме удовлетворения своих сумасшедших желаний.  
  
Понимание, что после такого взгляда ничего хорошего не последует, толкнуло Тони на самый край обрыва, и теперь от падения в никуда его отделяли только несколько слов Пирса, которые тот неизбежно скажет. Тони физически чувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть — и он потеряет контроль над собой. Просто забудет, где он и что он, и ничего его не сможет удержать. Не тогда, когда от недосыпа и усталости инстинкт самосохранения даже и не думал включаться, а осознание ситуации не отрезвляло, а только подливало масла в огонь.  
  
— Я тебе не враг, Тони, — вкрадчиво прошептал Пирс, бегая глазами по лицу Тони. — Ты ведь знаешь, что мы похожи, хоть и отрицаешь это. Ну, признай же! Не надо бояться своих желаний. Чтоб ты знал: я тебя не осуждаю, нет, я тебя понимаю. Очень хорошо понимаю. Ох, столько прожито, столько сделано, да? — сказал Пирс отстранённо, растягивая гласные и смотря куда-то сквозь Тони. — Согласись, те ещё раньше были времена... А помнишь, как мы выматывались? Целыми днями только бумажки и виски, виски и девочки, девочки и мальчики — и так по кругу. Всё время одно и то же, одно и то же, одно и то же.  _Каждый. Божий. День._  Как мы не сошли с ума — до сих пор тот ещё ребус, серьёзно. Так что  _конечно_  сейчас тебе хочется компенсировать всё это. Работа хоть и стала другой, но выматывает так же, правда? Ты вечно в делах, вечно спасаешь мир, наверняка пьёшь, не ешь, пашешь без продыху, еле добираешься вечером до кровати, а всё, чего хочется утром, — лишь проспать ближайшие годиков десять, да? Вот только...  
  
Пирс хитро сощурился, и Тони непроизвольно сжал кулаки.  
  
— Не тогда, когда под боком спит  _такое_  тело, готовое буквально на всё, что ты предложишь. Восхитительная преданность. Уверен, что он даже умирая в очередном Нью-Йорке или Заковии будет просить у тебя прощения.  
  
На долю секунды в глазах Пирса мелькнула жалость — то ли к себе, то ли к Тони, то ли к Питеру — и даже, кажется, сочувствие, но их тут же затмило обычное для Пирса самодовольство.  
  
Он поджал губы, перевёл взгляд на руки Тони и усмехнулся.  
  
— Можешь не сдерживаться.  
  
И Тони не сдерживался.  
  
Он с размаху ударил Пирса правой рукой в челюсть, наверное выбивая ему сразу несколько зубов. За первым ударом последовал второй, тоже в челюсть, но левой рукой. Пирс не пытался заглушать стоны, но с каждым ударом они становились всё тише для Тони, как и остальные звуки извне.  
  
В ушах бешеным ритмом стучала кровь, мешая трезво думать, а сознание словно было в очередном тумане. Из того малого, что Тони ещё мог фиксировать, был факт, что он бил Пирса не только по лицу.  
  
Костяшки саднили. По пальцам текла тёплая, липкая кровь — Тони не был уверен, чья именно. Боковое зрение выхватывало небольшие, но яркие пятна красного вокруг. Голова раскалывалась, а сердце отчаянно билось о грудную клетку, будто пытаясь проломить её.  
  
Когда Тони облизал губы и почувствовал соль на языке, он понял, что даже не заметил своих слёз. Если до этого в глазах темнело от переизбытка эмоций, то теперь всё вокруг стало ещё и расплываться. Тони уже не мог разглядеть Пирса под собой, но остановиться ему было не под силу.  
  
Кажется, это называлось одержимостью.  
  
— Мистер Старк?  
  
_Убей._  
  
— Чёрт, мистер Старк! Хватит! Пожалуйста! Остановитесь!  
  
_Убей._  
  
— Пожалуйста, мистер Старк! Вы же его убьёте! Прекратите! Прошу!  
  
_Убей._  
  
— Карен, мне нужна оценка состояния Вуди Пирса. Громко!  
  
— Я не могу дать точный ответ, поскольку...  
  
— Плевать! Дай мне хоть что-то!  
  
Прикосновения чужих цепких пальцев огнём отпечатались на коже Тони.  
  
— Учитывая силу и частоту ударов мистера Старка и ориентировочный период их нанесения, могу предположить, что у Вудроу Пирса крайне высокая вероятность черепно-мозговой травмы. Общее состояние — не ниже средней степени тяжести. Характерна ретроградная или антероградная амнезия. Также имеются ушибы...  
  
— Он ничего не будет помнить?!  
  
— Очень высока вероятность, что да.  
  
— Мистер Старк, вы слышали? Он ничего не будет помнить! Остановитесь, пожалуйста!  
  
— Мистер Старк находится в состоянии аффекта.  
  
— Мистер Старк, пожалуйста! Не убивайте его! Вы же мне обещали! Давайте оставим его полиции, мистер Старк! Он всё равно ничего не вспомнит, даже моего имени! Мы в безопасности, оба! Только не убивайте его! Не надо, мистер Старк! Я прошу вас.  
  
_Добей его._  
  
— Не надо.  
  
_Ещё чуть-чуть._  
  
— Умоляю вас, мистер Старк.  
  
_Чуть-чуть._  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
_Ещё один удар._  
  
— Ради меня.  
  
_Только один._  
  
— Мистер Старк?  
  
_Сделай это._  
  
— Тони?..


	3. Chapter 3

_Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!_  
  
Питер пытался аккуратно оттянуть Тони от Пирса, надеясь, что ему не придётся использовать свою суперсилу, потому что он не хотел причинить Тони вреда, но все попытки были тщетны: Тони будто не слышал его слов и не чувствовал прикосновений. По его щекам текли слёзы —  _настоящие слёзы Железного человека,_  — а лицо было искажено болью, но он продолжал наносить хаотичные удары, уже потерявшие свою силу, но не отчаяние и ненависть за ними. Каждый из них приходился либо по груди, либо по плечам, либо по лицу бессознательного Пирса. Они не были убийственными сами по себе, но человека может убить даже вода, если она будет в огромном количестве, а Тони определённо не собирался останавливаться.  
  
Питер не контролировал то, что говорил, потому что все его мысли сейчас были крайне ограниченны и сосредоточены на сбитых костяшках Тони: на них была не только кровь Пирса, но и кровь Тони — его кожа была повреждена даже на сгибах пальцев, и Питер понимал, что с регенерацией обычного человека на заживление и восстановление уйдут недели, и, хоть это и не так страшно, как перелом или сотрясение, он всё равно переживал за Тони и готов был сделать что угодно, чтобы ему не было больно. Ни физически, ни морально.  
  
Наверное, это было глупо и слишком по-детски, но Питер не мог найти в себе сил задумываться ещё и об этом.  
  
Питер звал, просил, умолял, пока его собственное зрение застилали слёзы. Щёки горели, прокушенная губа кровоточила, а голос подводил и совершенно не слушался. Эмоции переполняли, и с каждой секундой всё происходящее казалось всё более и более нереальным. Питер терпеливо продолжал тянуть Тони за плечи в надежде, что он наконец очнётся и придёт в себя, хотя даже ему, безнадёжному оптимисту, это уже казалось сомнительным.  
  
Питер смотрел на Тони и понимал, что никогда до этого не видел его таким: таким злым, таким уязвимым, таким  _потерянным_. Сейчас Тони, несомненно, мог напугать любого своим видом и действиями — любого, но не Питера. Потому что Питер видел за всей яростью и безумием ту боль, ту разбитость, которая преследовала Тони всегда и повсюду. Может, Тони и мог голыми руками избить человека до полусмерти, но только от отчаяния и только тогда, когда действительно считал это необходимым. Питеру такая философия была донельзя чужда, ведь сам он не представлял, как мог в здравом уме убить человека (типа  _убить_ , насмерть, как?), но Тони он не боялся. Потому что не сомневался, что, как бы тот ни был ослеплён злостью, на Питера он не поднимет руку никогда.  
  
_Не поднимет же?_  
  
Питер до последнего не хотел оттягивать Тони силой, и, кажется, его подсознание понимало это намного лучше, чем он сам, потому что в один момент среди неконтролируемого потока слов он отчётливо услышал имя, вырвавшееся против воли и прозвучавшее словно со стороны.  
  
— Тони?..  
  
Робкое, неуверенное обращение неожиданно заставило Тони замереть. Питер не сразу понял, что случилось и ещё продолжал несколько секунд тянуть Тони, пока не осознал, что мышцы под пальцами расслабились, а удары стихли.  
  
Комната погрузилась в тишину.  
  
Питер медленно отпустил Тони и, не сводя с него глаз, опустился за своей маской, брошенной в порыве эмоций, готовясь в любую секунду натянуть её обратно. Он не хотел смотреть на Пирса, на его разбитое лицо и кровь на полу, но, когда Тони перевёл пустой взгляд на Питера, на долю секунды он подумал, что лучше бы он всё-таки посмотрел на Пирса.  
  
— Мистер Старк? — с опаской прошептал Питер, аккуратно дотрагиваясь до плеча Тони. — Всё хорошо?  
  
Глупый, какой глупый вопрос! Но Питер просто не знал, что ещё спросить. Он хотел убедиться, что Тони слышит его и не собирается — боже упаси! — добивать Пирса.  
  
— Мистер Старк, давайте уйдём отсюда? — всё ещё шёпотом предложил Питер и встал на ноги, подавая руку Тони. — Пойдёмте.  
  
Тони моргнул несколько раз, нахмурился и перевёл взгляд на дрожащую ладонь Питера. Потом будто вспомнил о своих собственных, в крови, и посмотрел уже на них. Его лицо не выражало никаких эмоций, и, если честно, это всё-таки было немного страшно. Подняв ладони к лицу, он внимательно разглядывал их, поворачивая из стороны в сторону. Когда на ребре ладони скопилось достаточное количество крови и большая капля упала вниз — на уже не такую белую рубашку Пирса, на которую Питер даже не хотел смотреть, — Тони лениво проводил её взглядом. И вторую, упавшую за ней. И третью. Он повернул ладонь на сто восемьдесят градусов и теперь терпеливо ждал, пока вся кровь перетечёт на другой край. Всё это напоминало какой-то дикий театр абсурда, вот только смеяться не хотелось совершенно.  
  
— Пожалуйста, мистер Старк, — уже в отчаянии попросил Питер, глотая слёзы. —  _Пожалуйста._  
  
Тони наконец посмотрел Питеру в глаза, и Питер не смог сдержать облегчённого смешка: взгляд был почти осознанным. Такой себе повод для радости, но в нынешней ситуации даже это было достижением.  
  
Тони ладонь Питера не принял и резко встал сам. Он держал руки перед собой, видимо не зная, обо что их обтереть, и просто ждал, пока кровь стечёт сама.  
  
— Пятница, наведи тут порядок, — прохрипел Тони, с отвращением глядя на капающие с пальцев бордовые сгустки. — На кровь Пирса плевать, а от моей избавься. После того как мы уедем, вызови неотложку и запусти самоуничтожение ботов.  
  
Не успел Питер очнуться от осознания, что Тони, только минуту назад голыми руками избивший взрослого человека до серьёзной черепно-мозговой травмы, уже пришёл в себя и приказывает искусственному интеллекту избавиться от его ДНК как улики и уничтожить каких-то ботов, как услышал неожиданное обращение к себе.  
  
— Питер, достань, пожалуйста, салфетки из внутреннего кармана пиджака, — попросил Тони, повернувшись к Питеру и разведя руки в стороны, чтобы обеспечить доступ к пиджаку. — Справа.  
  
Питер на секунду завис, не веря, что правильно расслышал Тони, но, увидев, что тот действительно ждёт, неуверенно сделал шаг вперёд, останавливаясь меньше чем в футе напротив него.  
  
_Твою мать, твою мать, твою мать..._  
  
Питер резко вцепился в лацканы пиджака, сам не особо понимая, зачем так сделал: либо опасаясь, что Тони передумает, либо из-за страха перед собой и недоверия к собственному сознанию и телу. Запоздало разжав кулаки и сделав вид, что просто расправляет ткань, Питер погладил лацканы, только потом осознавая, что он  _погладил. Тони. По груди._  
  
Нещадно краснея и до крови прогрызая нижнюю губу, он избегал взгляда Тони, который, как Питер был уверен, сейчас с недоумением смотрел на него.  
  
_И как он только умудряется сделать любую ситуацию такой неловкой и двусмысленной?_  
  
Вспомнив про просьбу, Питер нырнул рукой под пиджак, пытаясь нащупать пачку салфеток и не обращать при этом внимания на горячие, твёрдые мышцы под рубашкой и громко стучащее сердце, посылающее такие сильные вибрации, что Питер чувствовал их даже сквозь ткань своего костюма.  
  
— Я сказал справа.  
  
Чертыхнувшись, Питер отогнул другую — теперь точно правую — сторону пиджака и вытащил из кармана небольшую упаковку салфеток, протягивая её Тони.  
  
— Не думаю, что у меня получится её открыть, — невесело усмехнулся тот.  
  
Питер чертыхнулся ещё раз и дрожащими пальцами открыл упаковку, доставая сразу несколько салфеток и отдавая их Тони. Тот сразу их взял и, развернувшись на каблуках, направился к выходу, даже не глядя на безвольное тело Пирса. Питер не стал терять времени и, надев маску, побежал за Тони, не желая оставаться наедине с полутрупом, да ещё и педофила.  
  
— Садись в машину, — приказал Тони, когда они уже были на улице. — Отвезу тебя к тёте.  
  
Питер так залип на поглощённого вытиранием рук Старка, что не сразу осмыслил сказанное. Только у самой машины он остановился как вкопанный, с испугом глядя на Тони, уже открывшего дверь со своей стороны.  
  
— Только не к тёте! — воскликнул он, заставляя Тони озадаченно посмотреть на него. — Я же оставил одежду на Базе! Как я вернусь домой?  
  
Тони с шумом выдохнул и закатил глаза, садясь в машину.  
  
— Какой же ты ещё ребёнок, Питер... — обречённо донеслось до Питера, тут же открывшего дверцу и плюхнувшегося на своё сиденье.  
  
— Неправда, — пробурчал он, хмурясь и одновременно с Тони захлопывая дверцу.  
  
— Правда, — устало возразил тот, убирая грязные салфетки в какой-то пакет и протягивая его Питеру. — Но с тётей мы разберёмся. Кидай сюда.  
  
Питер вспомнил про упаковку салфеток в руках и кинул её в пакет, который Тони тут же завязал и убрал в бардачок.  
  
— Сегодня переночуешь на Базе, но чтоб больше такого не было. Мэй и так мне не доверяет после того раза с костюмом. И не смотри на меня так: Хэппи мне всё рассказал. Умудриться спалиться перед тётей! — нервно рассмеялся Тони, заводя машину. — Ты просто чудо, Паркер. А я, значит, на досуге клепаю подросткам-фанатам точные копии костюмов местных супергероев? Гениально, Питер, просто гениально. Только поосторожнее с псевдофанатством, а то Мэй ещё подумает, что ты не той ориентации.  
  
Питер хотел было возразить, но понял, что сейчас не лучшее время для таких разговоров. Да и весёлость Тони была, очевидно, напускной, потому что, несмотря на все шутки и кривую улыбку, глаза у него были грустные.  
  
— Пятница, автопилот до Базы, — тихо сказал Тони и откинулся на спинку сиденья, закрывая глаза.  
  
Питер отвернулся к окну и в последний раз посмотрел на дом Пирса.  
  
Скоро сюда приедут скорая и полиция: Пирса заберут в больницу, а копы заведут новое дело. Они найдут спящую Алану, установят её личность и отвезут домой. Потом они оцепят место преступления и вызовут лучших детективов. Те попытаются собрать улики, которых не найдут, опросят очевидцев, которых не будет, и начнут тупиковое расследование, которое забросят уже через неделю.  
  
Питер понимал, что всё это должно было пугать его, напоминать о ситуации, в которую влип он сам, заставлять думать, рефлексировать и анализировать всё и вся, но стекло, к которому он прислонился лбом, оказалось таким приятно холодным, что все мысли просто выветрились из головы. Он пообещал себе, что ещё обязательно подумает об этом, но потом,  _потом,_  потому что сейчас глаза неумолимо закрывались и всё, чего по-настоящему хотелось, — так это выспаться.  
  
В конце концов, со всеми недавними открытиями, осознанием собственных чувств, насыщенной учёбой и непрекращающимися ночными патрулированиями у него не оставалось ни времени, ни сил, чтобы даже думать о чём-то, не говоря уже о полноценном отдыхе, поэтому лишние десять или двадцать минут сна ему точно не повредят.

***

  
Когда Питер открыл глаза, за окном было уже не шоссе, не деревья и даже не город — автопилот припарковывал автомобиль в — как Питер был почти уверен — гараже Базы. Огромном  _подземном_ гараже, потому что окон нигде не было. В отличие от разных машин, которых было просто нереальное количество.  
  
Питер резко снял маску и протёр глаза.  
  
Нет, это не было сном: куда ни глянь, везде стояли либо Ауди, либо Ламборгини, либо Роллс-Ройсы, и, кажется, Питер заметил даже одну или две Акуры. Многие машины он не мог так просто опознать, да ещё и издалека, но даже увиденные заставили его раскрыть рот от потрясения, смешанного с восхищением. Он, конечно, догадывался, что у Тони большая коллекция, но никогда не предполагал, что настолько. В смысле предполагал, но реальность оказалась куда смелее всех ожиданий.  
  
Хотя почему Питер, собственно, удивляется? Это же Тони Старк — он же Железный человек и он же миллиардер-филантроп. А ещё гений, каких на этой планете поискать надо. И, конечно же, плейбой, предпочитающий проводить ночи с пышногрудыми и длинноногими брюнетками, а не с неловкими и вечно краснеющими подростками.  
  
К слову о Тони.  
  
Питер повернулся к так и не сказавшему ни слова с тех пор, как они остановились, Старку и с удивлением обнаружил, что тот спал.  
  
То есть  _спал_. Вот так просто. По-человечески. Скрестив руки на груди и упираясь подбородком в ямку между ключиц, как будто в этом неудобном положении вообще можно было заснуть.  
  
Тони сопел почти неслышно и, Питер бы даже сказал, спокойно, но сведённые к переносице брови и редкие вздрагивания выдавали его истинное беспокойство. Тони хотелось погладить, успокоить и сказать, что всё будет хорошо, ведь хоть во сне он же должен отдыхать? Он и так постоянно думает за всех, делает за всех, работает за всех. Да он даже костюмы создаёт и улучшает  _для всех_. Сидит один в лаборатории или мастерской, не спит ночами напролёт и гробит собственное здоровье ради команды, которая его даже не поддержала. Кто у него остался? Роуди? Хэппи? Питер? А он продолжает делать вид, словно всё в порядке. И хуже всего то, что люди в это верят.  
  
К чёрту. К чёрту всё это! Питер хочет, чтобы Тони был действительно счастливым, а не притворялся. Он, может, и идолизировал его и считал безгрешным и совершенным, но всё это осталось в радужном детстве — сейчас Питер понимал, что люди, даже супергерои, могут падать и ошибаться. Они могут злиться, они могут уставать, они могут расстраиваться — и это абсолютно нормально. Зачем тогда жить, если вокруг не будет никаких чувств и эмоций? Уж лучше испытывать их и понимать, что ты жив, чем существовать в вакууме и отгораживаться от всех и каждого.  
  
Питер чувствовал, что близок к пониманию чего-то очень важного, чего-то такого, что вспыхнет в один момент перед глазами и заставит посмотреть на обычные вещи совсем по-другому. Это что-то так и крутилось на кончике языка, так и стремилось стать обнаруженным и осознанным, но Питер пока не мог понять, что именно это было.  
  
— Пятница? — робко прошептал он, надеясь, что искин повинуется не только Старку.  
  
— Слушаю вас, мистер Паркер, — негромко отозвалась Пятница, видимо тоже не желавшая будить Тони.  
  
— А ты... — Питер запнулся, когда нужные слова отказались находиться. Он не был уверен в том, что собирался сделать, но другого выхода не было, поэтому он зажмурился и через силу продолжил: — Ты сможешь проводить меня до спальни мистера Старка, чтобы я уложил его в кровать?  
  
Следующие несколько секунд Питер буквально не дышал, пока его щёки горели от смущения, а Пятница молчала и, наверное, думала (хотя искусственному интеллекту вряд ли знакомы сомнения и долгие размышления).  
  
— Пятница?..  
  
— Мистер Старк разрешил вам доступ во все помещения Базы, так что чисто технически я не могу отказать вам в просьбе, — холодно отрапортовала Пятница, и Питер с облегчением выдохнул. — Однако не могу не напомнить, что из этических соображений желательно воздержаться от нарушения личного пространства людей, которые...  
  
— Только не начинай, Пятница, — закатил глаза Питер и вышел из машины, чтобы обойти её. — Как будто я не буду вспоминать об этом в каждой неподходящей ситуации... — пробурчал он уже себе под нос и открыл дверь со стороны Старка.  
  
— Я всё слышу, — ехидно напомнила Пятница, на этот раз прозвучав из динамиков в гараже, а не машине.  
  
Питер закрыл глаза и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, чтобы успокоиться, но это не особо помогло: сердце всё ещё стучало как бешеное, а мысли возникали одна безумнее другой. Он должен был,  _должен был_  сосредоточиться и отнести Тони в спальню. Будить Старка сейчас было бы страшным кощунством, да и не факт, что он потом сможет снова заснуть, так что вариант Питера казался самым правильным. А что? Питер сильный: он может автобус остановить и поднять голыми руками — что уж говорить об обычном человеке? Пф, да Питер поднимет хоть десять Тони, если понадобится. Или сто десять. Пф-ф. Нашлась проблема. Ха. Ещё чего.  
  
Преисполненный деланой уверенностью, Питер аккуратно просунул правую руку между спинкой сиденья и лопатками Тони, а левую — под его коленями. Найдя самое лучшее и пропорциональное положение Тони в руках, Питер нежно прижал его к груди и медленно поднял с сиденья. Тони спал слишком крепко, чтобы что-то почувствовать, поэтому единственное движение, которое он сделал (да и то неосознанно), — прислонился головой к плечу Питера.  
  
Питер судорожно вдохнул и отвёл взгляд от Тони, надеясь, что бесконечные «Божечки, я его касаюсь!», «Чёрт, я держу Тони Старка на руках!» и «А-а-а, он такой лёгкий и тёплый!» если не прекратятся, то хотя бы ослабнут. Не потому, что он был не согласен, а потому, что если всё это продолжится, то у него будет очень и очень нежелательная реакция.  
  
Питер как можно тише захлопнул ногой открытую дверцу и направился к лифту, который сразу заметил. Тони в руках ощущался так правильно и хорошо, что Питер готов был молиться хоть Тору, чтобы он не привык к этому, поскольку в противном случае ему придётся идти топиться, потому что Тони явно ответит бескомпромиссным отказом, если Питер попросит его пойти к нему на ручки. Ну абсурд же!  
  
— Выбрать лифт было правильным решением, мистер Паркер, — объявилась Пятница. — Он доставит вас прямо в пентхаус.  
  
— То есть ты доставишь.  
  
— То есть я, да, — с почти ощутимой улыбкой согласился искин.  
  
Двери перед Питером плавно разъехались, и он так осторожно, как только мог, зашёл внутрь, не забывая внимательно следить за тем, чтобы Тони ни обо что не ударился.  
  
И только тогда, когда двери за ним закрылись, до Питера дошло: Тони разрешил ему доступ во все помещения. В смысле  _во все_. В любое место на Базе. Даже в свой нереальный, ультрасовременный и мегатехнологичный пентхаус, в который явно не сможет попасть любой желающий. И это при том условии, что он знает Питера всего лишь несколько месяцев! Неужели он настолько доверяет ему? Неужели Питер доказал, что значит куда больше, чем можно подумать при первой встрече? Неужели у него всё-таки есть шанс?..  
  
_Или Тони просто остался так одинок, что дружба с подростком теперь его лучший вариант?_  
  
— Пятница? — тихо позвал Питер, когда лифт остановился на нужном этаже.  
  
Питер отчаянно пытался сформулировать вопрос, но в голову лезли совершенно лишние мысли, а дико приятное ощущение тела Тони напротив своего вообще сбивало с толку.  
  
— Да, мистер Паркер? — ровно отозвалась Пятница, как будто она каждый день видела, как школьники-подростки из Куинса на руках относят спящих гениев-миллиардеров в их же спальню.  
  
— Куда мне идти? — наконец выдавил из себя Питер, прежде чем снова потерять дар речи от увиденного.  
  
Пентхаус был пентхаусом в полном смысле этого слова: роскошным, статусным и безупречным. Интерьер учитывал все новые тенденции и даже на вид выглядел безумно дорогим (а у Тони иначе и быть не могло). Кажущаяся простота так восхищала и потрясала, что любопытство разгоралось с новой силой и потрогать всё и пооткрывать хотелось нестерпимо. Питер ещё не видел всех комнат, но уже предвкушал их элегантность и минимализм.  
  
Сколько же сюда угрохано денег и технологий! Питеру даже подумать было страшно. А всё ради чего? Нет, ему, конечно, нравилось: было красиво, сильно, внушительно. Современно. Продуманно. Возможно, даже уютно. Но  _никакие_  дорогие цацки  _никогда_  не смогут заполнить ту пустоту, которая моментально чувствовалась при входе в апартаменты, — пустоту в жизни Тони.  
  
Может, Питер и был всего лишь пятнадцатилетним (хотя уже почти шестнадцатилетним) подростком и вёл себя как ребёнок, но боже! В его жизни было достаточно потерь и достаточно издевательств, чтобы отличить фальшивую улыбку от настоящей. Он видел, как Тони смотрел сквозь вещи, когда говорил о Стиве: Питер смотрел на всё так же после смерти дяди. Он видел, как Тони выдавливал из себя шутки и смех: Питер делал так же, когда надо было поддержать отчаявшуюся тётю. Он видел, какие взгляды бросал на него Тони: грустные, жалеющие и снисходительные. Что ж, Питер не был удивлён: он так же смотрел на себя в зеркало каждое утро.  
  
— Наконец-то вы дошли до спальни, мистер Паркер. Я уже подумала, что вы меня не слышите.  
  
Питер и сам не заметил, как оказался в спальне Тони, потому что действительно не слышал Пятницу, а думал о своём, но ей об этом знать было необязательно.  
  
Аккуратно положив Тони на огромную кровать и лишившись ставшего уже родным тепла его тела, Питер задумался: а надо ли его раздеть?  
  
_Боже, нет! Нет, нет и ещё раз нет! Ты и так уже нарушил все личные границы! Хватит, остановись, уйди! Да чтоб тебя, Питер!_  
  
— Я точно буду гореть в аду, — прошептал он, приподнимая Тони, чтобы удобнее было снимать пиджак.  
  
Питер не собирался его полностью раздевать, нет, честно — это было бы слишком крипово. Он просто снимет с него пиджак. И ботинки. Да, ботинки, потому что нельзя в грязной обуви ложиться в чистую постель. Вот, уже другое дело. Носки можно оставить, ладно, а то будет уже чересчур интимно. Брюки и рубашка тоже пускай остаются, конечно: это в пиджаке невозможно спать, а они не такие уж и неудобные. Стоп, а как же ремень? Пряжка будет больно впиваться, и наутро останется след. Нет, так не пойдёт: его нужно снять. Это просто — нужно только не смотреть на Тони и смотреть на пряжку. Вот, кончик из шлёвок уже вынут, язычок из отверстия — тоже. Ещё пара движений, и ремень отправится к пиджаку, сложенному и лежащему на другой половине кровати. Всё легко и совсем не страшно. Просто не надо думать, не надо думать, не надо думать...  
  
— Пятница, проводи меня туда, где я бросил свой рюкзак, пожалуйста, — попросил Питер, пулей вылетая из комнаты.  
  
_Не думать, не думать, не думать..._  
  
— Тогда прошу в лифт, мистер...  
  
— Питер.  
  
— Питер.  
  
_Не думать._  
  
— Ты же всё-всё расскажешь мистеру Старку, да? — жалобно спросил он.  
  
— Если мистер Старк спросит, то да.  
  
— Чёрт...  
  
— Я не могу утаивать от него какую-либо информацию, особенно если она касается его лично.  
  
_Просто не думай, Питер._  
  
— Даже если я попрошу? — отчаянно прошептал он, хотя прекрасно знал,  _что_  услышит.  
  
— Даже в этом случае.  
  
_Не думай, не думай, не думай..._  
  
— Тогда у меня больше нет вопросов, — поникшим голосом сказал Питер и зашёл в лифт.  
  
_Зато есть ненужный стояк и такие же ненужные мысли, которые ты просто_  не умеешь  _отгонять._

***

  
Следующим утром Питер проснулся очень рано. После недолгих вечерних раздумий он решил, что лучшим вариантом было переночевать на диване в гостиной и уйти, пока никто не заметил. На рассвете Пятница выпустила его из здания, и он отправился в долгий путь до дома на крышах проезжающих в нужном направлении грузовиков, потом на паутине, а потом, переодевшись в обычную одежду, уже на автобусе. Когда он почти подъехал к нужной остановке, Нед наконец ответил, что ему звонила Мэй, но всё обошлось и он смог её убедить, что Питер у него и с ним всё в порядке. Перед тем как поехать на Базу вчера, Питер сказал ей, что идёт помогать Неду с проектом по физике, предварительно предупредив Неда и взяв с него обещание прикрыть в случае чего. Хорошо, что сегодня был выходной и что Мэй не узнает, где он на самом деле был вчера вечером: вряд ли её обрадуют старые знакомые Старка, которого она и так недолюбливала.  
  
К слову о старых знакомых. За время в дороге Питер успел обдумать всю ситуацию с Пирсом, и либо дело было в свежем воздухе и трезвых мыслях, либо в особой обработке информации его мозгом, либо в общем незнании всех деталей биографии Пирса, но он не был так напуган, как вчера. И какая-то часть его сознания говорила, что и вчера он больше боялся не немощного заносчивого педофила, который был слабее его в несколько сотен — а то и тысяч — раз и не мог бы ничего сделать даже при всём желании, а  _Тони_. Питер переживал за него и его психику, ведь он действительно мог убить Пирса, если бы Питера не было рядом. Не то чтобы это было ужасно несправедливо и неправильно (Питер хотел ущипнуть себя, когда осознал, о чём только что подумал, — кажется, за эту ночь он сделал огромный шаг вперёд в развитии и изменении жизненных принципов), но всё же страшно.  
  
И откуда в Тони было столько злости? Что его сподвигло на такой поступок? Да, он супергерой, а супергерои наказывают злодеев, но эта ситуация была такой нетипичной и немного странной, ведь... Допустим, Питер на секунду предположит (просто предположит, только и всего — в реальной жизни такого никогда не случится, он знает), что Тони  _коснётся_  Питера. Не просто по-наставнически приобнимет за плечи или потреплет по волосам, а коснётся именно с сексуальным подтекстом. Что тогда будет? А будет тогда то же самое, что и должно быть по закону с Пирсом: суд, срок за педофилию и сексуальное насилие над ребёнком, не достигшим возраста согласия, и долгое одинокое будущее в тюрьме. Ситуации-то, грубо говоря, похожи. Абсолютно разные, да, но в чём-то всё-таки похожи. За исключением того, что Пирса Питер ненавидит, а Тони теперь доверяет как никогда, ведь не может человек, так ненавидящий Пирса и всё им сотворённое, делать что-то подобное. Потому что может, Питер и хотел быть с Тони, но он хотел быть с ним на равных, а не просто для того, чтобы быть, и из-за того, что Старк — педофил. Теперь же всё выяснилось и Питер в очередной раз убедился, что Тони действительно хороший человек, с совестью и моральным долгом, и ни разу не похож на тот искусственный образ со страниц жёлтых газетёнок.

***

  
— Ты мог хотя бы позвонить!  
  
— Ну прости меня, я заснул.  
  
— Ты мог это предвидеть!  
  
— Прости, мы с Недом слишком увлеклись рабо...  
  
— Я не могла до него дозвониться! Что мне надо было думать?!  
  
— Прости, прости, пожалуйста. Такого больше не по...  
  
— Я волновалась!  
  
В голосе Мэй прорезались стальные нотки, заставившие Питера замолчать и виновато опустить голову. Он не боялся её, потому что знал, что за рассерженностью и негодованием скрывалось простое беспокойство за него, но из-за этого становилось ещё хуже. Он ведь так старался не давать ей лишних поводов переживать и нервничать: Мэй потеряла слишком много, а помимо этого на её плечах была ещё и нелёгкая забота о Питере, которому скоро надо было поступать в колледж. Она еле справлялась в одиночку, работая на нескольких работах сразу и зачастую несколько смен подряд, из-за чего не могла не уставать. Питер был так благодарен ей за всё и считал, что лучше держать её в неведении различных деталей своей жизни, потому что она попросту могла не выдержать новости о настоящей личности Человека-паука или... о его влюблённости в Старка, например. Уж лучше пускай думает, что он не вылезает от Неда ни днём ни ночью и до безумия фанатеет по Звёздным войнам, чем знает обо всех весёлых приключениях и опасных миссиях.  
  
— Прости, — прошептал Питер, неуверенно поднимая глаза.  
  
— Боже, Питер... — вздохнула Мэй и сгребла его в охапку. В её голосе больше не было злости или недовольства — теперь в нём были только тепло и любовь. — Какой же ты дурачок...  
  
— Ну Мэ-эй, — протянул Питер, но не стал возражать. Он неуклюже обхватил её руками, обнимая в ответ, и расслабленно прикрыл глаза. Запах её цветочных духов всегда дарил ему умиротворение и комфорт.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне всё, да? — Мэй успокаивающе гладила его по волосам, но Питеру казалось, что это больше нужно было ей, чем ему. — Питер?  
  
Мэй отстранилась, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Когда Питер проигнорировал её взгляд, она сама настойчиво подняла его подбородок пальцами.  
  
— Я всегда выслушаю, Питер, — сказала она и выразительно подняла брови для большей убедительности. — Ты можешь мне доверять, помнишь? Что угодно.  
  
Не сумев выдавить из себя ни слова, Питер просто кивнул. Комок в горле спасал его одновременно и от лжи, что всё хорошо, и от правды, что на самом деле у него появилась недостижимая влюблённость, которая, хоть и знает о его существовании, не сделает ничего для развития нужных Питеру отношений.  
  
— Хорошо, — натянуто улыбнулась тётя в ответ на такую же натянутую улыбку Питера и снова притянула его к себе. — Я же не чудовище какое-нибудь — не укушу.  
  
Питер невесело усмехнулся и спустя мгновение почувствовал вибрацию в своём кармане. Не разрывая объятий, он вытащил телефон и посмотрел на экран.  
  
**_нам надо поговорить. завтра в три за тобой заедет хэппи. будь готов_**  
  
Спустя несколько секунд пришли ещё два сообщения подряд.  
  
**_и я договорился насчёт стажировки: у тебя будет свободное посещение в любое удобное тебе время_**  
  
**_только не забывай предупреждать хэппи, чтобы он успевал выделять тебе водителя_**  
  
_Что. За. Чёрт._  
  
Питер не мог поверить в написанное и вряд ли мог осознать это в ближайшее время, поэтому отвечать ничего не стал: у него физически не было никаких слов, хоть как-то описывающих ситуацию. Открыв и закрыв рот несколько раз, Питер всё же сказал вслух:  
  
— Завтра днём мне снова надо будет к Неду.  
  
Он не мог посмотреть тёте в глаза, и объятия неожиданно спасали его от этого. Про стажировку он скажет Мэй потом, а вот насчёт завтра её нужно предупредить. Тем более пока она была в таком принимающем настроении.  
  
Мэй мягко отодвинула Питера за плечи на расстояние вытянутой руки и окинула его придирчивым взглядом с головы до ног. Да, он знал, что от него пахло потом и ему нужно было переодеться: он целые сутки ходил в одной и той же одежде и несколько раз преодолевал огромные расстояния только при помощи паутины, что не могло не заставить его вспотеть. Но не будет же Мэй сейчас к этому придираться?  
  
— Только если ты сделаешь все уроки сегодня и пообещаешь мне избегать любых неприятностей, — строго сказала она и наклонила голову в ожидании.  
  
— Обещаю, — тяжело вздохнув, сказал Питер и слабо улыбнулся. — Я люблю тебя.  
  
Тётя по-доброму рассмеялась и потрепала его по волосам.  
  
— И я тебя.

***

  
На следующий день, после сделанного на скорую руку обеда, тётя отправилась на смену в больницу, а Питер быстро помыл посуду, переоделся и спустился вниз, когда до трёх часов оставалась пара минут. Его уже ждал ворчливый Хэппи на внушительной чёрной Ауди, и, не теряя ни секунды, Питер запрыгнул на заднее сиденье.  
  
Единственным, что Питер узнал от Хэппи за всю дорогу, было то, что тот подвозит его в последний раз — потом за ним будут заезжать «настоящие водители, а не самый важный человек из охраны Старка». Питер как раз думал всю ночь о том, стоит ли отказываться от такого предложения Тони: всё-таки личный водитель на дорогом автомобиле, готовый приехать в любой момент в любую точку Нью-Йорка, — это что-то, чего он пока точно не заслужил, но, если посмотреть с другой стороны, до Базы добираться самостоятельно было крайне неудобно, а от стажировки и шанса почаще видеть Старка отказываться не хотелось. Может, стоило наступить на свою гордость и принять такое положение вещей? Это же не сильно скажется на состоянии миллиардера, да?.. С огромным трудом приняв решение не отказываться от предложения, Питер крепко обнял свою любимую красно-жёлтую подушку и заснул.  
  
Когда Хэппи высадил Питера у главного входа и, приказав Пятнице проводить его, уехал куда-то по делам, Питер в первый раз за весь день понял, что боялся встречи. Не в смысле боялся, как если бы Тони был каким-нибудь особо опасным преступником или как если бы всё это было ловушкой или чем-то таким, нет — Питер боялся, что, когда Тони увидит его, он снова посчитает его неготовым ребёнком, пожалеет обо всём, что сделал, и прекратит с ним всякое общение. Но Питер же в порядке! Он что, не видел, как бьют людей? Ха, нашлась проблема! Если Тони подумает, что у Питера из-за этого какая-то травма, он сам ему врежет, чесслово!  
  
— Так что прости, мужик, но я пас! Я больше не могу пить этот бульон. Кто его готовит вообще?  
  
— Пятница всего лишь заказывает то, что тебе предписано. Я бы с радостью...  
  
— Короче. Мне плевать, что ты сделаешь с Пятницей, но чтобы завтра я ел шоколадный торт на обед. Даже не обсуждается!  
  
Под лёгкий смех Тони полковник Роудс развернулся и поковылял в направлении Питера, замечая его только через несколько секунд.  
  
— Здрасьте, — промямлил Питер и неловко помахал рукой.  
  
— О! — воскликнул Роуди и с улыбкой обернулся к Тони. — Пит как раз всё и проконтролирует. Да, Пит? — спросил он, уже поворачиваясь к Питеру. — Тебя ведь так зовут? Меня можешь называть просто Роуди.  
  
Питер пожал протянутую руку и робко улыбнулся.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, полковник. То есть Роуди, — тут же поправил он себя, утопая в тёплом взгляде глаз напротив.  
  
Питер старался не смотреть на протезы, потому что это казалось ему чем-то невежливым, но он не мог не слышать мягкие механические звуки двигающихся деталей, которые те издавали, даже когда Роуди стоял. Что снова напоминало о том грузе вины, который Тони тащит на себе каждый день.  
  
— Ладно, парни, мне пора, — сказал Роуди и ещё раз посмотрел на Тони. — И только попробуй обидеть мальчишку, Старк. Я за тобой слежу.  
  
Только тогда, когда шаги Роуди окончательно стихли и на кухне, совмещённой с гостиной, остались только Питер с Тони, Питер набрался храбрости посмотреть на Старка. Тот тут же отвёл слишком сложный для понимания взгляд и уставился в планшет, лежавший у него на левом предплечье, сразу начиная что-то печатать в нём.  
  
— У меня есть только пять минут, Питер, так что задавай все свои вопросы сейчас или я уйду, — сказал Тони, подходя к столу и убирая с него тарелки и чашки в посудомоечную машину.  
  
_Боже, он и правда человек. Или он только за Роуди убирает?_  
  
— Питер? — хмурясь, позвал Тони, когда уже закончил убирать посуду, а Питер по-прежнему не сказал ни слова. Тони нехотя подошёл ближе, останавливаясь в паре футов от Питера. — Ты в порядке?  
  
Несмотря на всё показушно безразличное поведение, в его голосе было неподдельное беспокойство.  
  
— А вы? — не удержался Питер, серьёзно смотря в глаза Тони.  
  
Лицо Тони исказилось такой болью, будто он только что потерял самого близкого и любимого человека. Что Питер сказал не так?  
  
— Слушай, Пит, — сказал Тони и прочистил горло, отворачиваясь. — Мне жаль, что у меня появились срочные дела и мы так и не поговорили нормально после произошедшего. Я пойму, если ты...  
  
— Что с Пирсом? — резко перебил Питер, сам удивляясь своей храбрости.  
  
Тони замер, но не обернулся. Пока он молчал, Питер успел разглядеть его незажившие костяшки: они не кровоточили, но было отчётливо видно, что в определённых местах не хватало кожи. На пальцах, согнутых, чтобы придерживать планшет, и побелевших от силы, с которой Тони его сжимал, красные ямки виднелись особенно сильно. Питеру не было противно — всего лишь больно от мысли, что на нём всё заживает как на собаке, а на Тони, которому идеальный имидж куда важнее, повреждения останутся на недели. Какую историю он придумал для Роуди с Хэппи?  
  
— Пятница отслеживает ход дела, хотя я не думаю, что они на что-то выйдут, — негромко ответил Тони, возвращаясь к своим делам на планшете. — Пирс пришёл в себя вчера, но ничего не помнит. Состояние стабильно тяжёлое. Врачи ещё не определились, но Пятница считает, что амнезия ретроградная, а это значит, что Пирс без понятия, кто такой Питер и кто его так отмудохал. Всё-таки возраст всегда берёт свое. — Тони тяжело вздохнул. — Можешь не переживать: люди, оказавшиеся и в более удачливом положении ничего не вспоминают, а уж Пирс-то... Про Алану никто ничего не знает, но её мать, оказывается, уже месяц готовилась к переезду в Техас, так что к моменту, когда Пирса выпишут, их уже здесь не будет. Какие ещё вопросы? Ах да, если ты вдруг захочешь рассказать всё полиции, то я правда пойму и...  
  
— Мистер Старк, — снова перебил его Питер, аккуратно касаясь пальцами его запястья. Тони перевёл взгляд на их руки и нахмурился, но Питер ладонь не отдёрнул. — Я никому ничего не скажу. Клянусь. Можете не переживать из-за этого, — вкрадчиво произнёс Питер, надеясь, что Тони поверит.  
  
Тони сглотнул, прикрыл глаза, и Питер, не удержавшись, нежно погладил большим пальцем выступающую косточку на его запястье. Прикосновение было лёгким, трепетным, но  _лишним_ , потому что в следующую секунду Тони изящно, но быстро высвободил руку.  
  
— Ты знаешь, где гараж, — отчеканил Тони, выключая планшет. — По всем вопросам — к Пятнице.  
  
Пока Питер кусал щёку изнутри и отчаянно пытался успокоиться, чтобы уши перестали краснеть, Тони успел надеть пиджак и почти скрыться из поля зрения.  
  
Когда где-то вдалеке хлопнула одна из дверей, Питер вздрогнул и понял, что пора домой. Разговора не получилось, но это ведь не их вина? У Тони просто неожиданно появились важные дела.  
  
Да и на что Питер, вообще, рассчитывал? Надеялся, что они будут сидеть, дружно распивать чаи и обсуждать их будущие отношения? Что ж, это были только его надежды и только его проблемы. Сейчас он должен быть благодарен хотя бы за то, что Тони не стал спрашивать, зачем Питеру понадобилось его раздевать в тот вечер.

***

  
Следующую неделю Питер почти не видел Тони: тот был занят какими-то своими делами, постоянно бегал туда-сюда и приходил только поздороваться с редкими стажёрами, после чего сразу исчезал.  
  
Сама стажировка была прекрасна: Питер имел доступ к таким материалам, о каких в его школе даже не мечтали, и делал то, что до этого ему только снилось. Поездки до Базы с личным водителем (Хэппи посылал каждый раз разного) были чем-то нереальным, но очень крутым. На какое-то время у Питера была возможность представить, что они с Тони были на одном уровне и тот мог увидеть в нём не просто подростка-стажёра, фанатеющего по Железному человеку и остальным супергероям, а полноценного, сформировавшегося, взрослого человека, достойного того, чтобы обратить на него внимание. Когда Питер приезжал на Базу и снова оставался один, без водителя и дорогого автомобиля, все мечты рушились и он осознавал жестокую реальность. Да Питер же даже не знал, какая у Тони ориентация! И сознание не уставало ехидно напоминать, что Тони всегда видели только с женщинами, и вообще: у него столько лет была Пеппер — разве можно после неё, такой красивой, сильной и влиятельной, полюбить кого-то вроде Питера?  
  
В определённые моменты, когда Питер особенно отчаивался (а это бывало по ночам), он думал, что согласится даже просто провести ночь с Тони, если тому больше ничего не будет нужно. Но потом наступало утро и Питер понимал, что согласиться-то он согласится и даже поблагодарит за возможность прикоснуться к кумиру, но после того, что произойдёт, сможет ли он жить дальше? Как люди продолжают радоваться жизни, когда их отвергают те, кто был всем? Что нужно делать? Кому продать душу? Где об этом написано? Потому что Питер бы с радостью прочёл такую инструкцию.  
  
Но инструкций не было, а чувства продолжали набирать обороты. С каждым прошедшим часом Питеру хотелось быть с Тони только больше, и ничто не могло заставить его передумать. Ладно, стоило признать: это было не совсем здорово. Наверное. Возможно, даже немного дико. И странно. Особенно в глазах окружающих. О, окружающие точно скажут перестать маяться дурью и вырасти. Да если уж на то пошло, то Питер и сам был бы рад остыть, переболеть и забыть, ведь ему абсолютно точно ничего не светило со Старком, но... сердце и остальное тело считали иначе.  
  
Когда Питер в очередной раз приехал на Базу, он не пошёл в общую лабораторию, в которой работали все стажёры, а с несвойственной ему храбростью попросил Пятницу проводить его к Тони. Отказать та не могла, поскольку Питеру был разрешён доступ в любое место на Базе (даже в пентхаус — он помнил), поэтому уже через несколько минут Питер ворвался в мастерскую Старка.  
  
_Нет, он не может дарить ему стажировку, а потом избегать и игнорировать! Разве Питер не заслужил хоть чуть-чуть общения? Разве он не дал понять, что всегда готов помочь? Разве..._  
  
Как только Питер увидел Тони, в чёрной майке и спортивных штанах склонившегося над чертежами, вся обида моментально выветрилась из головы. Замерев с отвёрткой в руке, Старк недовольно смотрел на почти влетевшего в мастерскую Питера. Ему явно не нравилось, когда его отвлекали от работы, но, к счастью Питера, он ничего не сказал вслух, возвращаясь к чертежам и деталям на столе.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — не очень тепло поприветствовал он Питера, уже снова погрузившись в работу.  
  
Питер стоял и молча открывал и закрывал рот. Он больше не знал, что сказать и зачем вообще сюда пришёл, но хоть что-то ответить надо было.  
  
— Хотел узнать, — неуверенно выдавил Питер, скользя взглядом по оголённым рукам Старка, — чем вы занимаетесь.  
  
_Боже, хватит! Отвернись! Сейчас же!_  
  
Тони хмыкнул и заинтересованно поднял голову. Он окинул смущённого Питера нечитаемым взглядом с головы до ног и хитро улыбнулся. После небольшой паузы Старк отложил все инструменты, выпрямился и сложил руки на груди.  
  
— Можешь работать со мной, а не с этими занудами, — лениво протянул он, даже не считая необходимым добавлять «если хочешь», и Питер поперхнулся. — Только не в этой куртке. — Тони указал пальцем на старую, но ещё довольно прилично выглядящую куртку Питера. — Мне её жалко.  
  
И с этого момента началось неожиданное, но долгожданное сотрудничество Питера с Тони.

***

  
Теперь Питер приезжал на Базу буквально каждый день.  
  
Пф, как будто он мог  _не_  приезжать. Особенно когда после долгой беседы ему удалось убедить тётю, что «этот Старк» на самом деле не такой, каким его описывают в мерзких журнальчиках, которые ей подсовывают консервативные старушки с работы. В остальном Мэй была только рада, что Тони «вернул» Питеру стажировку, ведь она наверняка даст ему дополнительные преимущества при поступлении в колледж, а приличную стипендию можно откладывать, чтобы потом оплатить обучение.  
  
Для Питера же самой лучшей частью стажировки была не стипендия, не новые знакомства и даже не доступ к редким материалам — для него уже просто работа вместе со Старком была мечтой, претворившейся в жизнь. Они работали над школьными проектами Питера, над его идеями и чертежами ещё двухгодичной давности, улучшали костюмы друг друга (хотя это было не совсем так: Тони-то улучшал костюм Питера и свой, а Питер мог только предлагать какие-то мелочи, которые даже не всегда работали, но он старался), и Питер старался запоминать как можно больше всего. Учиться у Тони было в одно удовольствие.  
  
Причём в прямом смысле.  
  
За эти прошедшие две недели Питер случайно и не очень коснулся Старка, наверное, везде. Не везде-везде, но приличненько так везде. Он просто не мог сдерживаться и не касаться пальцев Тони, когда передавал тому какой-нибудь инструмент. Он не мог пробегать мимо за забытой деталью и не врезаться пятой точкой в его ягодицы, бедро или — лучший вариант — пах. Он так же не мог не заливаться краской, когда понимал, что Тони смотрит на него не с непониманием или упрёком, а с усмешкой.  _Отлично, Паркер, все попытки соблазнить выглядели как неловкие передвижения неуклюжего подростка. Тони Старк смеялся над тобой._  
  
Но были и действительно случайные касания. Например, тогда, когда они оба были увлечены работой и забывали, что не одни в помещении, — в такие моменты они сталкивались плечами или головами и удивлённо смотрели друг на друга, потом осознавая, что надо быть осмотрительнее. И похожих моментов было много. Так что да, учиться у Тони было в одно удовольствие. А случайные стояки? Ну, что с них взять? Это было неизбежно. Да и Питер ещё подросток — ему можно. К тому же Тони и так ничего не замечал.  
  
Такой непосредственный подход к ситуации помогал Питеру сосредоточиться на работе лишние полчаса-час, прежде чем попрощаться с Тони и спешно сбежать в туалет. Всегда удобнее было притворяться, что всё нормально.  
  
Тони, видимо, считал так же, потому что о Пирсе за прошедшее время они вспоминали лишь пару раз. Тони говорил, что тот ничего не помнит, тяжело восстанавливается, но травмы не смертельны. Питер кивал, не задавал лишних вопросов и давал понять, что всегда будет на стороне Тони. Эти беседы были крайне неловки, поэтому они пытались как можно быстрее переводить тему. В одном Питер был уверен: с Пирсом покончено. Они сделали всё, что могли. Теперь нужно было постараться забыть его как страшный сон и никогда больше не вспоминать.  
  
Всё было в относительном порядке. Тони потихоньку оттаивал и иногда позволял своей маске упасть, чтобы Питер увидел его настоящего: неидеального, невыспавшегося, неуложенного, уставшего от спасения мира и, кажется, даже от жизни, разбитого, слабого, беззащитного и нуждающегося в простой человеческой заботе, ласке и любви. Вскоре маска снова приклеивалась обратно и Тони фальшиво улыбался, но Питер всё помнил и хмурился. Роуди часто приходил к Тони перед физиотерапией, чтобы пожелать доброго утра или дня и рассказать пару глупых анекдотов из своего бесконечного арсенала, чем быстро поднимал настроение и Тони, и Питеру. После второго своего визита он начал приносить Питеру круассаны из кофейни на первом этаже, чем заставил его сначала краснеть и отказываться, но, после долгих уговоров в духе «у меня нет собственных детей, так хоть ты подыграй», Питер сдался и просто говорил смущённое «спасибо» каждый раз, когда Роуди приносил выпечку. Иногда они встречались в коридорах и Роуди пытался завести разговор о его делах в школе или пестиках и тычинках, но Питер вовремя распознавал угрозу и вежливо сбегал ещё до того, как беседа приобретала опасный подтекст.  
  
Так что всё текло своим чередом и Питер старался не думать о том, что его терпение не резиновое и когда-нибудь лопнет. У них ещё было время.

***

  
Всё случилось в один из не совсем обычных вечеров в мастерской.  
  
Питер заканчивал школьный проект, который должны были делать они с Недом, но Нед не разбирался в физике от слова «вообще», так что всю работу всегда выполнял Питер. Когда ему оставалось дописать буквально пару предложений в описании выполненной работы, в мастерскую почти неслышно зашёл Тони и сразу направился к бару, местоположение которого Питер уже успел выучить. К моменту, когда Питер закрыл тетрадь и убрал её в рюкзак, Тони уже сидел в кресле напротив него и жадно пил какой-то алкоголь прямо из горлышка бутылки. Видимо, его целью всё-таки не было напиться как свинья, потому что уже через несколько секунд он отставил стеклянную бутылку на стол и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
— Неудачные переговоры? — спросил Питер с робкой улыбкой.  
  
Тони выглядел до безумия уставшим. На нём была белая рубашка с безжалостно подвёрнутыми рукавами и расстёгнутой верхней пуговицей, строгие деловые брюки тёмно-синего цвета и элегантные и явно очень стильные ботинки такого же глубокого синего цвета. Снятая жилетка лежала на столе рядом с бутылкой, и при взгляде на неё Питер отчётливо чувствовал, как в нём просыпается фетиш на костюмы.  
  
Тони усмехнулся и удобнее устроился в кресле, широко раздвигая ноги.  
  
— Можно и так сказать. — Вальяжно развалившийся в кресле и хрипло говорящий Тони действовал на Питера так, как ему очень не хотелось в этот момент. — Я не ездил никуда, если ты об этом. Всего лишь встретился с голограммами Росса и остальных в зале для переговоров. Всё прошло идеально, на самом деле, — просто хотелось застрелиться уже после первых четырёх секунд.  
  
Тони натянуто улыбнулся и поднял пустой взгляд на Питера.  
  
— В такие моменты скучаю по Пеппер, — прошептал он и отвернулся, опуская голову. — Обычно она всем этим занималась.  
  
Питер бы в жизни не спросил Тони о Пеппер или о других деталях личной жизни, но... Это же такой момент! Да и вдруг Тони надо было выговориться? Питер только рад помочь.  
  
— Если вы... Блин, я имею в виду... Чёрт! Если вы не... В смысле если вы не против... Боже, я хотел сказать... В общем... Я надеюсь... — затараторил Питер, теребя в руках колпачок от ручки. Он замолчал, сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и скороговоркой выдал на выдохе: — Если вы хотите об этом поговорить, то я готов выслушать. Мистер Старк, — добавил он в последний момент.  
  
_Идиот. Идиот. Идиот._  
  
Тони нахмурился. После непродолжительного молчания он снова посмотрел на Питера — на этот раз почти осознанно — и поджал губы. Он будто собирался с мыслями, а те его подводили и подчинялись алкоголю, а не приказам сознания.  
  
Питер продолжал теребить ручку и никак не мог успокоиться. Так храбро он со Старком ещё себя не вёл. Если тот сейчас пошлёт его и скажет не совать нос в чужие дела (что было самым вероятным вариантом развития событий на данный момент), Питер не удивится. Да что там! Он сам готов был послать себя и надавать подзатыльников за такое личное предложение. Что теперь Тони о нём подумает? Что скажет? Как будет себя вести? Отменит ли его стажировку? Заберёт костюм? Расскажет всё Мэй? Догадается о чувствах?..  
  
_Боже, он тебя убьёт, если узнает!_  
  
И что же делать? Что же делать, что же делать...  
  
— Тут нечего особо рассказывать.  
  
_Фух, не прогонит._  
  
Тони подался вперёд, опираясь локтями на колени, и сцепил руки в замок.  
  
— Она красивая, — тяжело вздохнул он и невесело усмехнулся. — Умная. Сильная. Серьёзно, Пеппер всегда была невероятной. Просто... ей нужен не я, — обманчиво просто произнёс он и посмотрел Питеру прямо в глаза. — А мне нужна не она.  
  
Питер громко сглотнул, судорожно пытаясь понять, продолжать ли задавать вопросы или остановиться на этом и не копать глубже, пока не стало слишком поздно. Кажется, любопытство победило, потому что Питер уже не осознавал, что говорил.  
  
— А кто вам нужен?  
  
Тони смотрел на него так, будто пытался запомнить в мельчайших деталях, и Питер не мог отделаться от ощущения, что  _Тони всё знает_.  
  
Видимо не найдя на лице Питера ничего примечательного — конечно он не нашёл: Питер же самый обычный подросток с самым обычным лицом, — Тони вновь откинулся на спинку кресла и положил руки на подлокотники, стуча пальцами по тканевой обивке.  
  
— Я ценю твой интерес, Питер, но тема для разговора не очень удачная, — мягко, но уверенно сказал он и облизал пересохшие губы. — Люди встречаются, люди расходятся — это естественный процесс. У нас с Пеппер не срослось, и не то чтобы я жалею об этом. Лучше расскажи о себе, о школе. Уж у тебя-то есть девушка?  
  
Сердце Питера ухнуло в пятки.  
  
Он понимал, что этот момент рано или поздно должен был настать и избегать его было глупо, но всё равно нервничал и теребил в руках несчастную ручку.  
  
Да что ему терять, в конце концов? Тони будет противно? Ладно. Примет? Круто. Начнёт стебаться и шутить? Питер переживёт. Уж это точно не самое страшное в его жизни.  
  
— Вообще-то... — начал он севшим голосом и прокашлялся. — Вообще-то, я...  
  
— Что? — нетерпеливо перебил Тони.  
  
— Я гей.  
  
Вот он и сказал это.  
  
Исподлобья глядя на Тони и ожидая его реакции, Питер всё-таки сломал бедную ручку — издержки паучьей силы.  
  
Лишь бы Тони не отверг его, лишь бы не отверг...  
  
— И как ты понял это?  
  
Что? Питер не ослышался? Тони действительно спросил его только что о том, как он осознал свою ориентацию? Серьёзно? Взял и спросил? Без шуток и издёвок? И ждёт ответа? Типа...  _правда?_  
  
Боже, только бы Тони не передумал...  
  
Воодушевлённый Питер подвинулся вперёд на стуле и начал бурно жестикулировать, пока слова лились из него неконтролируемым потоком.  
  
— Вообще, это началось ещё лет в двенадцать. Гормоны, пубертат и всё такое. Все мои знакомые — не друзья: из друзей у меня только Нед, а он тогда был зациклен лишь на еде — они начали смотреть порно, обсуждать его и, ну, мастурбировать. А я... Я просто не мог смотреть эти видео: они же какие-то животные и жестокие. Это всё так унизительно, особенно для девушек. Нет, я не в смысле, что заниматься сексом это унизительно, а в смысле... Их же  _используют_. Такие неравные позиции и такое жёсткое подчинение. Это дико и неправильно! В отношениях должны быть на равных и доверять друг другу, а не вот это вот всё. Фу, ужас! И как только эта индустрия продолжает существовать?.. Так что порно осталось за бортом, но я постоянно, ну, знаете, просыпался со стояком и, эм, не знал, что делать. То есть знал, да, но... Он же просто так не пропадает, да? А я совершенно не мог видеть в девочках... сексуальные объекты, что ли. Боже, я в первый раз об этом говорю, простите, мистер Старк... Я хотел сказать, что мы не раз купались все вместе, когда были уже постарше, и я видел тела многих девушек и парней, просто... Может, это такая особенность в мозгу, я не знаю, но меня вообще не возбуждает вид женского тела. То есть они красивые, да! Господи, а Лиз какая красивая! Я ведь даже думал, что влюблён в неё, пока не осознал всё это. Так что я понимаю, что девушки офигенные, красивые и вообще невероятные, но... просто не мой типаж. Я не могу это объяснить и даже сам не до конца уверен, но мне кажется, что это то, что нужно просто принять. Это физическое влечение, а не психологический настрой. И не болезнь тоже, потому что, когда меня укусил паук, у меня не только появился иммунитет и в разы ускорилась регенерация, но и пропала аллергия на шерсть и восстановилось зрение. То есть здоровье стало идеальным. Даже больше чем идеальным. А  _это_  не вылечилось.  
  
Закончив свою пламенную речь, Питер запоздало понял,  _что_  он только что наговорил. Его моментально захлестнула волна стыда и смущения, ведь он никогда и ни с кем не обсуждал свою ориентацию. Господи, да он даже с Недом боялся говорить на темы, хоть как-то касающиеся секса! А сейчас вывалил всё это на уставшего Тони, даже не подумав хоть как-то сжать объём информации. Боже! Что же теперь будет? Что Старк о нём подумает? Что скажет? Посмеётся? И надо ли было ему вообще знать всё это?  
  
_Да чтоб тебя, Паркер! Для чего нужно было вставлять столько лишних деталей? Ты не мог выжать главное и рассказать всё нормально?_  Без  _всякой чепухи и эмоций? Ну почему ты никогда не думаешь? Кто тебя просил, а? Сам-то осознаёшь, сколько ерунды наговорил? И про Лиз ещё зачем-то ляпнул. Забудь уже о ней и оставь бедную девушку в покое! Тебе пора научиться контролировать себя._  
  
Питер так и сидел, зажмурившись, не осмеливаясь посмотреть на Тони, пока не услышал тихий добродушный смешок.  
  
— И что с Лиз? — мягко поинтересовался Тони, и Питер буквально слышал, как он сдерживал улыбку. — Она знала о твоей влюблённости, когда до тебя дошло, что Нед гораздо больше привлекателен, чем самая красивая девушка школы?  
  
Питер даже не обратил внимания на подколку: слишком он был счастлив от того факта, что, пусть Тони и еле сдерживал шутки, он их всё же сдерживал. Это значило, что ему не плевать на чувства Питера и — что было просто поразительно — новая информация не изменила его отношение к нему в худшую сторону. Более того, Тони не остановился на рассказанном Питером и задал, хоть и в своеобразной форме, свои собственные вопросы. Разве можно было мечтать о большем интересе к себе?  
  
Окрылённый вниманием, Питер не мог больше неподвижно сидеть, поэтому ноги сами подняли его и понесли ближе к Старку.  
  
— Ой, это та ещё история, — махнул рукой Питер, останавливаясь у стола, на котором лежала жилетка, и опираясь о него ягодицами. Тони с силой сжал подлокотники кресла, но Питер был слишком вдохновлён, чтобы заметить это. — Если вкратце, то это случилось тем вечером, когда я поймал Стервятника. Тогда много чего произошло: я узнал, что он отец Лиз, а он узнал, что Лиз пригласил на бал Человек-паук, после чего всё завертелось и вылилось в итоге в то, что я уронил ваш самолёт. Но всё это было потом! А вот тогда, когда я ещё стоял напротив неё и смотрел в глаза, боясь сказать, что мне надо уйти, я вдруг осознал: мне же её надо будет... поцеловать? Типа в конце вечера. И проводить до дома. Боже, я как представил,  _что_  мне надо будет делать и всё в таком духе, так сразу готов был сбежать от ужаса. Не страха, а именно ужаса. Тогда я и понял окончательно, что  _это_  — не влюблённость. Последние надежды на то, что во мне была хоть капля натуральности, провалились с треском, — рассмеялся Питер и кинул взгляд на Тони в поисках такой же реакции.  
  
Но Тони молчал и смотрел каким-то испуганным взглядом туда, где Питер соприкасался пятой точкой со столом. Питер что, не туда сел? Помял жилетку? Что-то уронил?  
  
Не зная, какой вариант был верным, Питер просто выпрямился во весь рост, разрывая контакт со столом и скрещивая руки на груди. Не дождавшись хоть какого-нибудь ответа от Тони, он решил нарушить неловкую тишину, задав первый пришедший в голову вопрос.  
  
— А у вас... было что-то такое?  
  
После того как вопрос прозвучал вслух, Питеру захотелось ударить себя по лбу: что он, чёрт возьми, только что спросил? Поставил под сомнение ориентацию самого Тони Старка? Опять полез в его личную жизнь? Заставил себя выглядеть озабоченным подростком? Ну что за тупизм! Неудивительно, что Старк смеётся над ним.  
  
— Ну, — спокойно, к изумлению Питера, ответил Тони, — не совсем. Я всего лишь би, так что влечения только к одному полу мне не понять. Уж извиняй.  
  
На добрых десять секунд Питер задохнулся.  
  
Би? Типа... би? В смысле... Чёрт! Это же... Это... О боже!  
  
_Тони Старк бисексуален?_  
  
Жизнь Питера никогда не станет прежней. Это ж получалось, что чисто теоретически у него был шанс? Чисто теоретически он мог быть интересен Старку в  _том самом_  смысле? Чисто теоретически его влечение могло быть не односторонним? Господи Иисусе! Это же новость похлеще открытия Америки!  
  
Пока Питер продолжал стоять с открытым от потрясения ртом, Тони нервно рассмеялся, ёрзая в кресле.  
  
— Хотя в одном мы похожи: мне тоже было сложно это принять, потому что чисто внешне мне всегда больше нравились девушки. — Тони сглотнул и тихо добавил: — До недавних пор.  
  
Это... Это... Это же не намёк, да? Просто к слову пришлось. Никакого подтекста. Всего лишь случайное совпадение. Верно? Верно? Верно же?..  
  
— Знаешь что? — спохватившись, попытался перевести тему Старк. — Уже поздно, и тебе пора домой.  
  
Понимая, что другого шанса не будет, Питер в один шаг пересёк оставшееся между ними расстояние и положил руку собиравшемуся встать с кресла Старку на плечо. С решимостью, обеспеченной адреналином в крови, он несильно сжал пальцы, но мышцы под рубашкой не расслабились, а только напряглись ещё больше.  
  
— Мистер Старк, — тихо позвал Питер упрямо смотрящего в пол Тони, чувствуя пробежавшийся по позвоночнику разряд. — Прошу вас, мистер Старк.  
  
У Питера подгибались коленки от собственной храбрости, а дышать становилось труднее с каждой секундой, но он не сдавался. И оно того стоило. Потому что Старк не выдержал и наконец поднял голову.  
  
Тони смотрел на Питера взглядом побитой собаки, словно даже то, что Питер стоял рядом, уже приносило ему физическую боль. Хоть он по-прежнему не сказал ни слова, плечо под ладонью Питера не расслабилось ни на йоту, а его пальцы продолжали сжимать обивку. Может, в отсутствии сопротивления был виноват алкоголь или усталость — Питер не знал, но он знал другое: если у него был шанс показать Тони, что он видит в нём больше чем просто наставника, он им воспользуется. Даже если его прогонят. Даже если Старк ничего не вспомнит.  
  
— Простите, — прошептал Питер и, боясь спугнуть Тони, мягко толкнул его к спинке кресла.  
  
Тони, не ожидавший этого, легко повиновался, но тут же нахмурился ещё больше и с недоверием посмотрел на Питера. Питер же провёл пятернёй по волосам, сделал глубокий вдох, который ему ничем не помог, и с ощущением, что прыгает в пропасть, оседлал Тони.  
  
— Питер! — воскликнул Тони, практически подрываясь с места, но Питер вовремя толкнул его обратно и, продолжая крепко удерживать за плечи, заёрзал на коленях, пытаясь найти самое удобное положение.  
  
Случайно оказалось, что самое удобное положение было почти у самого паха. Осознав это, Питер густо покраснел, но не отступился. Слишком долго он ждал этого шанса и слишком мало у него было терпения. В конце-то концов! Он импульсивный подросток или кто?  
  
— Пожалуйста, мистер Старк, — на выдохе прошептал он куда-то в шею Тони, упираясь лбом в спинку кресла. — Пожалуйста...  
  
Понимая, что его слабой выдержки не хватит надолго, Питер с закрытыми глазами нашёл руки Тони и настойчиво положил их на свою талию, но, кажется, это было лишним, потому что Тони снова начал пытаться избавиться от него:  
  
— Хватит, Питер, — не очень убедительно повторял он. — Прекрати. Мы не можем этого делать, ты знаешь.  
  
Осознание, что Тони отталкивал его не из-за нежелания переводить их отношения в такое русло, а из-за ожидаемого «мы не можем», добавило Питеру энтузиазма.  
  
— Плевать, — задыхаясь, ответил он и потёрся пахом о живот Тони. — Боже...  
  
— Чёрт, Питер! Остановись...  
  
— Нет, — перебил Питер, утыкаясь носом в шею Тони, чем заставил его резко и шумно вдохнуть. — Вы же тоже хотите.  
  
Питер сам не знал, откуда в нём столько уверенности, но для придания её и Тони он снова нашёл его руки и опустил их на свои ягодицы, не позволяя отстраниться.  
  
— Господи!.. — простонал он, резко выпрямляясь от удовольствия и запрокидывая голову. Глаза непроизвольно закрылись, а рот распахнулся в немом крике и попытке глотнуть кислорода.  
  
Ладони Старка обжигали даже сквозь плотную ткань и были такими широкими и сильными, что невольно пробуждали в Питере фантазии, которых он отчаянно старался избегать до этого момента. Но теперь избегание было бесполезно. Потому что он отчётливо чувствовал упирающийся в ширинку стояк.  
  
— Боже, Питер, у тебя...  
  
— Я знаю, — снова перебил он Тони. — Я знаю.  
  
Питер вернулся в прежнее положение и вновь уткнулся носом в шею Тони, когда тот, словно на пробу, аккуратно сжал его ягодицы, вырывая из Питера сдавленный стон.  
  
— Я не... — Питер запнулся, когда Тони переместил ладони на его талию. — Я не против... Если вы хотите...  
  
И в этот момент Тони словно очнулся.  
  
Он резко встал с кресла, практически скидывая с себя Питера, и отошёл от него на добрые десять футов. Он с ужасом посмотрел на упавшего и теперь сидящего на полу Питера, ещё не отошедшего от возбуждения, и схватился за волосы.  
  
— Зачем ты это сделал? — надрывно спросил он, и Питеру показалось, что ещё чуть-чуть и у Тони начнётся истерика. — Твою мать, Питер, зачем?!  
  
Не дождавшись ответа от Питера, касавшегося горящих губ, Тони рассмеялся. Сначала скромно и сдерживаясь, а потом уже неконтролируемо заходясь в истерических, как и думал Питер, приступах. Закончив, он небрежно пригладил волосы и с безумной улыбкой уставился на Питера.  
  
— Тебя ничего не напрягает? — Этот бешеный взгляд Питер будет помнить долго. — Совсем? Нет?  
  
— Я не...  
  
—  _Мне сорок шесть!_  — прокричал Тони так, что, кажется, даже стены дрогнули.  
  
Его грудь поднималась и опускалась в неестественном ритме, словно сдерживая рвущегося наружу зверя и пытаясь его усмирить. Одной рукой Тони упирался в бок, а другой держался за голову, пока Питер медленно приходил в себя и осознавал печальную реальность.  
  
— А тебе... сколько? Пятнадцать?  
  
— Почти шестнадцать...  
  
— Да плевать! — вновь крикнул Тони.  
  
Он прикусил губу, когда увидел, как Питер вздрогнул, и, закатив глаза, то ли засмеялся, то ли захныкал.  
  
— Боже, Питер, — выдохнул Тони, натянув улыбку. — Что ты со мной делаешь?  
  
— Мистер Старк...  
  
— Уйди, — резко сказал Старк, так же резко переставая улыбаться и с еле сдерживаемой злостью сжимая челюсти. — Просто, блядь, уйди.  
  
Питер нахмурился и поджал губы, хотя знал, что это не удержит его от слёз. Те противно собирались в уголках глаз и уже размывали очертания предметов вокруг. Питер отвёл взгляд от Тони и как можно быстрее поднялся на ноги, хватая лежавший рядом рюкзак.  
  
Уйти? Он уйдёт. Старк может не сомневаться. Питер никогда не хотел быть кому-либо обузой. Да, ему нужен был Тони, просто  _пиздец_  как нужен, и он готов был бороться за шанс на отношения всем своим существом.  
  
Но если  _он_  не был нужен Тони, то это уже совсем другое дело.  
  
Прикусив нижнюю губу, Питер осторожно обернулся и с надеждой посмотрел на Тони. _Может, если он хорошо попросит, если расскажет всё, если..._  
  
— Нет, — даже не дал ему открыть рот Тони. — Ни слова.  
  
Крепче сжимая лямку рюкзака на плече, Питер в последний раз гордо выпрямил спину, чтобы доказать самому себе, что не сломался, что всё в порядке, и натянуто улыбнулся. Тони никак не отреагировал — лишь во взгляде добавилась печальная разочарованность.  
  
Всё. В этом было всё.  
  
Со слезами на глазах Питер развернулся и почти бегом кинулся к лифту, понимая, что его никто не собирается останавливать.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> дорогие читатели! искренне прошу у вас прощения за такую длительную задержку! это было абсолютно непредвиденно, но на то были свои причины. не думаю, что они кому-то интересны, так что не буду углубляться, а перейду сразу к главе: она далась мне сложно из-за нехватки времени и личных обстоятельств, но ещё сложнее дастся следующая, так что прошу не торопиться с прочтением, а растянуть его в своё удовольствие, потому что пятая часть будет, к сожалению, тоже не очень скоро. работу я забрасывать не собираюсь, но и как машина писать я тоже не могу, так что прошу понять и простить. стараюсь по мере своих возможностей. спасибо вам огромное за отзывы и поддержку. всех люблю <3

**_Give me a run for my money,  
There is nobody, no one to outrun me  
  
If I didn't ride blade on curb, would you still love me?  
If I minimised my net-worth, would you still love me?  
Keep it a hundred, I'd rather you trust me than to love me  
Keep it a whole one hund': don't got you, I got nothin'  
  
Kendrick Lamar — LOVE._ **

 

***

  
— Эй! — с шутливым возмущением воскликнул выходящий из лифта Роуди, когда Питер чуть не врезался в него.  
  
Почти моментально сориентировавшись, Питер протиснулся в кабину лифта между уже закрывающимися дверьми и — судя по горящему над лифтом табло — отправился вниз, оставляя озадаченного Роуди стоять с комично поднятыми руками и переводить недоумевающий взгляд с Тони на только-только съехавшиеся двери и обратно.  
  
Было бы даже смешно, если бы не было так грустно.  
  
Видимо бросив попытки понять, что произошло, самостоятельно, Роуди усмехнулся, покачал головой и опустил руки. Тони успел заметить, что он принёс с собой какой-то бумажный пакет, прежде чем понял, что Роуди направляется к нему.  
  
— Что он натворил? — с непринуждённой улыбкой спросил Роуди, изогнув одну бровь.  
  
Тони очень хотелось развернуться и уйти в самый дальний угол мастерской, чтобы не видеть и не слушать ещё совсем ничего не подозревающего Роуди, но тот вряд ли бы оценил его побег, поэтому Тони просто сделал глубокий вдох и с шумным выдохом опустил голову, потирая пальцами переносицу.  
  
_Как же он устал._  
  
Голова раскалывалась, веки болели от напряжения, а по мозгу как будто стучали огромным молотком. Тони был настолько вымотан, что даже смеяться больше не хотелось — не то что плакать, хотя небольшая истерика действительно могла бы помочь ему освободиться от лишних эмоций и оставить в голове только факты, на основании которых он бы и принимал все дальнейшие решения относительно Питера.  
  
Но мысли упорядочены не были, а сил для того, чтобы вести диалог с Роуди, с каждой прошедшей секундой явно не прибавлялось.  
  
Грубо проведя всей ладонью по лицу и остановив её на губах, Тони наконец поднял взгляд на Роуди. Тому, кажется, не понравился его жалкий вид, потому что он замер, так и не дойдя до Тони, и нахмурился.  
  
— Что  _ты_  натворил?  
  
Роуди всегда был слишком проницательным, и не то чтобы Тони мог скрыть от него хоть что-то. Но скрыть  _это_  он был просто обязан.  
  
— Ничего, — как можно ровнее произнёс Тони, не отводя взгляд.  
  
Вообще, он должен был выглядеть серьёзно и убедительно, говоря это, но стоило Тони услышать свой голос со стороны, как он понял, насколько провальна была эта попытка с самого начала.  
  
— «Ничего»? — с издёвкой повторил Роуди и вскинул брови, очевидно не веря отмазке. Он усмехнулся, но в этой усмешке не было ни капли веселья — только ядовитый сарказм. —  _«Ничего»?_  Серьёзно, Тони? Это всё, что ты скажешь?  
  
— Я просто... — попытался оправдаться Тони, чтобы отбить у Роуди желание копнуть ещё глубже в их с Питером отношения, но его перенапряжённый мозг напрочь отказался думать, а нужные слова — находиться, поэтому Тони оставалось только обречённо закрыть рот и закатить глаза от собственного же бессилия, признавая туше.  
  
— Нет, это немыслимо!  
  
— Роуди...  
  
— От него в слезах убегает ребёнок, а он говорит, что ничего, мать вашу, не случилось!  
  
— Роуди, послушай...  
  
— Нет, это ты послушай! — грубо оборвал его Роуди, в момент меняя тон с усмехающегося на серьёзный и теперь жёстко чеканя каждую букву. — Я общаюсь с ним уже не первую неделю и могу с полной уверенностью сказать, что Питер — самый вежливый, самый добрый и самый мягкий человек из тех, кого я встречал. А я встречал многих, Старк, слышишь? Многих. Так поведай же мне, пожалуйста, мой дорогой друг, — с откровенной издёвкой продолжал он, — что такого этот невинный, просто  _чистейший_  ребёнок мог сделать, чтобы нарваться на твоё ласковое обращение, и  _какого_ , блядь,  _чёрта_  тут вообще происходит?!  
  
Тони знал, что за криком вспыльчивого, когда дело касалось детей, Роуди не скрывалось ничего, кроме беспокойства, поэтому не стал кричать в ответ. Не то чтобы у него было желание. Не то чтобы у него были силы.  
  
Тони вздохнул, но ничего не сказал. Потому что даже не знал что. Или знал, но не хотел говорить. Или хотел, но понимал, что после этого Роуди точно перестанет терпеть все его выходки и уедет куда-нибудь в Вайоминг, чтобы спокойно дожить оставшуюся жизнь, — а этого Тони эгоистично не хотелось. Поэтому он просто молчал и ждал, пока Роуди выговорится, остынет и уйдёт, оставляя его в привычном одиночестве.  
  
— Это как-то связано с твоими разбитыми костяшками? — уже чуть мягче спросил Роуди, так и не дождавшись ответа от Тони.  
  
Тони физически не смог удержаться от того, чтобы цокнуть и закатить глаза.  
  
Он ведь так ничего и не сказал Роуди о том, что случилось. Даже не придумал какой-нибудь истории, чтобы объяснить разодранную до мяса кожу аж на суставах пальцев, — на все вопросы он отвечал «это долгая история» или «ничего особенного». Последний такой вопрос был полмесяца назад, спустя неделю после вечера у Пирса, — после неменяющегося ответа Тони Роуди прекратил выпытывать из него правду и долгие недели делал вид, что забыл обо всём. До сегодняшнего дня.  
  
— Слушай, Роуди, — слабо сказал Тони, не испытывая совершенно никакого желания спорить. — Я...  
  
Он замолчал на секунду, невольно опуская взгляд на протезы Роуди и поджимая губы, прежде чем продолжить:  
  
— Я ценю твою заботу — нет, правда ценю, хотя и не совсем понимаю, чем её заслужил, — но сегодня был очень сложный и насыщенный день, и мне не хотелось бы заканчивать его на больничной койке в обнимку с капельницей, а именно это меня и ждёт, если ты не прекратишь свой допрос, потому что честно? Я устал так, как не уставал уже месяцы, и сейчас говорю с тобой еле держась на ногах. Поэтому прошу тебя, Роуди: ради всего святого, забудь о своих любимых нотациях хотя бы на день и дай мне спокойно загнобить себя самому, хорошо?  
  
Тони сделал очередной глубокий вдох, наполняя кислородом горящие от недостатка воздуха лёгкие, и едва слышно выдохнул:  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Всё то время, пока Тони говорил, Роуди смотрел на него неверящим взглядом и словно не мог определиться, что будет лучше: врезать Тони или просто послать. Спустя какое-то время он невесело усмехнулся и сделал шаг вперёд, упираясь протезированным бедром прямо в угол стола.  
  
— Знаешь что, Старк? — с грустной улыбкой сказал он, к счастью Тони отбросив вариант врезать ему, но всё-таки не отказавшись от нотаций. — Я заходил сюда сегодня утром.  
  
_Началось._  
  
— Ты об этом не знаешь, нет, что ты! У тебя же есть куда более важные дела, да? Зачем уделять время парнишке, который тебя боготворит? Пф-ф! Глупость, правда? — Роуди не позволил Тони ответить, почти сразу продолжая: — Я подумал, что ты просто забыл о нём. Ну, с кем не бывает? Хотел найти тебя, напомнить, протрезвить, если понадобится, — но Питер не дал. Сказал, что всё нормально и так часто бывает, потому что «у мистера Старка почти нет времени, зато полно дел, которые намного важнее каких-то там подростков». Нет, друг, я, конечно, в курсе, что Росс выносит тебе мозг из-за Стива, а планы и «Старк Индастриз» не ждут, но  _чтоб тебя, Тони!_  — Роуди ударил кулаком по столу. — Ему же пятнадцать!..  
  
— Почти шестнадцать, — тихо поправил Тони, не поднимая взгляд.  
  
— Что, прости?  
  
— Ему почти шестнадцать, — повторил он больше для себя, чем Роуди.  
  
— Ему почти ше... — непонимающе начал Роуди, но тут же осёкся и с выражением лица, которое говорило «Ты совсем ебанулся или да?» лучше всяких фраз, уставился на Тони. — «Ему почти шестнадцать»? Серьёзно? Нет, ты это серьёзно только что сказал? Да какая, нахрен, разница, сколько ему? Плюс или минус год — он всё ещё ребёнок, Старк, а ты выделяешь ему внимания в разы меньше, чем своим железякам. И это при том, что  _он_  тратит на тебя все свои выходные. Между прочим, сегодня он собирался доделать всё, что ему задали на следующую неделю, чтобы провести завтрашний выходной с тобой в мастерской, — сказал Роуди с таким упрёком, какого Тони не слышал от него в свою сторону уже давно. — И это не я придумал: он сам рассказал мне утром, что собирается переночевать здесь. Я ведь даже ужин ему принёс. — Роуди потряс бумажным пакетом в руке и, чуть помолчав, поморщился. — Всё было нормально, пока он не убежал от тебя как ошпаренный. И что-то мне подсказывает, что убежал он не от комплиментов.  
  
Роуди поставил пакет на стол и с силой толкнул его в сторону Тони.  
  
— Подавись, — с нескрываемым пренебрежением выплюнул он. — С меня хватит.  
  
Он резко развернулся на каблуках в направлении к лифту и быстрым шагом скрылся из виду уже через минуту, точно Питер какое-то время назад. Тони же продолжал стоять с заходящимся в бешеном ритме сердцем и невидящим взглядом смотреть на мятый коричневый пакет, остановившийся в нескольких сантиметрах от початой ранее бутылки виски.  
  
Тони устал. Тони не мог думать. Тони  _уже_  был в такой заднице, какая алкоголикам и не снилась. Что ему сделает пара бокалов?  
  
— Сэр, — раздался предупреждающий голос Пятницы, когда Тони откупорил бутылку, — алкоголь несовместим с таблетками, которые вы...  
  
— К хуям таблетки.  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
— К хуям таблетки тогда. Всё равно не помогают.  
  
Тони сказал «пара бокалов»? Это он образно: бокалов не было. Желания идти за ними — тоже.  
  
Адреналин и остаточное возбуждение сомнительной природы всё ещё плескались в крови, забирая себе последние остатки сил Тони. Его тошнило от каждого движения, и мысли, неистово бьющиеся о черепную коробку, этому совсем не помогали. Но нет, он не поддастся на провокации мозга и не будет сейчас пережёвывать каждое событие прошедшего дня — напиться и в очередной раз возненавидеть себя выглядело куда более хорошей идеей.  
  
В конце концов, подумать он успеет всегда. Размусолить свои мысли и чувства? Тоже. Посмотреть правде в глаза и осознать  _весь_  пиздец ситуации? Ну, у него не было таких планов на сегодняшний вечер. Сейчас же Тони оставалось лишь надеяться на то, что завтра никогда не наступит и ему не придётся иметь дело с тем, о чём стоило забыть ради своего же блага. Да, наивно, но разве у него был выбор?  
  
Сделав жадный глоток прямо из горла, Тони упал в кресло и закрыл глаза, со сладким мазохизмом упиваясь обжигающим чувством разрушения, оседающим где-то в желудке.  


***

  
Утро встретило Тони ужасной головной болью и ноющим от сна в сидячем положении позвоночником.  
  
— Пятница, — прохрипел Тони, с трудом разлепив глаза, — сколько времени?  
  
— Одиннадцать часов двадцать четыре минуты до полудня, сэр, — моментально отчиталась Пятница.  
  
Выматерившись, Тони страдальчески простонал и закрыл лицо ладонями, безжалостно надавливая кончиками пальцев на закрытые веки, пока перед глазами не заплясали разноцветные точки.  
  
Это был октябрь. Осень. Нью-Йорк.  
  
И Тони Старк безбожно проебался.  
  
— Сука, — захныкал он, безуспешно пытаясь сдержать истерический смех, ставший обычным делом в последнее время. — Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу...  
  
Обычно такой простейший психологический приём, как выражение вслух ненависти к той части себя, которая была противна, помогал Тони справиться с кратковременными наплывами вины или стыда и вовремя вернуться в строй, чтобы продолжить играть идеального и неприступного миллиардера-филантропа, которому насрать на мнение людей и всевозможные моральные устои.  
  
Но в этот раз приём не сработал.  
  
— Ненавижу! — прорычал Тони и, схватив со стола пустую бутылку из-под Далмора, швырнул её в стену напротив.  
  
Стекло не выдержало столкновения с бетоном и с мерзким звоном распалось на неровные осколки.  
  
— Блядство, — сокрушённо выдохнул Тони, наблюдая за роботами-уборщиками, тут же принявшимися собирать остатки напоминаний о вчерашнем вечере. — Блядство, — еле слышно повторил он, прежде чем закрыть глаза и откинуть голову на спинку кресла.  
  
_Ты действительно так переживаешь из-за всего этого или просто делаешь вид, чтобы облегчить совесть?_  — проснулся язвительный внутренний голос.  
  
_Нет, блядь, а как можно_ не  _переживать?!_  — хотелось заорать Тони в ответ.  
  
Естественно он переживает! И ещё как! Всё-таки не каждый день ты находишь неебически привлекательным пятнадцатилетнего пацана. Кстати, об этом...  
  
— Пятница, когда у Паркера день рождения?  
  
— Двенадцатого января, сэр, — после непродолжительной паузы, потраченной на поиск информации, ответил искин.  
  
— И год рождения... — с вопросительной интонацией произнёс Тони, давая Пятнице заполнить пропуск.  
  
— Две тысячи первый.  
  
Тони закашлялся, отрывисто стуча себя по груди и надеясь, что всевидящая Пятница не обратит на внимания на его реакцию и просто подумает, что он поперхнулся слюной.  
  
Что ж, он убедился, что Питер не врал: ему действительно было пятнадцать и действительно относительно скоро будет шестнадцать. Если бы ещё от этого было легче.  
  
— Пятница, напомни-ка мне возраст согласия в штате Нью-Йорк, — попросил Тони, с деланой задумчивостью потирая шею. — Кажется, где-то... Эм-м... Вроде семнадцать, да?  
  
— Возраст сексуального согласия в штате Нью-Йорк — семнадцать лет, да, вы правы, — безэмоционально подтвердила его слова Пятница, даже не замечая, как Тони очевидно валял дурака. — Мне уточнить данные по соседним штатам?  
  
— Боже, Пятница, нет! — прошипел Тони и тут же обернулся к лифту, служащему основным входом в мастерскую, но тот абсолютно точно стоял на одном из жилых этажей и не собирался доставлять к Тони нежелательных гостей.  _Впрочем — кому он был нужен?_  — У меня только одна просьба: не анализируй последние запросы и не пытайся найти в них какую-то закономерность, ладно? Нам это ни к чему.  
  
Несколько секунд, показавшихся Тони долгими минутами, Пятница молчала, заставляя его нервно кусать кулак и только недавно зажившую кожу на костяшках, но потом её звонкий электронный голос с ирландским акцентом наконец нарушил гробовую тишину мастерской:  
  
— История удалена.  
  
Тони не смог сдержать облегчённого выдоха, закрывая глаза.  
  
_История, может быть, и удалена,_  — в очередной раз вмешалось сознание, словно задавшееся целью довести Тони до нервного срыва, —  _но, сделав это, ты признал, что оставить её было бы чем-то ненормальным._  
  
И... сознание было право. Снова. Как бы ни было тяжело с этим соглашаться.  
  
Окей, отсрачивать неизбежное и дальше было уже просто смешно: Тони  _должен_  был разобрать всё по полочкам. Здесь и сейчас. Без шуток и отговорок. Говоря правду, правду и ничего, кроме правды. Итак — что он имеет?  
  
Пятнадцатилетнего мальчишку из Куинса с суперспособностями, который совершенно искренне пытается спасти весь этот бренный мир, а потому с завидным энтузиазмом бегает и летает по полному искомых преступников Нью-Йорку в обтягивающем абсолютно всё костюме, по случайному совпадению сделанным единственным и неповторимым Тони Старком: циничным сорокашестилетним алкоголиком в завязке с хобби создавать и улучшать броню себе и группке государственных преступников и привыкшим топить свои депрессии в лучших бассейнах снимаемых на Виргинских островах коттеджей.  
  
_Тебе не кажется, что ты что-то забыл?_  
  
Ах да. Слепое и неосознанное идолопоклонство мальчишки перешло все допустимые границы, и вчера Тони только окончательно убедился в этом, когда Питер, набравшись обычно несвойственной ему храбрости, воспользовался положением Тони и сделал...  
  
А что он, собственно говоря, сделал? Залез на Тони? Доверчиво прижался всем телом? Потёрся задницей и совершенно однозначно намекнул на желаемое продолжение?  
  
_«Желаемое продолжение»? «Намекнул»? «Совершенно однозначно»? Ты, блядь, серьёзно?! А ещё мягче не мог завуалировать «у него на меня встал»? Нет, ну а что? Ты ведь пообещал, что будешь честен. Плюс нельзя сказать, что тебе не нравилось, а? Нравилось же? Нравилось? Нравилось. Сколько угодно можешь пытаться скрыть это, но факт остаётся фактом, Старк: ты не хотел останавливаться._  
  
— Всё хорошо, всё хорошо, — судорожно повторял Тони, пытаясь дышать как можно ровнее. — Всё хорошо...  
  
_Уверен? А по-моему, скромный и невинный подросток, едва осознавший свою ориентацию, на коленях влиятельного и состоятельного мужчины, который старше его в несколько раз, — нечто очень далёкое от «всё хорошо»._  
  
— Я в порядке...  
  
_Ага, повторишь это в суде. «Я в порядке, ваша честь! Я вовсе не болен! Трахать мальчишек это нормально, честно! Даже воспитывает, так сказать. Всё-таки наставник я ему или кто?» О-о, судье понравится._  
  
Хватит! Хватит! Это омерзительно!  
  
_Ой, правда? Своему члену это скажи._  
  
Всё, стоп! Достаточно!  
  
_Ошибаешься, милый. Мы ещё и до середины не дошли._  
  
Довольно!  
  
_Кому? Тебе? Ох, нет: тебе не довольно. Было бы довольно, ты бы прекратил оправдывать свои извращения и понял, что педофилия это..._  
  
— Хватит! — Тони хлопнул ладонями по столу, устав от бессмысленных препираний с собой же.  
  
Да, хорошо, он признаёт: его возбуждает Паркер, но его не возбуждают  _дети_ , чёрт возьми! Уж это-то он точно знал наверняка! Его возбуждает Питер, но Питер... Питер не ребёнок. Он не выглядит как ребёнок, он не думает как ребёнок, он не  _чувствуется_  как ребёнок — он невероятно сильный, умный, зрелый во многих отношениях молодой человек, который ну при всём желании не сможет выглядеть на грёбаные пятнадцать! Уж издержки это паучьего укуса или ещё чего, но Тони не привлекали, не привлекают и не будут привлекать инфантильность и детскость, а в Питере, пускай и пятнадцатилетнем, их не было ни грамма!  
  
_Ну, грамм-то точно был..._  
  
Но это не значило, что этот грамм Тони нравился! Достаточно. Тони не педофил. Грубиян, эгоист и пижон? Возможно. Но не педофил.  
  
_Выговорился? У нас ещё пунктов тридцать осталось._  
  
Тони через силу закрыл глаза и сделал медленный, глубокий вдох, надеясь успокоить резко подскочившее сердцебиение.  
  
И всё-таки он был слишком стар для этого дерьма. Факт.  
  
_А Пирс ещё старше, но его ничего не остановило. Что остановит тебя?_  
  
Может быть, то, что они с Пирсом абсолютно разные люди? Нет, серьёзно: хватит уже возвращаться к нему. Мразь получила по заслугам и теперь несёт наказание. Да, своеобразное и сомнительное, но хотя бы не иллюзорное, как было бы в тюрьме. Всё, гештальт закрыт — хватит вспоминать об этом.  
  
_А ничего, что я — это ты и вспоминаешь об этом тоже ты? И не просто так, а потому что признаёшь, что вы похожи. Тогда, когда он беспомощно лежал на полу в луже собственной крови, а ты смотрел на него: ты же_ видел _, Старк. Такой же фанат дорогих шмоток, такой же любитель жить на широкую ногу, такой же избалованный и невоспитанный пуп земли, считающий себя достойным быть вершителем судеб всего и вся. Да вы даже на Питера смотрели одинаково. И ты говоришь, что вы разные?_  
  
Да, разные. И Тони не устанет это повторять. Возможно, он и был похож на Пирса когда-то давно, но с тех пор изменилось многое. Он больше не плейбой, не легкомысленный мальчик, которому повезло родиться с золотой ложечкой в заднице, — он успел обрести и потерять напарников, друзей, любимых, он вынес плен и пустыню, он поменял взгляды на жизнь и все свои основополагающие принципы, помогавшие ему существовать последние годы. «Тони Старк» в заголовках теперь стояло не рядом с именами моделей и актрис, а было утоплено в пафосных «очередное спасение мира», «Божья благодать» и «герой». Пускай сам Тони и не считал себя героем, он не мог не признавать того, что действительно стал лучше. Недостаточно, чтобы быть достойным нескончаемых похвал и возведением чуть ли не в статус святого среди подростков, но достаточно, чтобы понимать, что пользоваться этими самими подростками — ужасно и низко. Пирс же не осознаёт даже этого. Нужны ещё отличия?  
  
_Ладно, большой босс, ладно! Как скажешь. Чего люди только не сделают, чтобы оправдать свою хотелку запретного плода..._  
  
Питер больше, чем это!  
  
_Да-да, конечно..._  
  
Да!  
  
_И он совсем не ребёнок..._  
  
Да!  
  
_И вообще всё тоже абсолютно нормально, да?_  
  
Нет, но...  
  
_Нет, но что? Желание стать первым у Питера сильнее здравого смысла? Ты это хотел сказать?_  
  
— Господи... — простонал Тони, в привычном жесте закрывая ладонью глаза. — Это просто отвратительно.  
  
_Сам себя пытаешься убедить? Ну удачи._  
  
— Это мерзко.  
  
_Фу-фу-фу._  
  
— Это гадко.  
  
_Ещё как._  
  
— Это неприемлемо.  
  
_Абсолютно._  
  
— И мне этого хочется.  
  
_Успокоился?_  
  
Тони грустно усмехнулся и запрокинул голову, не позволяя солёным каплям скатиться по щекам. Потолок начинал расплываться ещё больше, когда он вспоминал слёзы в глазах Питера перед тем, как тот ушёл вчера. Слёзы, причиной которых был он.  
  
_Ах, ужас-то какой! Прямо настоящая катастрофа, Старк, честно. И когда только ты стал такой размазнёй?_  
  
— Пятница? — дрожащим голосом позвал Тони, слабо улыбаясь потолку. — Мне нужна ближайшая встреча, совещание, конференция — что угодно. Просто любое место, где хоть сколько-нибудь требуется моё присутствие. Что угодно, — повторил он. — Только не в Нью-Йорке.  
  
_Ну беги, беги. Вот только от себя не убежишь, Старк._  
  
— На завтра у вас назначена встреча с главой министерства здравоохранения в штаб-квартире министерства в Вашингтоне, — холодно ответила Пятница. — Прошу принять во внимание, что полковник Роудс взял эту встречу на себя, потому что, цитирую, «Тони даром это не нужно». Также он отметил, что знаком с Сильвией Мэтьюс Бёруэлл лично, а это, по его соображениям, только добавит плюсов беседе. Проанализировав четыре предыдущие околоделовые встречи, перед которыми он говорил то же самое и на которых он успешно заменил вас, я не могу не согласиться с этим утверждением.  
  
— Сукин же ты сын, Роуди, — не сдержал смешка Тони. — И что бы я без тебя делал?  
  
— Могу я уточнить ваши намерения, сэр? — не дала соскользнуть с темы Пятница.  
  
— Ищи ближайший свободный коридор на Вашингтон. И готовь самолёт как можно...  
  
— Скорее. Я поняла, — закончила за него Пятница.  
  
Тони вздохнул и бросил ещё один взгляд на закрытые двери лифта.  
  
— Только ты меня и понимаешь, — тихо сказал он.  
  
Тони честно не собирался впадать в тошнотворную жалость к себе, но слова вырвались против его воли.  
  
— Думаю, мистер Паркер поспорил бы с этим заявлением, — неожиданно ответила Пятница, перед тем как снова раствориться в тишине.  
  
Тони хмыкнул.  
  
— Ты слишком умная, Пятница.

 

***

  
— Спасибо ещё раз за проявленный интерес, Сильвия! Вот увидишь, Америка снова станет великой! Ох, в руках «Старк Индастриз»...  
  
_Прекрати стучать._  
  
— В этом можешь быть уверена: мне ли не знать, как важно здоровье каждого гражданина? Поговорить об этом с тобой было честью для нас.  
  
_Хватит._  
  
— По Тони, правда, не очень заметно, но это на самом деле так. Рад, что нам удалось договориться!  
  
_Я серьёзно. Оставь эту грёбаную ручку в покое._  
  
— И не забудь передать привет Стиву! Мы с ним ещё встретимся как-нибудь.  
  
_Совсем уже крыша едет?_  
  
— Не против, если мы с Тони немного задержимся? Нам надо обсудить пару деталей.  
  
_Можешь не отвечать, вопрос риторический._  
  
— И снова спасибо тебе за встречу! Хорошего дня!  
  
_Шизоид нелеченый._  
  
— Тони? Тони? Эй, Земля вызывает, приём.  
  
Когда Роуди коснулся его плеча, Тони вздрогнул и невольно выронил ручку, которую до этого сжимал между пальцами. Роуди, уже обошедший стол и вставший за спиной Тони, никак не отреагировал на шум и лишь продолжал отодвигать стул, на котором Тони сидел всю встречу.  
  
— Я пиздец как заебался заворачивать эти пафосные обороты, поэтому вставай и тащи свою задницу на экскурсию вместе со мной, — пропыхтел он, прекращая отодвигать стул и теперь подхватывая Тони под мышки. — Всё за твой счёт, конечно. Я заслужил.  
  
Роуди добросовестно пытался поднять и поставить безвольную тушу Тони на ноги, но Тони был слишком погружён в мысли, чтобы понять это и облегчить ему задачу. Во время очередной попытки Тони резко вскинул голову, лишь чудом не попадая затылком по носу Роуди, и тогда уже Роуди не выдержал и громко чертыхнулся, без нежностей опуская Тони обратно на стул.  
  
— Да чтоб тебя!  
  
— Я не могу, — еле слышно сказал Тони, поднимая на Роуди невидящий взгляд.  
  
— Что? — нахмурился Роуди и почесал нос.  
  
— Я не могу на экскурсию.  
  
Роуди замер и серьёзно посмотрел на Тони.  
  
— Нет, ну это никуда не годится, — с досадой в голосе сказал он через пару секунд, поднимая свой телефон со стола и убирая его в карман. — Я тебя с утра пытаюсь расшевелить, а всё, оказывается, коту под хвост. Это из-за позавчера, да?  
  
_Он знает, он знает, он знает. Он догадался, что сделал Питер. Он раздобыл записи с камер. Он понял, что ты хочешь мальчишку. Он..._  
  
Нет. Это паранойя. Всего лишь паранойя. Если бы Роуди действительно узнал, его реакция была бы совершенно другой.  
  
_Но он же не слепой._  
  
— Я же не слепой, Тони, — устало сказал Роуди, когда Тони отвернулся вместо ответа. — Я вижу, что что-то происходит. Бог с ней, с ссорой, — я всё ещё твой друг. Ты можешь сказать мне что угодно, помнишь? Что угодно. Я понимаю, что у тебя проблемы с доверием после Пеппер и Стива, но  _я_ , Тони? То есть да, я тоже не идеальный, но я хотя бы рядом, — сказал Роуди так тепло и одновременно грустно, что у Тони сжалось сердце. — А ты тот ещё говнюк — так, на заметку.  
  
Тони грустно усмехнулся.  
  
— Поверь, я знаю.  
  
— Но про Питера ты мне не расскажешь?  
  
Тони покачал головой.  
  
— И экскурсии я тоже не дождусь?  
  
Тони снова покачал головой, и Роуди драматично вздохнул.  
  
— Обратно-то хоть вместе полетим?  
  
— Прости, — прошептал Тони и криво улыбнулся.  
  
Роуди кивнул несколько раз, избегая смотреть Тони в глаза, и вскоре направился к выходу из конференц-зала.  
  
— Я буквально на пару дней, — бросил Тони ему вдогонку, и Роуди обернулся. — Они мне нужны.  
  
Роуди поджал губы, но ничего не сказал — лишь кивнул ещё раз и закрыл за собой дверь.  
  
Тони нужны куда больше чем пара дней, но только они у него есть.

 

***

  
Оставшиеся сутки Тони провёл не выходя из отеля.  
  
Вернувшись со встречи, он закрылся в своём номере и, не переодеваясь, забрался под одеяло, устраиваясь на самом краю огромной двуспальной кровати. Следующие несколько часов яркое послеполуденное солнце ослепляло глаза, но Тони было слишком лень вставать и закрывать занавески, поэтому он терпел, с головой накрывшись одеялом, пока последние лучи не скрылись за долгожданными облаками. Почти сразу Тони пожалел, что не снял ремень, который больно впивался в живот из-за поджатых ног, но эта мысль неизбежно привела за собой другую: воспоминание, как утром, после одного из самых импульсивных поступков в своей жизни, он проснулся не на полу мастерской среди разбросанных инструментов и не на кухне в осколках разбитой посуды, а в тёплой кровати, заботливо накрытый покрывалом, но с каким-то образом снятыми пиджаком и долбаным  _ремнём_. О том, что это, несомненно, сделал Питер, Тони предпочитал не думать. О том, что Питер же и отнёс его в спальню, — тоже.  
  
Вчера Тони думал, что ему стало легче. Не то чтобы это было не так: ему  _стало_  легче, — но только после выпитых в самолёте шотов. Кажется, их было слишком много, потому что Тони отчётливо помнил, как просил прощения за проёбанную жизнь у терпеливо провожавшей его до ждущего автомобиля стюардессы, до боли напомнившей ему одну из своих гувернанток родом из детства. Тони был настолько вымотан, что уснул едва коснувшись подушки. С ещё одним днём было покончено.  
  
Утром Тони наспех умылся, собрался и спустился вниз, к личному водителю, которого Пятница наняла ещё вчера. Всю поездку удалось провести без бесполезных разговоров, и это помогло Тони немного расслабиться, чтобы облегчить приступ мигрени хоть на какое-то время. Когда терпеть головную боль стало совсем невыносимо, в полупустом вестибюле наконец-то появился Роуди. Тони сразу направился к нему, стоически выдержав искреннее удивление на лице друга и пару не очень дружелюбных шуток, походивших скорее на издёвки, прежде чем к ним подошла девушка и проводила до конференц-зала. Последующие события Тони помнил плохо: головная боль разрослась и окончательно вышла из-под контроля, а язвительное сознание решило, что сейчас было самое время поиздеваться над ним и припомнить всё хорошее. Беседа о поставленном на поток производстве экзоскелетов и протезов от «Старк Индастриз» и их внедрении в государственную систему здравоохранения прошла хорошо только благодаря отлично подвешенному языку Роуди. После встречи Тони должен был улететь с Роуди обратно в Нью-Йорк дневным рейсом, но одна мысль о возвращении к Питеру, с его большими оленьими глазами, вечно приоткрытым ртом и умоляюще-просящим взглядом, — одна мысль об этом пробирала до мороза по коже, поэтому Тони решил остаться ещё на пару дней. От этого никому не будет хуже.  
  
Подняться с кровати Тони всё-таки заставили: вечером в номер принесли ужин. Тони помнил, как перед отъездом заказывал только любимые блюда, но сейчас вся еда была на один вкус. Не съев практически ничего, он отложил столовые приборы и направился прямиком в ванную. Он знал, что в момент, когда его одежда касалась пола, она уже теряла весь свой вид и без глажки (да и стирки) её ему было больше не надеть, но тёплая вода окутывала тело просто до безумия приятно, и Тони было  _так плевать_. Выйдя из душа, он не стал тратить время ни на включение ночников, ни на собирание вещей, потому что чувствовал, как ещё чуть-чуть и упадёт без сил. Стоило Тони лечь в постель и крепко обнять вторую подушку, как сон накрыл его с головой.

 

***

  
Утром Тони проснулся от звонка телефона, который забыл отключить вчера. Он тут же успел пожалеть и о том, что не закрыл занавески, потому что теперь яркое солнце светило прямо в глаза. Когда Тони посмотрел на часы, стоящие на тумбочке, он понял, что и было уже далеко не утро. Когда в последний раз он уставал настолько, что просыпал больше двенадцати часов?..  
  
Дотянувшись до телефона, Тони не глядя ответил на вызов и приложил динамик к уху.  
  
— Алло?  
  
— Я его тут уже пятый час ищу, переживаю, бегаю везде, чуть ли не морги обзваниваю, а он мне, сука, аллокает!  
  
— И тебе доброе утро, Хэппи, — вздохнул Тони, потирая слипающиеся глаза.  
  
— «Утро»? Ты издеваешься? Уже половина второго!  
  
— Да знаю, знаю, не кричи ты так, — поморщился Тони и с кряхтеньем, которое удивило его самого, сел на кровати.  
  
— У тебя всё в порядке? — взволнованно спросил Хэппи, в мгновение сменив гнев на милость.  
  
Тони окинул взглядом разбросанную по полу одежду и так и не съеденный вчера ужин и снова вздохнул.  
  
— Да, — негромко сказал он, закрывая глаза. — Всё просто замечательно.  
  
Хэппи на том конце не отвечал какое-то время, и Тони нахмурился.  
  
— Хэппи?  
  
— Это не моё дело, — отстранённо начал тот, — но если честно, то в последнее время ты ходишь как в воду опущенный. Скажу сразу: я не хочу и не буду лезть во что бы там у тебя ни происходило, так что можешь выдохнуть, но и ты подумай обо мне. Кто будет тянуть компанию, если в один прекрасный день тебе захочется вспомнить и размусолить все свои проблемы? Одному мне не справиться, Тони. Я не самоубийца, в отличие от некоторых.  
  
Тони буквально мог почувствовать на себе упрекающий взгляд Хэппи.  
  
— Я звонил потому, что хотел узнать, где ты, — продолжал Хэппи. — Я так понимаю, волноваться не стоит?  
  
В этот раз молчал Тони.  
  
— Отлично. Позвони мне, как будешь в Нью-Йорке.  
  
— Хэп...  
  
Но Хэппи уже сбросил звонок. Да и не то чтобы Тони было что сказать. По крайней мере, он понимал его поведение: зачастую Тони сам себя не мог вытерпеть — чего уж требовать от других?  
  
— Доброе утро, босс, — раздался жизнерадостный голос Пятницы из динамика телефона.  
  
— Ха-ха, очень смешно, — с сарказмом отозвался Тони, убирая телефон на тумбочку. Пятница прекрасно знала, что было уже не утро. — И я просил больше не называть меня так.  
  
Недавно Тони понял, что теперь для него слово «босс» носило какой-то пошлый и издевательский подтекст, который сбивал весь настрой на работу, как только Пятница произносила его. Возможно, Тони это придумал и как-то случайно внушил себе, да, может быть, но лучшим вариантом в этой ситуации, как и во многих других, был вариант «не думать». Точка.  
  
— Блокируй все звонки, кроме тех, что от важных контактов, — сказал Тони, вставая с кровати и направляясь в ванную. — Мне нужно отдохнуть.  
  
— Вас поняла, сэр.  
  
Стоя над раковиной, Тони старался не смотреть в зеркало, чтобы не видеть, как блестели глаза.

 

***

  
_— Неудачные переговоры?  
  
— Можно и так сказать._  
  
Если бы Тони только знал, чем всё это закончится. Если бы он только знал.  
  
_— Просто... ей нужен не я. А мне нужна не она.  
  
— А кто вам нужен?_  
  
Если бы перестал неосознанно провоцировать Питера.  
  
_— Вообще-то... Вообще-то, я...  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я гей._  
  
Всё могло бы быть совершенно по-другому.  
  
_— А у вас... было что-то такое?_  
  
Если бы только Тони вовремя это понял.  
  
_— Чисто внешне мне всегда больше нравились девушки. До недавних пор._  
  
И прекратил намекать.  
  
_— Простите._  
  
Тони как сейчас чувствовал, как приятно вес Питера ощущался на его коленях.  
  
_— Пожалуйста, мистер Старк... Пожалуйста..._  
  
И как его прошибла дрожь, когда губы Питера случайно мазнули по его шее.  
  
_— Хватит, Питер. Прекрати._  
  
И как его талия идеально подходила ладоням Тони, словно была создана для них.  
  
_— Я не против... если вы хотите..._  
  
И как до ужаса дико звучало приглашение к сексу из уст пятнадцатилетнего девственника.  
  
С протяжным стоном Тони уронил голову на руки.  
  
_Что-то я не припомню, чтобы это хоть как-то сказалось на твоём возбуждении,_  — беспардонно заметило сознание, заставляя Тони простонать ещё раз.  
  
Да, он не мог быть уверен на сто процентов, что у Питера ещё не было секса  _(Иисусе, о чём ты вообще думаешь?)_ , но ситуация в любом случае была пугающей. Должна была быть такой.  
  
_Молодец, уже не бежишь от правды, хвалю._  
  
Но почему Питер хотел Тони? Вот серьёзно. Почему?  
  
Из-за денег и положения? Питер был выше этого.  
  
Тони казался ему красивым? Но Питер умный мальчик и не мог не понимать, что красота — это понятие относительное и временное.  
  
У него был фетиш на мужчин постарше? Да даже если и так: Тони сорок шесть — это перебор даже для «постарше». Питер должен был отреагировать в духе «Еба-а-ать! Он ещё древнее, чем Звёздные войны, пиздец! Надо делать ноги!», а не этим своим преспокойным «Я знаю» в ответ на замечание о вставшем после потираний об алкоголика члене. Ну парадокс же!   
  
Оставался ещё один, самый очевидный вариант: на самом деле Питер даже не задумывался ни о чём из того, насчёт чего Тони уже загонялся, потому что был слишком ослеплён своим гиперболичным восхищением и утрированно-идолизированной любовью к Тони Старку как торговой марке — спасшему всю планету герою с гениальным умом и идеальной жизнью.  
  
Проблема заключалась в том, что настоящий Тони  _не был_  идеальным. Ни физически, ни психически. Питеру мог нравиться Тони Старк, Питеру мог нравиться Железный человек, Питеру мог нравиться гений, миллиардер, плейбой и филантроп, но  _Тони_  был отдельной личностью. Со своими тараканами, своими взглядами, своими предпочтениями и своими недостатками. Весь тот совершенный образ, который был в голове у Питера и которым тот восхищался, существовал только на страницах глянцевых журналов и ни разу не соответствовал действительности. В реальной жизни Тони не был героем и не спасал человечество от очередной угрозы каждый день за завтраком. В реальной жизни Тони не спасал даже себя.  
  
Разве нужен был Питеру такой Тони? Разве хотелось его, такого, боготворить? Разве стоили их сомнительные и короткие даже в теории отношения всего того, что Питер был готов отдать?  
  
Тони понятия не имел, что теперь делать. Как общаться с Питером, как вести себя, как работать. Нужно ли было с ним поговорить? Объяснить всё, образумить, дружно сделать вид, что ничего не было? Нет? Или стоило, наоборот, прекратить всё общение? Игнорировать, не замечать, пытаться забыть? Что из этого было правильным? Что поможет исправить ситуацию? Что ему надо было делать? Что?  
  
От мыслей Тони отвлёк сигнал телефона, оповещающий о новом сообщении.  
  
Продолжая поддерживать голову левой рукой, правой Тони притянул к себе телефон.  
  
**_Когда мы разговаривали с Питером в субботу, он сказал, что будет приезжать каждый день на этой неделе, но ни вчера, ни сегодня его не было. Не знаешь, что с ним?_**  
  
Через несколько секунд Роуди прислал ещё одно сообщение.  
  
**_Я бы не переживал, если бы он был обычным подростком, но в последние дни Человека-паука тоже нигде не видели._**  
  
_Если бы он только знал причину, да?_  
  
Тони был вынужден согласиться с сознанием, потому что с Питером всё действительно было в порядке: в противном случае Карен или Пятница его бы уведомили, но нет, Питер просто не хотел выходить на патрулирования. И у Тони совсем не сжималось сердце, когда он думал почему.

**_всё в порядке, не волнуйся_ **

  
Понимая, что ответ выглядел не очень убедительно, Тони добавил:

**_у него просто не складывается на личном фронте, вот и переживает  
  
но он вернётся  
  
обязательно_ **

  
Теперь Тони казалось, что убеждал он самого себя. Он ведь даже не представлял, через что сейчас проходит Питер и вернётся ли он.  
  
**_Сам-то не забудь вернуться._**  
  
Тони невесело усмехнулся и закрыл диалог с Роуди, вместо него открывая диалог с Питером. На несколько секунд его пальцы зависли над клавиатурой, но после недолгих размышлений Тони решил, что не стоит придавать обычным сообщениям какое-то особенное значение. Надо просто напечатать первый пришедший в голову ответ. Не надо думать.

**_стажировка ждёт тебя, питер_ **

  
Вот и всё. Всё просто. Никаких намёков. Никакого подтекста. Никакого особенного значения. Ничего. Всё нормально.  
  
_Да у тебя вообще всё нормально, как я погляжу. Совесть не душит, не?_  
  
Но Питер  _должен_  был ходить на стажировку. С его-то мозгами и потенциалом? Это лучшее место для работы и развития. А какая это платформа для поступления в вуз? Любой, даже самый престижный университет до последнего будет бороться за студента с рекомендацией от Тони Старка. Питер не может взять и упустить шанс блестяще устроить своё будущее из-за какого-то проёба Тони. Он просто обязан был вернуться. Ведь прежде всего это нужно ему самому.  
  
С этой мыслью Тони отложил телефон на край стола и провёл рукой по волосам.  
  
Неужели где-то в этой жизни он действительно так налажал, что заслужил это всё?  
  
Когда Тони случайно посмотрел на ладонь, которой проводил по волосам, он заметил на ней несколько коротких волос, запутавшихся между пальцами. Он провёл рукой по всей голове ещё раз, но волос между пальцами только прибавилось. Прекрасно. Просто замечательно.  
  
Не то чтобы Тони был удивлён. После такого-то стресса? Удивляться надо было только тому, что он ещё не облысел.  
  
_Кончай маяться дурью, и всё наладится._  
  
Если бы ещё это было так просто.

 

***

  
Питер не ответил ни вечером, ни ночью, ни даже утром следующего дня. До пяти часов Тони ещё честно держался, но в пятнадцать минут шестого, когда Роуди прислал сообщение «Питера по-прежнему нет, но надеюсь, у тебя всё под контролем», его терпение лопнуло.

**_питер, не глупи  
  
возвращайся_ **

  
За тот вечер Тони сгрыз все ногти на руках, полностью опустошил мини-бар в номере и, не сдержавшись, даже починил неработающий телевизор подручными средствами, но Питер так ничего и не ответил.  
  
На следующий день Тони предпринял ещё одну попытку.

**_тогда я не имел в виду, чтобы ты уходил навсегда_ **

  
После того как Тони перечитал сообщение, ему захотелось дать подзатыльник самому себе: как он мог так необдуманно упомянуть тот вечер? Теперь Питер подумает, что Тони плевать на произошедшее между ними тогда. Теперь Питер будет считать, что не нужен Тони. Теперь Питер решит, что Тони пишет ему из жалости и на самом деле не хочет, чтобы он вернулся.  
  
Спеша хоть немного исправить ситуацию, Тони добавил:

**_я знаю, что тебе нужна эта стажировка  
  
и я не собирался отнимать её у тебя_ **

  
Но Питер снова ничего не ответил.  
  
Когда спустя сутки, сидя в самолёте до Нью-Йорка, Тони пытался вспомнить, как, где и за какой по счёту бутылкой он принял решение вернуться, его пальцы сами печатали новое сообщение, но он осознал это только после того, как сообщение было уже отправлено.

**_мне жаль_ **

  
Тони прекрасно понимал, что Питер не ответит ему в любом случае, но неожиданная паника взяла своё, и он судорожно отключил телефон, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как дрожали руки.  
  
Весь полёт Тони говорил себе, что всё будет хорошо. Это же не так сложно, как кажется. Надо просто взять себя в руки. Взять себя в руки и забыть вечер субботы и месяц перед ним. Надо стать взрослым. Тем, кем Тони должен был стать уже давно. Он сможет игнорировать Питера, если захочет. Он сможет обуздать своё желание. Он сможет перегореть. И Питер вырастет и поймёт, что ошибался. Что не был влюблён в Тони по-настоящему. Что просто хотел того, чего нельзя, и отказывался смотреть на вещи трезво из-за того, что был ослеплён наивным детским восхищением. Всё  _будет_  хорошо. Как только Тони с Питером признают проблему и начнут вместе работать над её устранением.  
  
Но когда поздно вечером Тони вернулся на Базу и, оставив ботам-носильщикам свой чемодан, зашёл в общую кухню-столовую, чтобы налить себе чего-нибудь, он понял, что нет, игнорировать Питера будет пиздец как сложно.  
  
Потому что в темноте кухни, освещаемый лишь луной, стоял тот, чей силуэт Тони не спутает ни с чьим и никогда в жизни.  
  
— Пятница, свет.  
  
Кухню в мгновение залил приглушённый свет, но даже его Тони хватило, чтобы с ужасом убедиться, что парень, жмурящийся и отчаянно закрывающий глаза ладонями, был грёбаным  _Питером Паркером_.  
  
_Не-ет,_  — с истерическим смешком протянуло сознание.  _Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Только не это, нет. Даже... Даже не смей. Не после всех этих дней. Нет. Боже, у тебя же почти получилось! Нет. Нет, этого не может быть. Нет-нет-нет. Только попробуй сдаться._  
  
— Питер, — севшим голосом сказал Тони, со всей силы сжимая пальцами край случайно оказавшегося рядом стола. Бессмысленная попытка успокоиться стала ещё бессмысленнее, потому что Питер её заметил и нахмурился, тут же поднимая на Тони сочувствующий взгляд.  
  
_Да он издевается!_  
  
С трудом расправив грудную клетку, Тони сделал вдох и продолжил:  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Его голос всё ещё дрожал, и наверняка это выглядело ужасно жалко со стороны, но Тони было плевать: сейчас у него в приоритете было контролировать себя и свои возможные действия, потому что из-за осознания того,  _что_ он может натворить, у Тони подкашивались ноги. И он не был уверен, что подкашивались они только от страха.  
  
— Я... — начал было Питер и сделал шаг вперёд, чтобы сократить те пять или шесть метров, что были между ним и Тони, но в тот же момент в голове Тони что-то щёлкнуло и он инстинктивно сделал шаг назад, выставляя перед собой ладонь, как будто Питер собирался на него напасть.  
  
Питер замер на месте и непонимающе насупился (вновь выглядя  _как ребёнок!_ ), но через несколько секунд молчания криво улыбнулся и со слишком понимающей жалостью в глазах посмотрел на Тони. Снова. В грёбаный второй раз за последние пять минут. Как будто Тони нуждался в этой жалости.  
  
И вообще: как Питер умудрялся после всего произошедшего и сказанного жалеть  _Тони?_  Просто... Как?  
  
Ещё сильнее сжимая столешницу, Тони часто заморгал, надеясь прогнать с глаз непрошеные слёзы.  
  
— Я приходил закончить проект, — упавшим голосом продолжил Питер, смотря в пол и нервно теребя край футболки. — Тот, который мы с вами вместе начинали, помните? По теории относительности?  
  
Тони был слишком сосредоточен на пальцах Питера, чтобы ответить на вопрос, но Питеру это было и не нужно.  
  
— Я хотел доделать его как можно быстрее, чтобы больше не мешать вам, но потом вспомнил про другие, которые я ещё один делал, и их тоже надо было закончить, и столько всего навалилось, и, в общем... Я не успел, — еле слышно сказал Питер, не решаясь посмотреть Тони в глаза. — Простите. Но я всё сделаю!..  
  
— Питер...  
  
— Мне нужно буквально два-три дня, мистер Старк!  
  
— Питер...  
  
— Ещё два-три дня, мистер Старк! Честно! Мне больше не надо!  
  
— Питер...  
  
— Я уважаю ваше решение и больше не буду приходить, так что можете не волноваться, правда, и если вам реально так плохо, когда я рядом, то я могу совсем уйти, вы только скажите, нет, честно, я...  
  
— Питер!  
  
Тони до последнего пытался сдержать крик, но понял, что всё-таки сорвался, когда увидел, как Питер вздрогнул.  
  
Чёрт! Ну почему Питер не понимает по-другому? Почему вечно выводит Тони из себя? Почему с ним невозможно просто спокойно находиться рядом? Ну почему?!  
  
_А ты не думал, что дело не в нём, а в тебе?_  
  
Тони запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза.  
  
Вдох. Выдох. Всё хорошо.  
  
Тони отчаянно пытался не придавать значение тому, что в порыве эмоций подошёл ближе к Питеру и теперь их разделял только кухонный островок. Ха, подумаешь. Только грёбаный кухонный островок.  
  
Может, Тони ещё не поздно вернуться в Вашингтон? Снять маленькую квартирку на окраине города, залечь на дно, переждать пару недель, месяцев, лет, если придётся, но зато быть точно уверенным в том, что он будет далеко от Питера и не сможет ничего ему сделать.  
  
Да чёрт возьми! Он должен, должен сдержаться! Только же всё решил! Им с Питером нужно было лишь поговорить начистоту, а не делать всё ещё хуже.  
  
— Ты мне не мешаешь, Питер, — на выдохе сказал Тони, перебивая свои мысли.   
  
Он надеялся, что Питер услышит то, что он хотел донести до него ещё в сообщениях. Он не рассчитывал на то, что об этом придётся говорить сегодня, но вряд ли Вселенной было до этого дело.  
  
— Тебе не надо никуда не уходить, — продолжал Тони, с трудом выдерживая удивлённо-счастливый взгляд Питера. — Ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни на следующей неделе. У тебя по-прежнему полный доступ к мастерской, и это не зависит ни от каких... кхм... обстоятельств.  
  
И в тот момент Тони понял, что все его старания убедить Питера в том, что на самом деле ему на него не плевать, пошли насмарку.  
  
С лица Питера тотчас исчезла улыбка, между бровей залегла складка, а губы сжались в тонкую линию.  
  
— «Обстоятельств»? — полным обиды голосом переспросил он. — Значит, так вы называете мои чувства, да?  
  
— Питер, я не это имел...  
  
— А я-то думал, я вам не безразличен. — Питер густо покраснел от своих же слов, но не замолчал: — Зачем вы сначала выгоняете меня, отчётливо давая понять, что больше не хотите видеть, потом зовёте назад, задабривая милыми сообщениями, а потом снова посылаете, говоря такие вот вещи и думая, что я не замечу, как вы только притворяетесь, что вам есть до меня дело? — Питер сжал челюсти и с вызовом посмотрел Тони в глаза. — Зачем вы даёте мне надежду, мистер Старк?  
  
_И правда: зачем, Старк? Уже забыл, сколько лет ему и сколько тебе?_  
  
Нет, но...  
  
_Тогда прекрати всё это._  
  
— Питер...  
  
— Что «Питер»? — тут же перебил его Питер, решительно обходя остров. — Каждый раз «Питер» и «Питер». Я знаю своё имя, мистер Старк!  
  
— Не подходи, — поспешно спохватился Тони, делая шаг в сторону, но упираясь в шкафы.  
  
— Мы можем хоть раз поговорить честно и без всего этого цирка? — продолжал напирать Питер, останавливаясь лишь тогда, когда между ним и Тони оставалось уже меньше метра.  
  
Тони шумно сглотнул и вжался всем телом в тумбы позади себя, лихорадочно цепляясь руками хоть за что-нибудь, пока его мозг пытался найти правильные слова для ответа.  
  
— Я... — начал Тони, но запнулся: мысли буквально роились в голове и поймать даже одну из них ему было просто невероятно сложно. — Мне есть до тебя дело, Питер, — тихо сказал он наконец, опустив голову.  
  
_И из всех возможных вариантов ты выбрал это? Ну гений, что сказать. А потом ещё удивляешься, почему Питер никак не отстанет._  
  
— Ну так сделайте тогда что-нибудь, — осторожно попросил Питер и приблизился ещё на один шаг. — Прошу вас, мистер Старк. Пожалуйста.  _Пожалуйста._  
  
Тони судорожно вздохнул и, не сдержавшись, посмотрел Питеру в глаза.  
  
И боже: лучше бы он этого не делал.  
  
Питер смотрел на него так умоляюще, так  _преданно_ , что Тони от одного только его вида хотелось послать всё к чёртовой матери.  
  
_Ещё одна причина, почему ты не должен этого делать._  
  
Но разве можно было сопротивляться ангелу? Ангелу во плоти.  
  
— Мне есть до тебя дело, и именно поэтому я не буду ничего предпринимать, — через силу выдавил Тони, стараясь звучать как можно убедительнее. Он не был уверен, что у него получалось. — Ты не понимаешь всей ситуации...  
  
— Понимаю! — с энтузиазмом возразил Питер, явно не собираясь сдаваться. — Я понимаю!  
  
— Нет, не понимаешь! Ты наверняка даже не думал о том, что...  
  
— Думал! — снова перебил его Питер. — И об этом я тоже думал!  
  
— Значит, плохо думал! — Тони еле сдерживал крик, потому что Питер продолжал подходить ближе. — Иначе бы понял, что за дерьмо мы творим!  
  
— Это не дерьмо, мистер Старк, — совершенно серьёзно произнёс Питер, и Тони захотелось приложиться лбом о ближайшую стену. — Я понимаю, почему вы сопротивляетесь, но я же сам хочу. Вы меня не заставляете.  
  
Тони горько рассмеялся и стряхнул цепкие ладони Питера со своих рук.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь, Питер, — негромко сказал он, натягивая улыбку и избегая смотреть Питеру в глаза. — Это в любом случае будет неправильно. Как бы ты ни соглашался. Что бы ни говорил. Что бы ни хотел. Мы не можем, понимаешь? У всего есть свои последствия. Боже, да взять, к примеру, даже сейчас! — Тони всплеснул руками, притворяясь, что не заметил, как при этом вздрогнул Питер. — Ты не подумал о том, что будет, если сюда кто-то зайдёт? Нет? Что будет, если Роуди захочет, как обычно, нажраться на ночь? Что мы  _тогда_  скажем, а? Что обжиматься с подростками на кухне по ночам — это такие новые семейные ценности? Что я просто заменяю тебе отца? — Тони усмехнулся. — Да меня тошнит от всей этой отцовской темы. В любом виде. Нужен папочка? Это к Пирсу. У меня и без того хватает заморочек.  
  
_Только не говори, что ты только что напомнил ему о Пирсе. О ёбаном Пирсе, Старк! Совсем мозги отшибло?! Питер наверняка только недавно смог наконец забыть о нём, а ты заставил его пройти через всё это снова? Да ты просто... Стоп. Или ты сделал это специально? Боже, Старк, а это умно. Напомнить ему о том, к какой катастрофе может привести то, что происходит между вами, заставив посмотреть на похожие отношения со стороны? О-о-о, очень умно._  
  
Тони вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда почувствовал нежное прикосновение пальцев Питера к своим.  
  
— Прекратите сравнивать себя с Пирсом, — прошептал Питер, словно прочитав мысли Тони, и медленно провёл кончиками пальцев вверх по его руке. — Вы не он. И никогда им не будете.  
  
— Питер... — попытался возразить Тони, с испугом глядя на ладони Питера, приближающиеся к его плечам, но Питер перебил его.  
  
— Я долго думал над этим, мистер Старк, — отстранённо сказал он, тоже наблюдая за своими руками, но будто бы не до конца осознавая, что действительно делал то, что делал. — Вы можете мне не верить, но это правда. Я понимал, что моя влюблённость в вас могла оказаться простым увлечением, которое через какое-то время должно было сойти на нет, но... Дни проходили, а чувства — нет. Тогда мне и стало всё ясно. — Питер посмотрел Тони в глаза. — Я влюблён в вас, мистер Старк. И я действительно хочу быть с вами.  
  
Тони понимал, что не должен,  _не должен_  слушать Питера. Не должен верить ему, не должен соглашаться, не должен провоцировать. Он не должен поддаваться на его уговоры даже мысленно и уж тем более не должен поощрять их наяву, но...  
  
Питер смотрел на него так тепло и искренне, что Тони физически не смог удержаться и осторожно коснулся его ладони на своём плече.  
  
_Твою мать, Старк. Твою мать._  
  
Он пытался, правда пытался игнорировать этот полный неподдельной надежды взгляд Питера, но хватка на плечах была слишком требовательной, и Тони чувствовал, что  _ломается_.  
  
— Тебе лучше уйти, Питер, — предпринял последнюю попытку он, аккуратно, но уверенно убирая с себя руки Питера. — Прошу тебя. Остановись, пока не поздно. Вернись домой. Забудь это всё. Это сейчас тебе кажется, что ты любишь меня, но поверь: пройдёт время, ты вырастешь и сам поймёшь, насколько сильно ошибался, думая, что тебе нужен я. Ты ещё найдёшь свою любовь, Питер. Присмотрись к ровесникам, заведи новых друзей, сходи на какую-нибудь вечеринку, в конце концов, но уйди, Питер, пожалуйста, уйди отсюда, ты должен, должен уйти, — отчаянно умолял Тони. — Пожалуйста, Питер, ради нас обоих, уйди, просто уйди, слышишь? Пожалуйста, Питер. Чёрт возьми,  _пожалуйста_.  
  
Делая вдох, Тони ожидал от Питера чего угодно: слёз, истерики, мата, оскорблений, пощёчины, даже внезапного счастливого осознания, что Тони для него на самом деле значил не больше, чем тётя Мэй, но уж чего он точно не ожидал, так это того, что Питер наплюёт на все его просьбы и предупреждения и с непоколебимой решительностью подойдёт вплотную к нему.  
  
— Я не хочу уходить, мистер Старк.  
  
И Тони бы простонал от безысходности, но он не был уверен, что этот стон не выльется в стон удовольствия, потому что прямо сейчас, стоя так близко к Питеру, как только было возможно, Тони чувствовал каждый изгиб его совершенного тела, каждый выступ, каждый...  
  
_Боже._  
  
— Вы не представляете, как долго я этого ждал, — прошептал Питер, смыкая руки на шее Тони, который, в свою очередь, упорно пытался не обращать внимания на льнущего к нему подростка. — Пожалуйста, мистер Старк.  
  
— Питер...  
  
— Будьте моим первым.  
  
_И только попробуй притвориться, что не знал об этом._  
  
Конечно, при желании Тони мог бы запросто придраться к формулировке, но разве был в этом хоть какой-то смысл? Особенно когда он прекрасно знал, что соврал бы, сказав, что его не возбуждала неискушённость Питера.  
  
И возможно, именно это стало для него последней каплей, потому что, когда Питер опустил взгляд на его губы и несмело потянул на себя, Тони не стал сопротивляться.  
  
— Я пожалею об этом, — сокрушённо прошептал он и, наконец поддавшись своему желанию, положил ладони на талию Питера.  
  
Питер резко вдохнул от неожиданности и замер, сразу же напрягаясь всем телом, и только тогда Тони понял, что на самом деле от решительности Питера не осталось и следа: его глаза в панике бегали по лицу Тони, нижняя губа дрожала, а сердце заходилось в неестественном ритме, отдаваясь вибрациями где-то между рёбер Тони.  
  
_Ты ещё даже ничего не сделал, а он уже понял, в какое дерьмо влип. Может, хоть теперь возьмёшь себя в руки и оставишь парня в покое?_  
  
— Питер? — с тревогой произнёс Тони, хмурясь и вглядываясь в лицо Питера. — Что... Что случилось? Ты в порядке? Я сделал что-то не так? Слишком быстро? Ты передумал? Я... Чёрт, Питер, я не хотел...  
  
Тони уже ослабил было хватку на талии Питера, собираясь извиниться и окончательно убрать руки, когда почувствовал ладони Питера на своих.  
  
— Нет, — хрипло сказал Питер, возвращая руки Тони себе на талию. — Всё хорошо. Просто... — Он замолчал и опустил взгляд, начиная вдруг совершенно по-детски краснеть. — Я волнуюсь.  
  
Какое-то время Тони просто стоял и не знал, что ему делать, потому что хотелось сразу нескольких вещей: и рассмеяться в любимой истерике от абсурдности ситуации, и расплакаться от осознания собственной жалости, и прижать Питера, невинного и доверчивого подростка, к ближайшей стене и сделать с ним то, о чём Тони мечтал уже давно.  
  
Но Тони не будет. Он не сделает ничего из этого. Даже если ему очень хотелось. Потому что осознание сюрреалистичности их ситуации парализовало.  
  
Тони боялся себя и собственной совести. Питер боялся экзаменов и первого поцелуя.  _Какие_  отношения могли быть между ними?  
  
— Нет-нет-нет, мистер Старк! — умоляюще проскулил Питер, вновь обхватывая Тони за шею. — Только не начинайте думать, пожалуйста, только не снова! Я правда в порядке, мистер Старк! Пожалуйста, только не уходите! Мистер Старк, пожалуйста!  
  
Тони мысленно сделал себе пометку на будущее, что надо научиться выдерживать щенячий взгляд Питера и не реагировать одной нежелательной частью тела на вечно повторяемое «мистер Старк»: всё-таки Питер называл его так без всякой задней мысли и Тони не имел права использовать это в свою пользу. Тем не менее пока что его сила воли была не настолько крепка, поэтому тело едва ли подчинялось приказам мозга.  
  
Тони сделал небольшой шаг вперёд, заставляя Питера инстинктивно отступить, но не позволяя ему отдалиться слишком сильно, в ту же секунду крепко прижимая к себе.  
  
— Ты уверен? — сдавленно спросил Тони, из последних сил контролируя себя и своё дыхание, потому что близость Питера сводила с ума неожиданно быстро. Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал таких сильных и ярких эмоций от простого ощущения крепкого мальчишеского тела, прижимающегося к нему. Боже, да он вообще никогда в жизни не хотел мальчишку! Даже в самый разгар пубертата Тони предпочитал девушек. Теперь судьба словно издевалась над ним. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты ответил, Питер. Я не хочу делать что-то, что тебе не нравится. Одно дело — нарушать закон, когда ты действительно уверен в том, что хочешь меня, и совсем другое — узнать потом, что на самом деле тебе не нравилось ничего из того, что мы делали, но ты просто боялся отказать. Питер, у меня достаточно проблем, из-за которых я переживаю. Лучше закончить всё сейчас, чем...  
  
— Нет! — почти крикнул Питер, в ужасе распахивая глаза и неосознанно сжимая в кулаки рубашку Тони на спине. — Нет, — повторил он уже чуть спокойнее, расслабляя руки. — Я уверен, мистер Старк, правда. Можете не волноваться. Я никому не расскажу о нас.  
  
Тони хотел сказать, что это было не совсем то, что он рассчитывал услышать, но Питер не дал ему даже открыть рот: поняв, что Тони намеревался сделать, он взял ситуацию в свои руки и с невесть откуда взявшейся уверенностью продолжил путь назад, к островку, не отпуская Тони от себя ни на сантиметр.  
  
— Я столько думал об этом, знаете? Пытался предугадать ваши слова и постоянно репетировал ответы. Надеялся, что мне всё-таки выпадет шанс и я расскажу вам о своих чувствах, — тараторил Питер, продолжая отступать назад, пока не упёрся поясницей в столешницу. — Боже, я так хотел не облажаться и выглядеть серьёзно, чтобы вы мне поверили, но забыл все слова, и ничего не получилось. Ну почему со мной всегда что-то не так?  
  
Питер насупился, виновато отводя взгляд, пока Тони смотрел на него и задавался вопросом, когда и за что он заслужил такое чудо. Питер серьёзно думает, что с ним что-то не так? Что-то не так из них двоих только с Тони, влюбляющимся в подростка.  
  
— Не таким должен быть твой первый поцелуй, Питер, — устало выдохнул Тони, отворачиваясь ко входу в комнату. Роуди действительно мог зайти сюда в любой момент и раскрыть их. Стоило ли оно того?  
  
Тони вздрогнул, когда почувствовал холодные пальцы Питера на своём подбородке. Тот медленно, но настойчиво заставил его посмотреть на себя.  
  
— Я сам могу решить, каким должен быть мой первый поцелуй, — твёрдо сказал он, смотря Тони прямо в глаза. — И я хочу, чтобы он был с вами.  
  
Каким-то волшебным образом Питер умудрялся сочетать в себе и чудовищную стеснительность, и непоколебимую ничем уверенность, сменяя их быстрее, чем Тони мог себе представить, и совершенно сбивая с толку.  
  
Тони не думал, что их первый поцелуй будет таким, да и вообще не думал, что он  _будет_ , если честно, но за последние недели случилось так много всего, что Тони не был удивлён сумбуру в голове и вокруг. Происходящее сейчас казалось несбыточным сном, который Тони пытался избегать до последнего, и только наивная надежда, что через несколько минут он проснётся и ему не придётся иметь дело ни с какими последствиями, помогла ему перешагнуть через свою совесть и коснуться губами губ Питера.  
  
Питер ответил моментально: широко раскрыл рот, без слов доказывая свою неопытность, и запрокинул голову, полностью доверяя Тони руководить процессом. Тони еле сдержал смешок, решая не давать Питеру очередной повод укорить себя в мнимой неидеальности, но не смог не улыбнуться, когда почувствовал, как его руки вновь обвивают его шею.  
  
Не спеша переводить их целомудренный недопоцелуй в что-то большее, Тони продолжал просто прижиматься губами к губам Питера, надеясь, что этого хватит, чтобы сиюминутный порыв Питера исчерпал себя. Да и ему самому потом будет легче вспоминать об этом, зная, что он не позволил им зайти слишком далеко.  
  
Но Питер, судя по всему, считал иначе.  
  
— Пожалуйста, мистер Старк, — прошептал он, ещё сильнее вжимаясь в Тони и утыкаясь носом ему в шею. — Не сдерживайте себя. Я в порядке, честно, всё хорошо...  
  
Задумавшись о том, что сказал бы на всё это Роуди, увидь он их сейчас, Тони упустил момент, когда слова Питера превратились в частые мелкие поцелуи под его челюстью. С огромным трудом переборов желание закрыть глаза и наконец сдаться Питеру, Тони сделал глубокий вдох и убрал руки с его талии, тут же кладя левую ладонь ему на лопатки, а правую на затылок.  
  
— Лучше не надо, Пит, — сказал он со слабой улыбкой, мягко отталкивая Питера от себя. — Потерпи чуть-чуть. У тебя целая жизнь впереди — ещё успеешь всё попробовать.  
  
И вдруг Тони почувствовал себя таким уставшим, таким старым, что...  
  
_«Вдруг»? Правда? То есть в любое другое время ты у нас не старый и не уставший? Ага, очень смешно, Старк. Единственный в твоём окружении, кто не старый и не уставший, — это Питер: полон жизни и энергии двадцать четыре часа в сутки и молод настолько, что годится тебе не то что в сыновья — внуки. Всё ещё уверен, что в психиатре нет необходимости?_  
  
Да ну не может же всё быть так плохо!  
  
_Что ты! Всё вовсе не плохо — всё замечательно! Разве может быть что-то плохое в том, что вместо того, чтобы вернуть Пеппер — единственную женщину, которая терпела все твои выходки и оставалась рядом до последнего, — ты решаешь наплевать на закон, мораль и совесть и ухлестнуть за пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой, который даже не целовался ни разу? Молодец, Старк. Правильный поступок. Горжусь._  
  
— Но я хочу сейчас! — не сдавался Питер, смотря на Тони своим лучшим щенячьим взглядом.  _Иисусе..._  — Почему вы не можете просто поверить мне?  
  
Тони уже хотел было ответить, когда понял, что никакие слова сейчас не заставят Питера передумать. У него оставался только один вариант.  
  
Не сводя глаз со всё ещё шокированного собственной храбростью Питера, Тони одним уверенным движением подхватил его под бёдра и усадил на столешницу острова.  
  
Питер резко вдохнул и рефлекторно обхватил его ногами и руками, тут же притягивая вплотную к себе из-за бессознательного страха упасть, пока не понял, что надёжно сидит и упасть может разве что на Тони. Но даже тогда он продолжал одновременно испуганно и удивлённо смотреть на него.  
  
— Это не шутки, Питер, — сказал Тони так серьёзно, как только мог, с удовлетворением наблюдая за сразу же хмурящимся в задумчивости Питером. Для большего эффекта он медленно, но уверенно провёл ладонями по его бёдрам, пытаясь дать Питеру почувствовать, как на самом деле выглядит то, чего тот так отчаянно и наивно хочет, и в то же время прикладывая все усилия к тому, чтобы не концентрироваться на ощущении чертовски мягкой фланели под пальцами и резко контрастирующих ей твёрдых мышц. — Ты даже не представляешь себе, о чём просишь.  
  
Тони самому было тошно от того, как фамильярно он вёл себя, но зато теперь Питер точно должен был опомниться и осознать, насколько неправильным было их поведение и насколько глупо его желание встречаться со взрослым, уже сформировавшимся мужчиной, который даже при всём желании не мог дать будущего ни ему, ни их отношениям.  
  
_А с чего ты взял, что он хочет отношений? Или встречаться с тобой? С чего ты вообще взял, что он хочет тебя? Сам подумай: кто в здравом уме согласится делить с тобой кров, постель, свободное время? Разве есть хоть одна причина, почему Питер должен захотеть потратить лучшие годы своей жизни на такое жалкое подобие человека, как ты? Ты никому не нужен, Старк. Больше никому._  
  
Только Тони собрался отстраниться и попросить у Питера прощения за своё поведение, как тот, не говоря ни слова, как-то подозрительно виновато опустил взгляд и ещё крепче обхватил Тони ногами, прижимаясь пахом аккурат к его животу.  
  
— Всё ещё не верите мне? — робко прошептал Питер, глядя на Тони исподлобья.  
  
Но Тони был не в силах ответить. Да и как, когда он буквально чувствовал возбуждение Питера?  
  
Ситуация до боли напоминала тот вечер, когда Питер сидел на коленях Тони и точно так же пытался убедить его сделать хоть что-нибудь, — вот только в этот раз он не собирался сдаваться. Кажется, было самое время пожалеть о своём совете Питеру учиться на ошибках.  
  
Понимая, что Тони не решится самостоятельно на следующий шаг, Питер смущённо улыбнулся и, с какой-то благоговейной нежностью обхватив ладонями его щёки, сам наклонился для поцелуя.  
  
Тони закрыл глаза в ту же секунду, как ощутил тёплые губы Питера на своих. Он не пытался взять контроль в свои руки, позволяя Питеру самому решать, какой задать темп. Питер, в свою очередь, не делал ничего особенного, ничего, что могло бы выдать его неопытность, но Тони не мог не чувствовать его физически ощутимое желание и понимал, что Питер просто-напросто сдерживался.  
  
— Боже... — почти простонал Питер, и Тони вовремя открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть, как он запрокинул голову от удовольствия. — Боже... — тихо повторил он, когда Тони начал покрывать поцелуями его шею. — Это... Это...  
  
— Что? — Тони тут же прекратил поцелуи и поднял голову, пытаясь найти на лице Питера малейшие признаки дискомфорта, но тот только смотрел на него огромными ошалелыми глазами, и Тони не мог сказать, хорошо это было или плохо.  
  
— Это лучшее, что случалось со мной за всю жизнь, — наконец сказал Питер хриплым голосом, и Тони задохнулся.  
  
Он же только что забрал себе первый поцелуй Питера. Не первый секс, не первую пьянку — первый  _поцелуй_. От осознания того, что Питер был настолько невинным, что за свои неполные шестнадцать лет жизни в современном мире он даже не поцеловался ни разу, Тони с новой силой захотелось спросить у него, почему он выбрал не ровесника-одноклассника, не кого-то из новых знакомых со стажировки, а его?  
  
И всё же Тони не мог не признавать того маленького противного факта, что стоило ему только подумать о том, что он стал у Питера первым, как в животе затягивался знакомый горячий узел.  
  
В этот раз Тони не стал дожидаться инициативы со стороны Питера, а сам притянул его ближе, уверенно держа за затылок, и поцеловал в полураскрытые губы, без предупреждения проникая языком в его рот.  
  
Питер вздрогнул от неожиданности, но не отстранился — даже наоборот: зарылся пальцами в волосы Тони, неосознанно массируя их у корней, и ещё шире открыл рот, негласно разрешая Тони углубить поцелуй.  
  
До этого момента Тони даже не подозревал, что нуждался в таком Питере: таком открытом, таком пылком, таком  _доверяющем_. Казалось, что его доверие распространялось на всё, что предлагал Тони, и это одновременно и пугало, и возбуждало до невозможности. Правда, откуда в Питере, впервые в жизни почувствовавшем чужие губы на своих, было столько энтузиазма, Тони не представлял.  
  
Не представлял он и как Питеру удавалось так быстро учиться. И боже его прости, но в этот раз он говорил не о школе: не успел Тони вдуматься в мелькнувшую на периферии мысль, что слюны Питера в его рту было уже не меньше собственной, как Питер стал настойчиво поглаживать его язык своим, точно копируя действия Тони минуту назад.  
  
К своему собственному удивлению, Тони был вынужден признать, что получалось у Питера чертовски хорошо.  _Чертовски хорошо для абсолютного девственника._  
  
Неожиданно Питер резко отстранился, разрывая поцелуй, и в ту же секунду сердце Тони ушло в пятки.  
  
_Он понял, он понял, он понял! Он понял, что ему нужно не это. Он понял, что ошибался. Он понял, что заслуживает лучшего. Боже! Как же ты налажал, Старк..._  
  
Но сквозь пелену паники Тони вдруг почувствовал, как пальцы Питера обхватили его левое запястье и крепко сжали.  
  
Он моментально поднял на Питера удивлённый взгляд, пытаясь понять, что тот задумал, пока не осознал, что покрасневший от самой шеи и до кончиков ушей Питер вовсе не выглядел как тот, кому что-то не нравилось. Тогда почему он...  
  
— О боже, мистер Старк!.. — простонал Питер, запрокидывая голову и непроизвольно выгибаясь в спине.  
  
Тони потребовалась всего секунда, чтобы осознать, что его левая ладонь теперь лежала на пахе Питера. И всего секунда, чтобы попытаться отдёрнуть её.  
  
Но хватка Питера была слишком сильной: он предусмотрительно не отпускал запястье Тони и, пользуясь колоссальным преимуществом в силе, удерживал его ладонь там, куда сам и положил.  
  
Тони изо всех сил старался игнорировать горячую твёрдость Питера, потому что понимал, что ничем хорошим это не кончится, особенно если он окончательно потеряет над собой контроль, но Питер словно специально делал всё, чтобы Тони забылся и переступил черту.  
  
— Питер, — сдавленно произнёс Тони, и Питер тут же поднял голову, смотря на него невероятно пронзительным взглядом. — Не надо. Пожалуйста.  
  
Когда Питер нахмурился, Тони еле сдержал неуместный смешок: ну не вязалась задумчивость на лице Питера с его расширенными зрачками и взъерошенными волосами! Да и сам он в принципе не вязался с происходящим, если уж на то пошло.  
  
_Тебе, правда, это не особо мешает._  
  
— Питер, послушай...  
  
— Вы же хотите меня, — всё ещё хмурясь, сказал Питер и посмотрел Тони в глаза. — Вы же хотите меня, мистер Старк. Разве нет?  
  
Тони честно не знал, смеяться ему в этой ситуации или плакать, но он точно знал, что Питер был прав. И хуже было только от прекрасного понимания того, что если бы десять лет назад Тони сказали, что в один день он будет хотеть вечно смущающегося подростка из Куинса больше всего на свете, он бы не просто не поверил, но и послал фантазёра куда подальше, пожелав найти более полезное занятие, чем выдумывание грязных и неправдоподобных слухов о знаменитостях.  
  
То, что это было правдой теперь, Тони ни разу не воодушевляло, но Питеру было плевать: он не стал дожидаться ответа на свой вопрос и снова наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Тони.  
  
Продолжая удерживать ладонь Тони правой рукой, Питер положил левую руку ему на шею и мягко прикоснулся своими губами к его. Терпения, правда, у Питера хватило не надолго: почти сразу он забыл про нежность и аккуратность и настойчиво стал пытаться углубить поцелуй. Он часто целовал уголки губ Тони, кожу вокруг них, даже бороду, пока не сдался и просто не облизал подбородок Тони.  
  
Тогда Тони не выдержал и, осторожно оттянув Питера за волосы свободной рукой, сам поцеловал его. С невольным стоном Питер снова неосознанно раскрыл рот, и в любой другой ситуации Тони бы отстранился и сказал ему, что так лучше не делать, но оторваться от него сейчас было слишком невозможно. Да и не то чтобы необходимо.  
  
Тони не соврёт, если скажет, что не целовался так беспорядочно и суетливо с самого колледжа. С другой стороны, в том же колледже не было ни одного человека, которого Тони хотел бы так же сильно, как Питера. Может он хоть раз в жизни дать себе поблажку и побыть неидеальным?  
  
Неожиданно Тони осознал, что целует Питера в первый и последний раз. Последний потому, что он приложит все усилия к тому, чтобы этого не повторилось. Потому что это  _не должно_  повториться. Потому что это не должно было вообще  _случиться_. Не должно было. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Никогда. Но случилось.  
  
Опёршись левой рукой на стол, Питер толкнулся бёдрами в ладонь Тони и с протяжным стоном вновь выгнулся в спине, инстинктивно притягивая Тони к себе скрещёнными на его талии ногами.  
  
Наверное, Тони засмотрелся на Питера. На его чётко очерченную челюсть. На совершенные скулы. На почти идеально округлившиеся губы. Наверное, он отвлёкся на стоны Питера. На его короткие частые вдохи. На неразборчивый шёпот. На мольбу. Наверное, он просто задумался не о том. Забылся. Не придал должного значения мелочам. Да, наверное, Тони что-то упустил: какую-то важную деталь, предупреждение, какой-то знак. Что-то, что помогло бы ему вовремя распознать надвигающуюся катастрофу, помогло бы предотвратить её. Если бы только Тони не упустил момент. Если бы только заметил. Но он не заметил. Потому что засмотрелся на Питера.  
  
В итоге Тони понятия не имел, как позволил себе потерять контроль над своими же действиями, но, когда он взял себя в руки, менять что-то было уже поздно: его левая ладонь плотно обхватывала член Питера сквозь ткань домашних брюк, а сам Питер лежал на столе и судорожно вздрагивал всем телом, переживая последние моменты удовольствия.  
  
_Ты больной,_  — бесцеремонно вмешалось сознание, прерывая все мысли Тони.  _Ты больной, Старк._  
  
Тони резко отшатнулся от Питера, делая несколько шагов назад и лишь чудом ни обо что не спотыкаясь. Питер тут же поднялся на локтях и посмотрел на Тони ещё не до конца осознанным, но уже осуждающим взглядом.  
  
_Ты должен был предвидеть это, ты должен был остановиться, ты должен был проконтролировать всё._  
  
— Мистер Старк?  
  
_Ты должен был понять. Заметить. Предотвратить._  
  
— Мистер Старк, вы в порядке?  
  
_Ты не должен был позволить ему управлять собой. Ты не должен был поддаться ему. Ты не должен был._  
  
Тони порывисто вдохнул и посмотрел Питеру в глаза.  
  
Питер с искренним беспокойством смотрел в ответ и даже попытался ободрительно улыбнуться, когда заметил взгляд Тони, но Тони вряд ли стало легче. Ни улыбка Питера, ни его покрасневшие щёки, ни растрёпанные волосы не могли отсрочить подступающую паническую атаку Тони.  
  
— Прости, — сдавленно произнёс Тони, пытаясь держать себя в руках.  
  
_Держать себя в руках? Серьёзно? После того как ты только что помог своему пятнадцатилетнему протеже кончить? Это как же похуй тебе должно быть, чтобы даже после такого умудряться держать себя в руках?_  
  
— Прости меня, Питер, — повторил Тони, опуская взгляд и делая ещё один шаг назад. — Мне жаль.  
  
— Мистер...  
  
— Спокойной ночи.  
  
Уходя, Тони слышал, как Питер звал его, но не стал оборачиваться.


End file.
